


I Go Around

by Aviantei



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen, LONG CHAPTERS ARE LONG, OC centric, POV First Person, Shibuya Operation - Story Storm, Uses manga names for things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 85,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: I run around so much that I wear myself out. I can hardly keep breathing. But in the days that made up the Yamanote Circle Lockdown, surviving was really all we could do. [Shibuya Operation - Story Storm]
Kudos: 3





	1. Years Before: “I Guess This is Your Answer”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally posted on fanfiction.net between December 26, 2015 and February 27, 2019. Essentially, I wanted to mess around with an OC idea I had and see how shuffling her into the plot would impact things. Additionally, this was my [Shibuya Operation - Story Storm] entry for the year, and it was interesting to put together a large scale project in such a condensed section of time. Coincidentally, the 2019-2020 [SOSS] season is set to start in a few weeks on fanfiction.net, and I do reccommend checking out the works there and potentially contributing your own!
> 
> The plan is to eventually write some POV extensions and alternate routes for another project, but my energy level is not quite there yet.
> 
> I use the manga name for the protagonist, hence Minegishi Kazuya and Naoya.
> 
> All chapter titles are based on English dub lyrics I wrote for 40mp's "Karakuri Pierrot."
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Years Before:

“I Guess This is Your Answer”

* * *

I don’t like eavesdropping. Not necessarily because it’s a nasty habit or anything like that, but I would rather focus on my world than get caught up in random BS from strangers. And because I’ve concluded that, after being in high school for an entire year and a half, that there’s never anything interesting to overhear anyways. Take the following for example:

“Gosh, I can’t handle. He’s _so_ hot, right?”

“I heard he’s a genius programmer—he’s already got a job with computers and stuff!”

Nothing of interest there. I would tune them out, but the cluster of my classmates had come together at the desk behind me, where I’m just trying to work my way through my bento of karage and last night’s rice. I would go ahead and bail, but there’s only about ten minutes left in lunch period. I didn’t even bring headphones today, and the girls just keep getting louder. Worse, I know exactly who they’re talking about.

 _Minegishi Naoya._ He’s all anyone can talk about: the girls, since he’s got that mysterious attractive part down with his white hair, red eyes, and handsome face; the boys, because he steals all the girls’ attention and doesn’t seem to care one bit. I’ve never seen him be social, hear about him joining a club, or even entertain the idea of hanging around the classroom during lunch time. Worse, in the last seat rotation, I got the honor(?) of sitting right next to him, which means I’ve gotten a front row seat to any number of confession letters dumped into his desk.

I’d hate to see his shoe locker.

I, as much as I would like to say otherwise, am not immune to it. He’s definitely handsome, no doubt about that, and when he speaks to answer the teacher’s questions in class, he does it with confidence. When we were assigned seats next to each other, I blushed a lot more than was healthy for any one individual.

Something hits against my back. When I turn, one of the gossiping girls has stretched, and her elbow has snagged into my back in the process. “Sorry, Karakuri,” she says, like a lazy ring toss, then goes right back to her chattering.

_God how I wish I could tune them out._

I’ve never really been good at ignoring things unless I have something to do with my hands, so I go that route. I shovel the last of my karage/rice into my mouth and unceremoniously shove my bento into my backpack. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and put my hands together underneath the table, imagining what it’s like to hold onto a gun.

Holding a gun isn’t something I’ve done often, but Dad said that visualization is the most important part. I have to be able to pull off imagining what holding onto a gun feels like before I can come close to firing the real thing. I’ve actually only held one once, and that was so I could know what it feels like. Even the little ones feel heavy, and it’s not something I’ll be able to avoid if I’m serious about practicing, which at this point, I could go either way.

But I’ve gotta try. I promised Dad that I would try. So I wrap my hands close to each other, pointing the muzzle of my imaginary weapon straight at the ground---or as best I can with my desk in the way. From there, I focus on breathing and remembering the next steps after checking for ammunition and setting the safety to off. From there, it’s raising your hands up, nice and steady, and checking your sight and depth perception—

“That’s not an amateur’s technique,” someone says, and I pull my finger through the air where my trigger was, a bang going off inside my head. Or it’s an actual bang from me standing up, knocking my chair against the desk behind me. A bento clatters against the ground, spilling its contents. Thankfully, it’s only a bit of rice, so not too much food had been wasted, but that doesn’t make up for what an idiot I was being.

“Shit, I’m sorry—”

“Karakuri, what the hell?”

“Sorry, sorry, I was spacing out, I didn’t mean to!”

I drop down to the ground, hoping to scrape up what I can to help. One of the girls—the one that bumped into me earlier—rushes off to get some paper towels. Ugh, this is so stupid. I should’ve gone somewhere else if I didn’t want to hear them, ten minutes left in the lunch period or no. I definitely shouldn’t have tried to sneak in gun practice in the middle of school anyways. That would just bring awkward questions, and I don’t feel like explaining my dad’s paranoid overprotective streak.

By the time the warning bell rings, we’ve cleared up most of the mess, and all is well. I offer a few more apologizes, and Shinohara—the girl who’s lunch I busted up---brushes them off. She does, however, pull me close to whisper, like there’s some secret either of us would ever have to possibly share between us.

“But,” she whispers, “when did you start talking to Minegishi? Can you, like, hook me up or something?”

And I realize the person who knocked me out of my mental practice was none other than my seat mate, who happens to be sitting down, looking through a notebook covered in what I can only guess is computer code I’ll never be able to understand.

And I want to know just when he started talking to me, too.

* * *

After classes are over I pack up my things and get ready for my usual routine of heading to the Kendo Club’s room. While I’m not a member, by brother is, and, even though he’s only older than me by a year, he’s always insisted on walking me home. I usually amuse myself on the sidelines by working on my homework. Bag slung over my shoulder, I go to head out the classroom door.

Or I would if someone weren’t in my way. And I don’t mean in the “Sorry, I’m accidentally blocking your path” way.

Minegishi Naoya is most definitely in my way, and the fact that he’s not afraid to make eye contact proves that he’s doing it on purpose.

“Karakuri,” he says, and I resist the urge to jump at the sound of his voice. For such a skinny guy, it’s always been kinda deep. I usually just hear it when he answers questions in class, but this is completely different. Even the couple of times we’ve had classroom duty together, he’s always been quiet.

“Can I help you?” I ask, and the words sound ruder than I meant them to be. “Sorry, we just usually don’t talk much.” I emphasize the last words in hopes that it’ll get Shinohara off my back later, though I really doubt that. “Did something happen?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Minegishi doesn’t even break eye contact, and I have to do it first. His stare is way too much for anyone to take. “I was just curious where you learned that technique of yours from earlier.” He raises up his hand, forming the shape of a gun. The expression on his face is nothing but amused. “As you can see, my own skills aren’t quite up to par.”

I open my mouth and then close it, not getting anywhere. I can’t have people knowing about my gun practice, because that would just be stupid. I’m not really on anyone’s radar, and I don’t want to be. Anything would be better than that.

So I say the first thing that comes to my mind, which so happens to be: “I’d rather not talk about that here. Can we maybe go somewhere more private?” Shinohara gasps loudly, and then starts pounding at her phone’s keyboard loud enough for me to hear.

Yes, even the rumor spreading around that there might be something going on between me and Minegishi is better than that.

And as Minegishi says “Naturally,” through his smile, I sincerely hope that my guess was right.

* * *

Minegishi tries to head for the front entrance while I head for the club rooms. We both pause to look at each other, and he even goes so far to raise an eyebrow. “My brother,” I blurt out. “We were supposed to walk home together. I need to let him know where I’m going.”

Minegishi takes a moment, as if there’s anything to consider. What I don’t tell him is that I won’t be going anywhere until Hiraku knows where I’m at. Mainly because I don’t like the idea of running around with a guy without telling my brother, even if it’s _so_ not like that.

I pray to god that it’s not like that.

“Very well,” Minegishi says, and I frown a bit. Who talks like that anyway? He sounds like my mom when she’s trying to be polite to company. “I’m not in any rush, Karakuri. Take your time.”

“Right.” I don’t swallow the lump in my throat until I turn away from him. Now I feel like I should be in a hurry, like this is a mistake or something. Now that we’re one-on-one without Shinohara behind me, I’m getting the feeling of chills. Screw the whole “mysterious genius” vibe Shinohara and her buddies slap him with; Minegishi is just plain creepy.

I walk a bit faster than necessary, but Minegishi keeps up with me just fine. I glance at him, and he’s still handsome, even with his weird behavior. I feel so stupid getting caught up in his aura or whatever. He’s nothing special, just an ordinary guy with good looks and a lot of brains.

“Is something bothering you?” he asks, and I almost trip over his words. Dammit, he must have caught me looking at him. I bet he’s so used to catching all the girls’ attention that he thinks I’m just like them—and unfortunately, I kind of am. I shake my head and face forward, almost to the sports gyms. Hiraku should still be in the middle of warm ups, so I should be able to make this pit stop quick.

“Other than why you would suddenly start talking to me out of nowhere, no,” I retort before I can stop myself. Enough of that nonsense, face forward, _face forward_!

Minegishi lets out a chuckle, and I find that I’m relieved. At least he found me more amusing than rude; I can kind of live with that. “I wouldn’t say it was completely unprovoked.” I’m proud to say that I don’t end up blushing. “You were in the middle of something interesting—ah, but you didn’t want to talk about that where people who might recognize you can hear, now didn’t you?”

He’s right, and I come to a stop in front of the Kendo Club’s dojo. I open the door. “Osu!” I call out, looking around. A couple of Hiraku’s friends call back to me, and I’m able to ignore the presence behind me. Even though I’m nothing but a loiterer, the club room still feels like home to me. “Where’s Aniki?”

“Changing into his gear,” Nagi calls back. I let out an exaggerated sigh.

“ _Still_?” Beside Nagi, Enomoto snickers. I want to look behind me to see if Minegishi’s there, but I don’t. While I would rather talk to Hiraku in person, I’ll have to settle. “Will you tell him I’m heading home early tonight? A classmate of mine wants to go over an assignment together.”

“You got it,” Enomoto says, flashing a thumbs up. Nagi elbows him in the side, and together they start up their practice drills. I give them a short bow of appreciation and turn to exit. This time, Minegishi has chosen to wait a bit of a distance away, not blocking my path. He is, however, right by the doorway, which means he was close enough to hear every word—including my feeble excuse.

I try not to let his smile get to me as I close the door. “I wouldn’t call what we’re reviewing homework, per say,” Minegishi remarks. “Well, not for you exactly.” _And what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

I shake it off, settling my bag on my shoulder and heading down the hall that leads to the front gates. “Whatever,” I say. “You invited me out, so you better have had a place in mind to go.”

* * *

Much to my surprise, Minegishi does, in fact, have a place in mind. I let him take the lead this time, keeping a few steps behind and watching his back. My hands are twitchy, and I wish I had something better to do with them that wouldn’t seem like a nervous habit. Playing at gun practice while walking down the street definitely isn’t an option.

Once I stop recognizing the buildings, I start to get a bit nervous. A number of options flash through my mind, and I grimace. This could be something benign like going to his place or maybe even something like a prank. Worst of all, I could be walking into trouble, and I do my best to stay alert, to plan a route home. I blame my dad for teaching me his paranoid ways, though they may just be what saves me.

“Where are we going exactly?” I bring myself to ask. “I don’t know about you, but I live in the opposite direction. I’d rather not end up staying out too late, got me?”

“Don’t worry so much,” Minegishi says. He doesn’t turn back to face me, but his voice carries well enough. I scowl at his back. I think I’m worrying just the right amount, thanks! “We’re almost there and I don’t intend to keep you for long. I just have a few questions, nothing more.”

I want to ask him what exactly those questions are, but there’s no sense in it when we’ve already come this far to have a private conversation. We pass a train station on the way, so getting home shouldn’t be an issue. I just hope I’m there before Hiraku gets home from practice. If I’m out too late, I’ll have both of my family members fussing over me.

Before I can even grumble a “We better” in response, Minegishi veers off the sidewalk and into a nearby building, which I soon realize is one of those Internet cafés. I’ve never been in one, but it seems like an interesting enough concept. And each booth is pretty private, so I guess I won’t have to worry about anyone overhearing, especially people from school.

“A double,” Minegishi requests. “For an hour.” The booth is paid for and opened for us pretty easily, and I sit down in one of the chairs. Minegishi takes the other. There isn’t much space, but enough room to breathe. I could stand and stretch if I needed to without hassle, which means there’s plenty of distance to put between me and him. On the desk, two computers sit, both of them newer models than the family computer we have at home.

This brings up the question of how much the place costs, which then brings up how Minegishi can afford it. I decide that I don’t want to know.

“So what do you want?” I ask. One part of me thinks I need to hurry because we only have an hour to settle this. The other part of me is more worried about the fact that I now have to spend an entire hour in Minegishi’s presence, alone. “You scared the shit out of me earlier, sneaking up on me like that. You hardly ever talk to anyone, why me?”

Minegishi isn’t fazed by my accusing words. Again, he looks more amused than anything, and I wish I knew how to throw a punch so I could hit him in the face. “You were practicing how to hold a gun,” he says, with total confidence. “That brings up plenty of questions, don’t you think?”

I click my tongue and put my hands together again, this time not in full concentration mode. I raise them up, awkward and connected loose fists. “What makes you think that?” I say. My imaginary gun is facing the ceiling, and my instincts from training are screaming at me to put it down, aim at the ground. “This could be anything. Maybe I just pray weird or something.”

“Because you’re careful,” he says. “And precise.” I flinch a bit, my finger almost twitching against my imaginary trigger. If I had fired, the bullet would have eventually fell at hurt someone, and it would probably be me over Minegishi, unless the thing got lodged in the ceiling. _Just where the hell did that analysis come from?_ “You’re a methodological person, Karakuri. From how you organize your notes to when you solve problems on the board. Even when you’re cleaning up, you go through routines and systems and hardly ever stray.”

I’m struck with the realization that this means he’s been watching me, paying attention to me. “What do you want?” I ask again, dropping my hands to the armrests. My imaginary gun disintegrates. It takes a lot more than I’d like to admit to keep my voice from shaking. “If you’re just messing with me, I don’t see the point.”

“I’m not,” he says, with such finality that I find myself believing him the instant my mouth goes dry. I should have picked up a drink or a snack or something that I could spend time on instead of looking at him. “I think I’d like to know more about you, Karakuri. You seem…”

“If you so much as tell me that I’m different from the other girls, I’ll find a way to strangle you.”

Minegishi chuckles, as if he very much doubts that. I doubt it, too, but I don’t let it show. “Well, if you won’t accept obvious but cliché statements…” He pauses, as if he has to think it over. “I’ll admit, the fact that you don’t actively fawn over me is nice. But other than that, you seem like someone I could hold an intelligent conversation with. I have no need to toy with you or pull pranks. What exactly will that accomplish?”

“I don’t know,” I admit. I’m stuck holding eye contact because there’s nothing else to do. “I’m just not used to enigmatic guys suddenly dropping it on me that they want to be friends, particularly not because I know how to use a gun.”

“So you admit that you can.”

I grimace again, because I walked right into that trap. “Yeah.” The word feels sticky in my mouth, because I’ve never told anyone before. “My dad thought it might be good for me to know, just in case. He’s a police officer, so he was able to get me on the training ground. I only know the basics, though, nothing special…”

“Considering that guns are illegal in this country, I would say it’s something special,” Minegishi muses. Once again, I have to concede the point. “Though there aren’t many everyday situations where I can think of a gun being a ready option to defend yourself with.”

I shift in my seat, finally tearing my eye contact away. I don’t care if my tells are obvious; I’m not telling him. “It’s silly,” I say, my voice quiet. “But I think I want to know anyway. Just in case.”

Minegishi hums, as if the idea is amusing. “You’re quite right,” he says, as if that much is supposed to be considered high praise or something. “There are many possibilities for the future. You wouldn’t want to be unprepared.”

* * *

I make it home easily before either Dad or Hiraku make it home, almost out of breath. I make sure to finish up at least part of my homework so my story about working with a classmate holds some water, and then get to work on dinner prep when I know they’ll make it home soon. The house is quiet, and that just makes the eerie feeling that Minegishi gives off resonate inside my chest so much worse.

“How’d your thing go with your classmate?” Hiraku asks me as he deals some more rice into his bowl.

“Good,” I say, not knowing how else to describe it. “I think I helped him understand a lot.”

Because even though I tried my hardest, I’m sure that Minegishi learned exactly what he needed to out of that conversation.

* * *

The second time Minegishi invites me out after school, I start to feel a bit more suspicious. I’m on guard for more pointed questions, but it doesn’t get too far. We actually talk about normal high school stuff for a bit, and I even get to learn some things about him. Like how he’s some programming genius and he’s been making money home brewing systems and selling them to people who need or want them. I’m beyond impressed, mainly because my talents really seem to be centered on taking care of the house.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Minegishi says between bites of the cheap sushi we scraped out of the super market before sitting down in the internet café again. “A lot of high school age kids don’t have half a clue how to turn on the stove, let alone use it.”

I shrug, sipping at my fruit milk. I fiddle with the mouse on the computer, keeping the screen lit up, but not much else. It’s Minegishi that puts the thing to use, not me. “Taking care of the house won’t do me any good unless I can afford one to live in,” I say. “It’s not like I can just get married off. Staying with my Dad is just gonna end up being a burden on him, too…”

“Then maybe you should stop thinking inside the box.” I raise an eyebrow at him, mainly because he’s giving me advice without that tone that I think is him mocking me—which he tends to use a lot. “There’s gotta be something a gun-wielding high school girl can do in this day and age.”

I roll my eyes. “I haven’t seen any auditions for anime protagonists lately. Besides, the girls in those always end up getting shipped with their obligatory teenage boy hero that has a thing for looking up girl’s skirts.” I look him over. “Sorry, but you don’t fit the bill, Mr. Computer Genius. Even with your hair and eyes.”

“Ah, but I never said anything about being the hero, now did I?”

I nod, because its true enough. If anything, Minegishi’s going to grow up to be the villain.

I’ll just be a side character that gets killed off before the finale even gets close.

* * *

After the third time Minegishi and I are seen leaving campus together, Shinohara pulls me aside during lunch.

“Karakuri, what the hell?” she demands, though its more confused than forceful. “You said there wasn’t anything going on. What’s happening?”

I don’t know why she cares so much or why she thinks its suddenly okay to act like we’re friends. Well, I know why she cares, because I understand what jealously looks like on Shinohara perfectly. She has a crush on Minegishi, and it’s probably far along enough that she’s written a confession letter or two. I figure I’ll ask Minegishi just what he does with those the next time we talk.

“Listen, I don’t really understand him,” I say, “but if you’re worried about us dating or something, it’s not gonna happen.” I want to tell her that there’s zero chance of him and her dating, too, but I don’t think directly is the best way to put it. I’m really convinced that the guy isn’t interested in anyone at this point. “Minegishi is way beyond us— _any_ of us, okay? I think he’s just talking to me because he’s bored.” The guy only seems to interact with me whenever he’s not doing his programming work, and last time he even was building codes on the computer while we talked.

“What does that even _mean_?” Shinohara whines. She lets go off my wrist and holds an arm across her chest. “Ugh, I’m so jealous you, Karakuri, this is dumb, it’s not even _fair_ —”

“Whoa, there’s nothing to be jealous of, okay?” I hold my hands up, hoping to placate her. “Minegishi and I only really hang out every couple of weeks. We just shoot the shit and eat crappy convenience store food. I’m not even interested in him like that, so just chill.”

She looks at me with a blank stare. “You’re not?” Yes, because you totally need to say that like it’s something unthinkable. “I—I’m sorry I just.” Shinohara lets out a frustrated growl, though it wouldn’t sound out of place on a disgruntled alley cat. “You should probably get going or your brother’s gonna worry.”

“Yeah.” I take the out with gusto and nearly knock into a desk on my way out of the room. This entire situation has been nothing but stupid. If I hadn’t been so stupid as to try and practice in the classroom, I could have been left alone for a while. But no, now I have get-togethers with the most popular guy in the class plus Shinohara’s jumping down my throat again.

_Aw, god damn it._

“Azuki-chan!” I stop at the sound of my name. My brother rushes down the stairs to catch up with me, and I worry that he’s going to trip. As a third year, this is his last chance to compete with his teammates. Getting an injury is something he should be more cautious of, but he barrels to my side anyway. “You actually coming today? No dates or anything?” Hiraku teases. I don’t even have the good will to humor him with an eye roll at his little joke. “Yikes, don’t look so grumpy, imouto. Did that Minegishi guy dump you or something?”

“We’re not dating,” I say, and Hiraku stops reaching for his shinai case at his back. “I think I’ve just got some frustration built up that I need to work off. All this preparation for exams is starting to get to me.”

Hiraku nods, and I know he understands better than I do. There are tournaments coming up, plus he’s got entrance exams. My problems seem petty, but if I can’t confide in my brother, where else am I supposed to go. “Then you need to do something about it. I always throw myself into practice and it burns out the thoughts. You haven’t gone practicing with Dad in a while, have you? I’m sure he’d be delighted to have you swing by again.”

I think it over while Hiraku wins several sparring matches, and end up deciding to go for it. I ask Dad over dinner, and Hiraku flashes me a thumbs up across the table. Dad agrees easily, his smile somewhat assuring me that this is probably a good call.

* * *

Dad has Sunday off and takes me to the shooting range with him. I gear up the best I can—safety goggles and the like—and pick up his New Mambu M60. It’s the gun of the Japanese police force, so it’s the only one I can try. Fortunately, it doesn’t have as much of a rebound to it as other guns even though I haven’t exactly firing yet. Dad’s insisted that it’s best for me to get used to holding the sucker and I agree.

“You gonna be okay, Azuki?” he asks, and I nod while taking deep breaths. The first thing to do when you pick up a gun is to make sure it’s unloaded. Even if someone tells you it’s unloaded or the last time you picked it up was to unload it—you make sure it’s unloaded. There is no compromise on this rule, and I go through with it, opening up the chamber. “You haven’t wanted to practice in a couple months, so you might be unused to it.”

“I’ll be fine,” I say, trying to smile. I haven’t mentioned to him that I’ve been practicing the hand motions without even thinking about it. Now, with the actual thing in my hand, it actually feels like it fits. “I’m just gonna be working on my stance and aim today. Maybe take a couple of shots with the blanks. I wanna do this, Dad. Don’t stress yourself out over it.”

Dad frowns, and I know what he’s thinking. Training with guns has been his idea from the start, so he feels like he forced me into it. What he keeps forgetting is that I agreed, and that I’m here today because I chose to.

My dad sighs and looks to me. “Let me know if you need anything, then,” he says. “I’m just gonna practice in the next lane over. Don’t you dare put any ammunition in that gun without telling me.”

“I’m not stupid.” I let just enough playfulness into the words so he knows I’m not angry. “I’m not ready to mess with real bullets and you know it.”

Dad nods and picks up his own practice gun. “Right next to you,” he repeats before he walks off, and it’s just be and the gun.

I’ve had the Mambu pointed at the ground, lazily holding it in one hand. I walk up to the division between me and the shooting range and adjust my headphones before lifting the gun up, both hands on the grip. Even with the protection, I can still hear the bangs of other people taking their shots and remember that I’m in a police station. I need to at least look like I know what I’m doing if I don’t want to cause any trouble.

I spend at least an hour getting used to taking aim—first with one eye, then with both. One eye is needed to aim properly, the second is needed for depth perception. Once I think I’m on target, I pull my trigger, even though it only produces clicks as the barrel rotates and nothing else. I have no way of telling if I’m actually aiming properly, and the only way to tell will be to take proper ammunition in and fire it.

Not that I think Dad is actually going to let me do that whatsoever.

I try to be patient. For a few minutes, I even get distracted as the target to the right of me is quickly filled up with holes, muffled bangs following one after the other. They aren’t perfect shots, but they are clustered around the center of the target, and one even tears apart the paper bullseye. I’m beyond impressed and I wonder who that is before I remember that’s my dad over there.

_Will I never be able to shoot like that?_

I shouldn’t actually ever _need_ to shoot like that, but I want to. It would be beyond cool if I could take shots—not that I know what at. After a while, I start to get fidgety and have to set the gun down before I decide it’d be a good idea to load up ammo and fire off my frustrations without Dad’s permission.

Minegishi’s weird behavior and Shinohara’s jealousy are still poking at me, grating me apart. I’m almost sick of both of them, and I just want to get this energy out before I do something I’ll regret. I should have joined a sports club like Hiraku, because then I’d have something to aim for. Instead, I’m just sitting around trying to get my energy out through something that I’ll never be able to do on a regular basis.

I sit down on the sidelines and wait for my energy to die out. But it never does, even when Dad and I take a break for lunch. Hiraku sends me a text to ask how I’m doing, and I give him a nondescript _Alright_ as I poke at my food. Dad notices, and he raises his eyebrow at me. I come out of the contact somehow feeling like I’ve done something wrong.

“Azuki,” he says, “do you want to actually fire at something?”

I nod so fast that my hat almost falls into my soba.

* * *

Dad starts me on blanks first, which is probably a good thing considering the noise scares me enough that I almost drop the gun when I start. Part of the point of blanks is to get people used to the sound, and I understand why. Even with the headphones on, the entire bang feels like its ripping though my body, vibrations almost numbing my hands. The sound is definitely louder since the shooting range is a closed quarters, but it’s still a bit much.

“You’re doing fine,” Dad says to me when I look back to him. “Go on, try some more.”

I go through the entire six-shot chamber, taking shorter pauses between each one. There isn’t an actual shell or anything, so I still can’t tell how my aim is, but I try anyway. I want to be able to be ready when it’s time. Dad watches from afar as I load more blanks in and try it again. This time, the sound doesn’t seem so loud, but maybe that’s my ears giving up on hearing just to keep me safe.

As the afternoon drags on, Dad finally lets me have a cheap practice bullet, just one. I load it into my gun and hold it up, trying to be as precise with my aim as possible. This is probably the only bullet he’ll give me before we have to call it a day, and then I won’t get to try again. It would be pretty lame if I didn’t even nick the target after all that mental simulation, wouldn’t it?

I realize I’m hesitating and take in a deep breath. Just to steady myself, I hold it for several second before I let it out. Thinking that I’ll have more time to practice later, I aim with just one eye open. Depth perception can come later; firing is now.

Finally, I’m able to pull the trigger.

The gun bangs, just as loud as it did with the blank. The recoil, on the other hand, isn’t something I’m so used to, and my arm jerks back. I take a few steps back, steading myself against the dividing wall, trying to come to terms with what just happened. I actually did it. I fired a fun. Glancing into the firing range I see my target, completely unscathed. My bullet probably bit the dust in the ground or something, but I can’t stop grinning anyways.

“Feeling better?” Dad asks as I walk towards him.

“Yeah,” I breathe out. “I think so.”

* * *

“Your computer’s acting up?” Minegishi says as we walk out of the school gates. It’s an afternoon in October, and the winter uniform has gone back in session. Minegishi is one of the few guys in the class who wears his uniform properly and it suits him well. I adjust my hat back into place and nod like an idiot.

“Sorry, you’re the only person I can think of to ask.” Sadly, it’s the truth. “It’s kind of an old model, so maybe it’s that? But it started acting up while Aniki was trying to talk to some of his friends online, so it’s kind of an inconvenience. If you don’t mind…?”

“I can look at it,” Minegishi says with utter confidence. I’m kinda floored—enough that my reaction to realizing I have effectively invited him over to my place is incredibly delayed. “If it’s an older model, it should be easier to fix. You’ll be up and running by the end of the night.”

“Right,” I say, taking the lead since I’m the only one that knows the way. Before, we’ve always hung out in the internet café. Even though the room was isolated, it felt safe in a way. More public. Now he and I are going to be in the house together, alone, and neither Hiraku or Dad are going to be there to put any sort of buffer up.

_Don’t be stupid. He’s more likely to form an attachment to his computer than he is to you._

Even so, I find myself daydreaming of stupid shojo manga scenarios as I walk. It would be so easy to just go that route, have my life turn into a comedy of some sort. But Minegishi is no laughing matter, and I don’t feel like one, either. I feel like a mess that’s stuck more than anything else.

We make it to my place—a small, three room family apartment—without difficulty. I unlock the door and hope that maybe Dad got off early and receive no such luck. We slip off our shoes at the doorway and I lead the way to the family room. The computer sits on the desk, and I watch as Minegishi looks it over, almost like he’s sizing it up without even turning the thing on.

“Child’s play,” he states and sits down before I can even tell him the password to log on.

* * *

Hiraku thankfully comes home after Dad, so there’s less of a scene to be had. It took Minegishi hardly an hour to fix our slow, clogged up machine, and it works perfectly now, even better than when we first got it.

“I won’t bother explaining it since most people are confused by technical reports,” Minegishi says, somehow having the balls to be his rude, usual self to my father. “But all you need to know is that I cleared away several chunks of data that were slowing it down and it should work fine now. Let me know if you need my help again…though I tend to only give out free sessions on occasion.”

Dad just laughs and pats Minegishi’s shoulder. I’d be too intimidated to initiate any form of physical contact, let alone go ahead and be so friendly. “Thanks a bunch,” Dad says, grinning like an idiot. “Why don’t you stay for dinner? Azuki’s a fine cook, you know.”

Minegishi smiles and looks me directly in the eyes. He’s sure a charmer, I’ll give him that. Dad’s completely won over and even my heart decides it needs a few extra beats tossed in to keep functioning. “So I’ve heard,” Minegishi comments with his same almost too wide smile.

Hiraku sneaks up behind me as I start to clean the vegetables for dinner and whispers, “I thought you guys weren’t dating.”

I elbow him in the gut with a promise that his portion of dinner will be poisoned.

* * *

I spend every other weekend practicing firearms, and my aim steadily improves to the point that I can actually hit the target now—I’m just nowhere near the center. I’ve stopped reacting to the recoil as much, too and I come out of each session feeling a little bit refreshed.

My after-school meetings with Minegishi have become weekly. I spend the rest of the time either at Hiraku’s practices or avoiding Shinohara in the halls. She doesn’t have it out for me or anything, but I can tell she’s getting annoyed. Why does she care that Minegishi and I hang out?

“If she likes you so much, she should just confess and get it over with,” I grumble between sips of another bottle of fruit milk. Minegishi’s working on another line of code I don’t understand in the internet café, but he still takes the moment to acknowledge me. “I mean, this is getting stupid. I’m tired of being her emotional punching bag.” It’s getting to me enough that I’ve actually been imagining her as my target during practice. Even if I’m only skimming my mental outline with my shots, it’s kind of refreshing.

“Well, I’m sure she would do that if I didn’t turn her down,” he remarks, and my jaw drops. Of course, that was stupid of me. Shinohara isn’t so passive as to not ask the person she likes out; that’s just a stupid concept. “I’m afraid that you’re getting caught in the crossfire, Karakuri.”

I huff, playing with the zipper on my jacket. “This is dumb,” I say. “It’s not like I even—”

I stop. I was about to say _It’s not like I even like you,_ but that’s not true. That’s definitely not true. I hate all the girls that like Minegishi for just his looks, but after these couple of months, I’ve felt the tugs of a crush. It’s nothing important, nothing that would last, but I wouldn’t actually mind dating Minegishi as long as we still stayed like this…

“You don’t what, Karakuri? Do tell.” I try to backpedal, but Minegishi doesn’t let me. “Excuses aren’t befitting of you. You should try and do better than that. I thought you wanted to be honest with me.”

My jaw drops because I’ve never said that in so many words. But Minegishi has been around me for far too long and I’m sure that he already knows. I’d be disappointed if I guy as smart of him didn’t notice. I haven’t even been trying to hide it or anything.

“I think I like you,” I say, the words coming out clearer than I thought they would. “I know you probably don’t like me, so I’m not going to say anything like we should get together. I’m okay with the way things are, so please forget about it.”

“Oh, Karakuri,” Naoya says, and I can tell by his tone that he’s disappointed. I expect him to berate me, but instead he actually turns away from the computer, spinning his chair to face me. “Who ever said that I wasn’t interested in you?”

* * *

“Ha, I told you!” Hiraku crows. “I _told_ you you were dating.” He puffs up like a bird, too, even in his kendo gear. Practice just let out and my brother can’t stop grinning, even through the sweat he’s coated in. “Why didn’t you just believe me, Azuki-chan. Your aniki would never lead you on like that.”

I scowl and try to move out of the way of his hand trying to muss up my hair. I pull my beanie out of my pocket and pull it on like a shield. “What’s it matter?” I whine. It figured I could keep the secret all I want but Minegishi still does what he wants. “So we’re dating. It’s nothing special!”

“What’s special is that Karakuri is taking it so well,” Nagi remarks. Enomoto nods as he starts to pull off the outer layers of his uniform. “Remember when he didn’t like Azuki-chan coming here because she would be hanging out with a bunch of guys all the time? That was some crazy stuff.”

“Hiraku’s growing up!” Enomoto croons. Hiraku shoots them both a glare and doesn’t let it up. “Hey man, we’re just tellin’ the truth. We thought you would try and take out the first guy that ever got that close to your sister.”

I’m surprised, too. Hiraku’s always tried to be the strong older brother. Anything less than that wouldn’t sit right with his image. He was always there for me, even when things were stressful for him. But he’s kind of been sitting back and letting this whole thing with Minegishi go through, even encouraging it.

“Who are you and what have you done with Hiraku?” I half-tease.

“Aw, come on!” Hiraku whines. “Listen, we’re all getting older. Azuki-chan isn’t an exception. Soon I’ll be going to college and we won’t be able to be this close anymore. I mean, I’ll try my damnedest, but it’ll be tough. So if there’s a guy that makes her smile even when she comes home and complains about what a weirdo he is, then I’m okay with it.”

Nagi and Enomoto both stare, eyes wide, and I try to blink away the tears that are forming in mine.

* * *

I finally visit Minegishi’s house in the middle of December, just as Christmas is approaching. I’m starting to get a bit nervous about the prospect of actually going on a holiday date, but I mostly keep it in. For now, I worry about whether or not his family will like me, which is a silly concern since I’m actually sure that Minegishi would stay with me regardless. Still, I grip onto the hems of my jacket as Minegishi goes to unlock the door.

“Just relax,” he says, reading me as well as always. By this point, it’s actually kind of endearing, how much he notices about me. “You’re here because my cousin wants to meet you. He’s hardly even ten, plus he’s pretty quiet. Ask him about music and he’ll open right up.”

“Uh-huh,” I say, but I’m not quite feeling it. Minegishi returns his key to his pocket but doesn’t turn the nob. Instead, he slips an arm around my shoulder, pulling me until my arm is pressed against his side. I blush and start to stutter at the contact.

“You always think too hard,” Minegishi scolds. “While that can be helpful, there’s no need for that here. You just need to be yourself—and even if you’re a little quiet, that’s okay, too.”

I nod, taking deep breaths. I can fire a gun and actually hit close to the bullseye now, and I’m afraid of meeting his family? Really, I need to get my priorities straight. “Okay,” I say. “Okay, I’m good. Let’s do this.”

Minegishi smiles and opens the door. We’re hardly inside before a small boy with dark blue hair runs up to us, a pair of headphones around his neck and a small smile on his face. “Nii-chan,” he says in a soft voice, then his eyes flicker to me. I meekly hold up a hand in a wave. “Is this your girlfriend?”

Getting asked that so bluntly by a little kid makes me more embarrassed that I’m so embarrassed by the concept. Minegishi ruffles the little boy’s hair, a smile on his face I’ve never seen before. “Yes, she is,” he says. “Now help her settle in and introduce yourself while I take our bags to my room. Karakuri?”

The last is obviously directed towards me, as is the hand he extends. I hand him my bag, but keep my jacket on. Soon enough, it’s just me and the smaller Minegishi boy, who hasn’t averted his gaze from me. “The living room’s right this way,” he says, pointing down the hall Minegishi just went down. He starts to walk, and I go to follow, but he stops and turns to look at me. “I’m Minegishi Kazuya, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Karakuri Azuki,” I answer, using my best be-polite-to-kids voice. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

Kazuya frowns, but he scampers down the hallway soon enough. I follow him to the living room, which is mostly a couple of couches and a TV. There’s a stand with some books on it, too, and a calendar hanging up by a desk in the corner. I sit down on the three-seat couch closest to me, avoiding the loveseat. Kazuya sits down beside me, his expression smoothed out.

“If you’re Nii-chan’s girlfriend, why does he call you by your family name?” he asks. My mouth flaps a bit, but I don’t really have a satisfactory answer.

“Well, Minegishi and I—”

“You do it, too.” As quiet as he is, Kazuya’s voice carries an accusation. “I thought couples were supposed to call each other by their given names, because they’re close.” He pauses, brow furrowed as he thinks over his words. “Sorry, did I say too much?”

He’s fairly considerate for a kid his age—much nicer than his brother, that’s for sure. I hope he grows up to be a nice guy when he gets older. “No, it’s fine,” I assure. Not wanting the little guy to feel guilty, I make sure to smile. “Some people are just more comfortable with referring to each other by their family names. We called each other that for so long it’s kind of stuck.”

Seemingly encourages on by my words, Kazuya leans a bit towards me. “Do you feel more comfortable calling him that?” he asks.

I bite my lip as I think about it. I consider the scenario, try to imagine what it would be like for him to call me _Azuki_ , for me to call him _Naoya_. Admittedly, it sounds kind of nice, but if I do it too quickly, would he notice. We’ve never really hooked on honorifics, either, so it might be awkward. Not even adding _–kun_ to his name; Shinohara would throw a fit.

Ugh, her pestering has even started to get to my thoughts when I’m alone. I definitely need another shooting range session before I do something I regret.

“I don’t know,” I say. Then, it hits me, the honesty of kids. “Do you think it’d make him happy if I called him Naoya?” Even then his name tastes strange on my tongue, almost rich. That doesn’t stop me from liking it, though.

Instantly, Kazuya nods. “I think it’d be nice,” he says. Ah, this kid’ll definitely be a charmer when he gets older, especially if he even has half of his brother’s looks.

“Then I’ll try it,” I say. The declaration surprises me more than Kazuya, but he looks up to me with an expression of awe anyways. “It won’t hurt anything. But if we still call each other by our family names afterwards, you can’t say we didn’t surprise.” Kazuya gives me another nod, and I resume my smile. “So Naoya tells me you like music. What’re you listening to in those things there?”

* * *

Dinner goes smoothly enough, and I manage to somehow have casual conversation without making an idiot of myself. Little Kazuya seems to open up a bit and leads the conversation, asking random questions. I end up telling him everything from my class number to my shoe size, and get the same information in return. Naoya (and I’m still trying to get used to it) is relaxed around him, the most at ease I’ve ever seen.

The people he’s not at ease with are his parents, who halfway through dinner I realize he calls them “Aunt” and “Uncle.”

Kazuya makes me promise to come back sometime, which I do as I put on my shoes. I also promise to find some music for him to listen to. I have a few older CDs lying around, and so does Hiraku. I’m sure he’ll love it.

“I’ll walk you home,” Naoya says, slipping on his shoes beside me. I try to protest, but he just shakes his head. “Your family would never let me get away with it. I’d have Hiraku-senpai hunting me down in the halls for letting you go alone.” I pout and put my foot down a bit harder than necessary when I stand up. “I know you’re not weak, _Azuki_.” My stomach protests all the way up to the back of my throat when he says it like that. “It’ll be nice to walk with you.”

I nod, and Kazuya clings to his brother’s pant leg. “Nii-chan, I wanna go, too.”

“It’s almost your bedtime,” Naoya corrects, his voice infinitely softer than velvet. “I’d never get you back home before then. You’ll be able to see Azuki when she comes back. I’ll play with you tomorrow to make up for it, alright?”

“Okay,” Kazuya says and relinquishes his grip. “Have a good night, Nee-chan.”

I nod dumbly at the words. I’ve always been the younger sibling. “Good night, Kazuya-kun.”

As Kazuya retreats back into the apartment, Naoya opens the door for me. Neither of us have particularly been touchy-feely, so holding hands isn’t something we normally do. We just walk side by side and are a couple of blocks away from the apartment complex before Naoya speaks up.

“Did Kazuya get to you?” he asks, and I can only look to him in confusion. His smirk has an eerie edge to it in the streetlights. “You called me ‘Naoya’ at dinner. That was definitely new.”

“Did you put him up to that?” I mean it to come out teasing, but part of me actually means it. Naoya is a crafty guy. It wouldn’t be above him to use the powers of his adorable little brother to get what he wants.

But Naoya just shakes his head. “If I had wanted that, I would have started calling you Azuki all on my own,” he says, and I can’t shake the bubble of disappointment growing on my brain. “He’s been bothering me about it ever since I started talking about it at home. He seems to think it’s necessary. Not that I mind much.”

I do my best not to get too excited by the fact that he talks about me, but I kinda just fail. “Well then,” I say, smiling, “I guess I’ll just have to keep it up, then.” It’s stranger than anything, but I suppose I’ll have to deal with it. Plus the teasing from Hiraku and additional death glares from Shinohara…

We walk a bit farther and stop at another intersection before I speak up again. “Um, if you don’t mind…about your aunt and uncle.” I almost say _parents_ but catch myself, holding my breath. Naoya waits through my pause, as if I can possibly provide a follow up with my tied tongue. After a moment, he sighs.

“My parents died when I was about ten,” he says, but he sounds more bored than anything. I can’t help but flinch at him saying it so bluntly. Ten is Kazuya’s age. It seems so close. “I came to live with my Aunt and Uncle after that—my father and Kazuya’s were brothers.” I find myself watching my feet as I walk, not able to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” I say, and Naoya lets out a soft snort through his nose.

“Don’t be,” he says. “People die, regardless. Just because my parents are dead doesn’t mean that you feeling sorry will change it.” His words hit me in the chest, and I grip my hand into my shirt, desperate for something to cling to. “My aunt and uncle have raised me like a son for what it’s worth. And I’ve gotten to watch Kazuya grow up, so it’s fine.”

At the end of his words there’s that tone again, the one that’s foreign to me. Despite his seeming apathy towards his parents, his aunt and uncle, he cares about Kazuya. Part of me flickers in jealousy, but I let it go. Family bonds easily trump dating for a month, and Kazuya must be important for him to treat him with such patience. Naoya must at least be happy with his cousin—his brother.

That doesn’t stop me from almost breaking down into tears right there. My next breath is sharp.

“Azuki.” Naoya takes hold of my wrist, bringing my steps to a halt. “Look at me, Azuki.”

I look up, but I’m not searching for comfort, and he doesn’t seem to have any intention of giving it. “Sorry,” I say, fighting to keep my voice stable. “I don’t pity you. I… I lost my mom, too. I was seven, so I didn’t really get it, but I’ve never wanted people to pity me, either. I just know it can be tough. I’m… I’m glad you’re okay.”

Naoya stares at me for a moment, his expression blank. I can’t read him at all, but it’s okay. I don’t want to be able to change him, but I wouldn’t mind if he leaned on me, just a little. Minegishi Naoya just seems to stand on his own, solitary, somewhere I sometimes feel like I can’t reach, even when he’s holding onto me.

“You should be more concerned about the future than the past,” he says, voice almost at a mumble. I feel compelled to nod and wipe tears off my cheek with my free hand. “Do try to stop crying before we get you home or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

* * *

Spring comes on faster than I thought it would, and soon Hiraku is taking entrance exams and getting acceptance letters. Shinohara starts to give me the cold shoulder, more passive-aggressive than anything. My aim improves enough that I can hit a bullseye a few times a day, and the rest of the bullets hit the target. Dad is impressed but thankfully doesn’t ask what’s encouraging me on.

“Your birthday is coming up, isn’t it?” Naoya and I still don’t eat lunch together, but we have taken to walking home most days. Hiraku’s kendo practices have come to an end, and he takes to jogging every day to stay in shape. “We should do something special, then. A nice date.”

“You don’t have to,” I say immediately. I’m so used to doing something small with Dad and Hiraku that I didn’t even consider going out. “I don’t expect a present or anything, either. Trust me, it’s nothing special.”

“Oh, but it will be,” Naoya says, and his smirk almost sends me tripping over the sidewalk. “Trust me, Azuki. You won’t be forgetting this anytime soon.”

* * *

It’s a nice and warm Saturday afternoon. There’s a slight breeze, and only a few clouds float across the sky. I’ve been watching them for two hours, not wanting to look at everyone else in the crowd milling about. Even without eye contact, though, I’m sure it’s painfully obvious.

I’m a girl who’s been stood up.

It’s almost funny. I don’t know why I thought any different. Minegishi Naoya—whatever he was aiming for—played me. And I followed along, lured on easily. If only Shinohara could see me now, I’m sure she’d be trying her best to console me while restraining her glee.

I should go home, but for some reason, my feet refuse to move.


	2. Day Before: “Unless I Admit It Now”

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Day Before:

“Unless I Admit It Now”

* * *

I have to leave the safety of my nice, air conditioned workplace and trade it out for the summer heat. August hasn’t been too bad, lately, and I kind of like the warmth, especially since it’s cold enough inside my cubicle to warrant wearing a jacket on top of my uniform. The walk home isn’t too bad, either, and I stop to get my mail. I’m expecting spam, but I find a couple of keys in my mailbox for the parcel lockers.

It’s not unusual for Dad to send me something—I’ve already gotten a few vacation-themed presents from him already. But three boxes is a bit much, especially since I didn’t order anything. There’s probably just been some mistake—maybe the mailman just got someone else’s mail confused with mine. The only way to fix it is to open the parcel lockers up.

There are three packages total, two of them small enough to tuck under my arm together. The last one is pretty long and thin, but I can balance it against my shoulder easily. The only problem is that they all _do_ have my name on them, but no return addresses. Part of me is automatically suspicious, but maybe Dad just didn’t feel like it when he’s going to be traveling around so much on his honeymoon.

Lamenting the fact that I’m going to carry all three of these up to the third floor, I sigh and get started on it. They aren’t too heavy, but I can’t help but find the situation excessive. Maybe I should have just picked them up one at a time…

I have to put down the thin package to unlock my door, but I get inside the apartment without much hassle and kick the door closed behind me. The packages are quickly dumped down on the couch before I go to change. Even if I’m curious, I’d rather not wear my uniform any longer than necessary. Finally cooled down to just a tank top and skirt, I return to my living room and survey the three boxes.

I pick up one of the smaller boxes first and sit down on the floor, back against the couch. I’m able to wriggle my fingers under the tape to peel it up, and the box comes open pretty easily. There’s the usual fluff of packing paper, at that gets strewn about the floor haphazardly as I try to get a look at Dad’s latest souvenir.

Except what I find is a gun.

I’m unable to think for a second, but it definitely is a gun. Police-issue, New Mambu N60. I haven’t gone to the firing range in years, but I still recognize it on sight. There’s a silencer attached to the muzzle, and I’m picking it up before I can stop myself and popping open the chamber to see if it’s loaded.

Sure enough, there are bullets there, six of them. On instinct, I go to unload it, but stop before my fingers touch them. My prints are already all over this gun because I’m a moron. I can say, “Hey, this gun got sent to me in the mail” all I want, but there’s no one to coordinate my story. I would get in trouble for possessing an illegal firearm, and that would probably cause trouble for Hiraku, too. The bullets probably have prints on them. No sense in me smearing those up, too. I put the gun down, back in its paper bed, and try to make myself think like a sensible person.

I know this whole situation could be dangerous. I’m getting loaded weapons in the mail. The box felt a bit heavier than just a gun, though, so I’m guessing there’s something else in there. Part of me wonders if it’s ammunition, but I know better than to check.

“Just leave the box alone, Azuki,” I mutter and look at the next one.

After what I’ve just experienced, I know I should probably let the police screen any more mail before I open it. Actually, I’m impressed that the gun made it through the mail system in the first place. But I need something normal, and all these packages _do_ have different shipping labels. One of them has to be from Dad, and I make myself believe it.

 _If the next package has something dangerous in it, too, I’ll call Aniki, no questions asked,_ I decide. _He’ll take on the report, and everything will be settled. No hassle._ Hiraku followed in Dad’s footsteps and joined the police department after university. If anyone will be able to help me if this gets any more dangerous, it’s him.

I choose the other small package, mainly because my hand bumps into it first when I reach behind me. It slides across the couch and I lower it into my lap after testing its weight. It doesn’t seem like anything heavy as a loaded gun, that’s for sure. I really should just leave it be, but curiosity wins out in the end, and I slip my index finger under the tape.

The box pops open just as easily, and I’m confronted with some protective Styrofoam this time. I carefully slide the chunk of artificial material out, then split it in two. What greets me is a slim bright green rectangle that I’ve seen countless times on TV: a COMP. While originally designed as handheld computer systems, they also serve as game systems, even though there’s not a chip in the back. I had sort of wanted one, but could never justify it when I already had a cellphone and laptop.

Whoever decided to send this was obviously in the mood to give a generous gift. There’s no card on it, or anything, so I can’t say who sent it, though maybe Hiraku did? If so, he would’ve left me a message or something on the COMP itself. I shuffle the box and Styrofoam aside and flip open the COMP, finding its power button on the side, and start it up.

It powers on without any problems, but I don’t see anything like a message folder. In fact, the interface is different than I remember seeing on display, with most of the apps blacked out. There’s one, but the file name is a mystery. Hiraku must have gotten Enomoto to mess with the programming or something.

Well, if I’m going to find out, I have to at least try it, right?

I make sure the unknown app is highlighted and select it. The screen goes black, and I have a sudden fear that I’ve broken it via virus or something. But then a long string of code flashes over the screen, giving me a bad sense of déjà vu and the desire to throw up.

_Peaceful days died.  
Let’s survive._

“What the hell…?”

There’s a flash of light and a crackle of electricity I’ve associated with bad television shows. I flinch back, dropping the COMP into my lap. When I open my eyes, there’s _something_ in the air, and I don’t know what to think of it.

In shape, it looks like a young girl—scratch that, a very small woman. Its hair is long and light purple, and it’s dressed completely in red traditional-looking clothes. I say _it_ instead of _she_ because there are wings sprouting out of its back, ones I assume are keeping it afloat as they flap in slow strokes. Whatever this thing is, it’s definitely not human, and I’m definitely hallucinating.

“I am Moh Shuvuu,” it says. “I have no intentions of serving a girl like you. Prepare to die!”

Before I can even think, it’s in front of me and strikes me in the side. I fly across the floor, thankfully in the opposite direction of my coffee table, and roll a few times before coming to a stop. I regret my choice not to purchase carpet. The COMP slides across the floor, and even my discarded boxes get knocked all over the place.

Maybe it’s the adrenaline, but I don’t feel too bad at all.

The creature—Moh Shuvuu?—scoffs. “That was tougher than I thought,” it says, even though I have no idea what it’s talking about. “Oh well, another strike should do the trick. _Zan!_ ”

Whatever happens next I have no idea how to describe. Suddenly I’m no longer on the floor and I’m assaulted from all sides. My temperature is instantly dropped to freezing, and the sensation of ice burns my skin. Several blows land on my stomach, and I feel the warmth of what is probably the yakiniku I had for lunch dribble down my chest. I crack open an eye, catching patterns of frost across my skin before I’m dropped back to the floor.

At that moment, I finally understand the meaning of the word _die_. This creature—no, this _demon_ plans to kill me.

Nothing else.

An ending.

I’ll lose my right to exist.

“Why aren’t you dead yet?” the Moh Shuvuu screeches, it’s once pretty face twisted, bearing pointed teeth. “Just die and set me free already. _Z—!_ ”

I don’t let it say it. My fist manages to connect with one of her wings, which I’m now realizing are connected to her hair. Thankfully, my cheap apartment has a pretty low ceiling, which gets rid of her air advantage. The Moh Shuvuu actually is thrown back a meter before it rights itself. I’m kind of impressed. It’s pretty small, but I’ve never been that strong.

“How dare you?!” It charges forward. Even though I’ve managed so far, I don’t think I can take another hit like that. I dodge out of the way, somersaulting across the floor. My shoulder bumps up against something, and I realize that it’s one of the boxes. Several centimeters away is the gun, still loaded from my caution.

It’s risky, but it’s either that or die. I have no doubt that this thing can kill me.

I dive for the gun, adjusting it in my grip. My muscle memory still kicks in, even with the years in-between. “You think you can hurt me?” the Moh Shuvuu says, facing me directly. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll suck out your brains!”

“Just shut up already,” I wheeze out, disabling the safety, and I fire.

I fire twice. My arms are shaky, but my aim is true enough to hit the Moh Shuvuu twice in the chest. You don’t aim for the head, because it’s easy to miss, but even if you don’t hit the heart when you aim for the chest, you still hit something important. I guess this holds true for the demon, too, because its hair-wings go slack and it falls to the floor. It twitches a bit, but it doesn’t get up.

“Fine…” it croaks. “I now…serve you.”

And then the Moh Shuvuu is gone, leaving me to stand in the middle of my living room like a moron, a gun in my hand. I don’t know if what just happened qualifies as being as dangerous as a gun, but I definitely can’t go to the police now. There’s no way they’ll believe my story about getting attacked by a monster, plus I fired a fucking gun that I shouldn’t even have. Thankfully it had the silencer, but that doesn’t change the fact that I got knocked around quite a bit. Worried that maybe one of my neighbors heard, I click the safety back on and shove the gun into the back of my skirt’s waist band, tucked underneath my shirt.

Shit, what am I supposed to do? I can’t just keep quiet—I’ll go crazy. And there aren’t any bullet holes in my wall, so what happened definitely was real. I try to take a few deep breaths, but they just shake, worse than my body. I let my legs give out and end up sitting on my legs. Fuck, fuck, this is stupid, this doesn’t even make sense—maybe it’s just a dream. Yakiniku bits are stuck to my chin and I can’t even move to wipe them off.

As if waiting for a moment of weakness, the COMP lets out an alert sound, not unlike the text tone I have set on my cellphone. I look towards it; the COMP is on the floor, still open, just tipped upside down. If I had landed on it like that, it would have easily broken. Again, it lets out the same alert sound, and I crawl across the carpet, fake hardwood straining against my knees.

I pick up the COMP to see an email function now available. The unknown app that I had opened up before is now labeled DEMONS. Beside that is an app that says TEAMS. I almost drop the COMP right there, but the Emails app has a notification on it, and it doesn’t seem to want to go away.

Once more, the alert tone charms, and I can’t ignore it.

I open up the app to see three emails waiting for me. Only one of them matters. I open it before I can think otherwise. The subject: _Congratulations._ The sender: _NAOYA._

I drop the COMP and scramble across the floor to my trashcan, coughing up bits and pieces of my lunch. The nausea doesn’t leave my stomach, though, and I’m left shaking, even worse than before. _Naoya._ I haven’t heard that name in years, not since we graduated. We never talked again after he stood me up. I assumed he didn’t want to. Actually, after that, I didn’t want anything to do with him, either. He probably continued on with his programming business, got rich off it or something, while I got work at a call center performing customer service.

For a moment, I remember the code that flashed across the COMP’s screen before the Moh Shuvuu materialized. I don’t know what it means, but I’m _certain_ that COMPs aren’t supposed to do things like summon monsters into your apartment. I have too many questions, and Naoya is—as always—the one with the answers.

_Azuki. It’s been some time, hasn’t it? I’m sure you’re in no mood for pleasantries, so let’s get right to it._

_The COMP I sent you is modified with several special programs, though you can only access a few of them for now. As you go on, more of your COMP’s functions will be unlocked, so pay attention. While I’m sure you’re more than ready to throw a gift from me in a dumpster already, you will need it to survive the next several days, so make sure you don’t lose it._

_Speaking of gifts, I do hope you enjoyed the others I sent to you. You’ll find them just as useful, I’m sure. Of course, they are a bit more delicate to carry out in public, but you will want them close by. I’ve sent along some accommodations for them as well._

_Beyond that, let me tell you this: everything that has happened and will happen is the absolute truth. You could try and run away from it, but that wouldn’t do much good. It would also waste my good fortune._

_I won’t call you essential for the future, but you will definitely be useful. Don’t let me down, Azuki._

I’m left gripping onto the COMP so hard, as if squeezing it tight enough will reveal it as a cardboard prank and just crush it. But it’s real enough, as is Naoya’s prediction; I want to throw away the COMP immediately—the gun as well, and even the other package I don’t want to open. Don’t let him down? Who the fuck is he kidding?

“I’m the one that was let down!”

I stop. I can’t believe I’m still bitter over that. The day he stood me up was my eighteenth birthday. I’m twenty-four now. It’s been more than six years and he’s still able to get to me. I try not to cry, but I can’t stop it. The COMP rests on my legs as I try to wipe the tears away. I’m left with just more to take their place, hot tearstains against the backs of my hands.

I’m an idiot. No wonder he was able to take advantage of me so easily.

But that’s the stupid thing. Even if he was taking advantage of me, I know that Naoya is smart. Far smarter than me, for sure. And that means if he says that I’ll need the COMP and gun to survive, then he means it.

Again, I’m stuck with a delayed comprehension of understanding. _Survive._ Survive what, exactly?

I suddenly remember that there are two other emails for me to read and force myself to hit the B button on Naoya’s words.

There are three folders in the mailbox. The one that Naoya’s email was in is the “Main Folder.” The others are “System Mail” and “Laplace Mail.” In the former is a message from the “DS Admin” that’s compellingly titled “READ ME.”

Well, as if I’m supposed to argue with that logic.

 _Congratulations!_ The words ring hollow with Naoya’s own message. _You have earned the qualifications to become a demon tamer._

Okay, what the hell?

_You can now summon a demon anytime as an ally and command it._

_Please note that “contracting” with the demons only occurs during the initial booting of this program. Defeating demons summoned via other COMPs does not apply, either._

_Also, a tutorial function has been added to assist you in battle. Please make use of it._

_Have a safe and pleasant experience in your new life as a demon tamer._

I laugh before I can stop myself. “Safe and pleasant”? What the hell about what I just did was “safe and pleasant”? I don’t want to believe it, but that’s the thing. Naoya said this was true. What else am I supposed to think? I just shot a monster in the chest. I can still feel where it tackled me, where my skin frosted over from the ice. It happened. This is the absolute truth. Being in denial would only get me killed.

So, I’m a demon tamer now. Guess that just happened. I resolve to check out the TEAMS function after this. Exiting out of the System mail, I switch over to the Laplace mail, whatever the hell that means.

The message in this folder is simply titled “Laplace Mail,” with the sender marked as “The Observer.”

 _Good afternoon._ Well, this is off to a pleasant enough start. _Here is today’s NEWS._

_(1) At around 16:00, a man will **be killed** in a Shibuya-ku Aoyama apartment. The wounds on the corpse are consistent with an attack by a large carnivorous beast._

_(2) A large **explosion** will occur in Minato-ku Aoyama at 19:00. The cause is unknown._

_(3) At 21:00, a **blackout** will affect the entire Tokyo metropolitan area._

_Have a nice day._

If I were stunned before, this takes the cake. Seeing demons and such, I can believe. After all, I just fought one. But it’s hardly even 15:00 now since I was able to get off lunch early. But this is a news report for today, except all the times in the future.

I close the COMP. I need a breather. Actually, no. I need a drink.

* * *

I go to the grocery store with the plan of buying a couple of bottles of sake and see if my tolerance has changed any since the last time I went all-out drinking, but I end up thinking of the stupid Lala Mail or whatever instead. It would be easier to ignore if I didn’t have the damn thing in my pocket, as well as the gun hidden in a holster underneath my jacket, but I wasn’t keen on leaving them behind, what with the ruckus I caused. What if somebody called the police to the apartment and checked out my room? What if it summoned another monster while I was gone? Even though it’s incriminating to have them on me, it’s the safest place I can think of.

But the stupid mail predicted a blackout, and if that happened, what little food I have in my fridge would spoil to high hell. I do like to eat, so it’ll be better to have stuff that’ll last the night around, just in case. It seems crazy, but it’s not like I won’t eat canned food and shit later on if I have to anyway.

So instead of a basket with a few bottles of alcohol, I end up with a cart of miscellaneous rations. It’ll be more than enough to last a couple of days, let alone one night, but there’s a sale going on anyway. More out of a whim than anything, I pick up a couple of spare batteries for my flashlight, too.

I make it to the line to check out, wondering if I bought too much alcohol while I wait. The store’s not very busy, so there’s only one cashier at the moment. My eyes get drawn to the television propped up in the corner, which is displaying the news.

 _Murder in Aoyama Apartment: Connected to Previous Attacks?_ reads the bottom of the screen. The time in the corner is 16:21. The sound’s turned completely down on the television, but I don’t need that to tell me what the newscaster on the screen is saying. Behind her, police cars are in plain view, and I see a figure that’s an awful lot like my brother talking to a fellow cop whose name I never learned.

 _At around 16:00, a man will be killed in a Shibuya-ku Aoyama apartment._ That’s what the email said. And _The wounds on the corpse are consistent with an attack by a large carnivorous beast._ I got attacked by a monster, though it wasn’t a large carnivorous beast. That didn’t make the Moh Shuvuu want to kill me any less.

“Miss, you can unload your cart,” the sales attendant says, but it takes me several seconds to push my cart forward. I can’t even produce an apology. By the time my cart is up by the conveyer belt, someone else’s hand reaches into my basket.

“Scary stuff, isn’t it?” Nagi says, and it takes me a second to recognize my brother’s former kendo teammate and current fellow officer. He’s still in his police uniform, though his shirt’s partially unbuttoned and his hat MIA. He also has a bag hooked around his wrist, meaning that he just finished up his shopping. “Not gonna lie; I’m glad I got off shift before that mess came up.” He puts down one of my packs of canned food on the belt then jerks his tongue towards the TV. “Too bad for Hiraku, though. He’s got the night shift.”

Nagi’s casual attitude puts me at ease, and I’m able to forget about the COMP, though now the gun inside my jacket seems all the heavier. I try to ignore it by finishing unloading my groceries. “It’s not like he has a girlfriend to rush home to or anything,” I joke, and Nagi snickers. The cashier checks out my groceries, and I watch the cumulative total on the register grow bigger with each beep. “Picking up dinner?”

“Yeah, well…” Nagi sighs a bit, holding up his own bag. “Just pre-made stuff for me; I’m not talented enough to cook.” His eyes wander over my supply raid. “You, on the other hand, look like you’re ready to go into a bunker or something. New diet?”

“No, I just keep forgetting to eat the food in my fridge and it goes bad.” I manage to lie swiftly enough. Nagi nods, as if that explanation makes perfect sense. I’m glad I don’t have to explain the future telling console in my pocket. “Actually, a lot of stuff of mine is about to kick the bucket, so I was gonna make a big dinner. Wanna join in? I got booze, too.”

Nagi was and remains to this day Hiraku’s closest friend. He and I actually ended up moving into the same neighborhood as we got out of our respective parents’ houses, so we cross paths every now and then. Since we both live alone, it wouldn’t be the first time that we’d have each other over for dinner or drinks.

Nagi looks between me and his bag of “dinner.” The cashier reads out my total, and I hand over my bank card. “Well,” Nagi says, “you’re gonna need two things tonight. One: a way to carry all those bags home. Two: more liquor.”

* * *

I have never been a heavy drinker. I am, however, able to hold my drink pretty well since on my twentieth birthday Hiraku insisted on taking me out to a bar. I think he expected me to pass out pretty easily, but I guess I inherited the same tolerance he did, though I couldn’t say from which of our parents. That night, I managed to outdrink both my brother and Enomoto, though Nagi has me beat on all counts, no matter how hard I try.

Nagi heads back into the store aisles to grab some more drinks while I try to balance my several bags between half as many arms. When we’re all suited up and ready to go, we split the bags between us. We mostly chatter about mundane work things, and he takes a few of the bags off me as I fumble for the key to my apartment in my pocket. The COMP presses against the back of my hand for a moment, but I leave it be.

The point of drinking—especially with Nagi—is to get rid of all the stupid worries. Not to play into Naoya’s palm by getting worried about it.

“Just drop that stuff in the kitchen and make yourself at home,” I say, kicking my foot a few times to dislodge my shoe. Once that’s done, I head to the couch and scoop up Mystery Box Number Three, heading to my room. I drop it on my bed and take off my jacket, gun and COMP still inside. These suckers can stay right here. I shut the door to my room as I head back towards the kitchen.

Nagi has made himself at home on the couch. Thankfully my tussle with the Moh Shuvuu didn’t make too much of a mess, just tossed around the open boxes. I push those against the wall with my foot and focus on just what exactly I’m going to make with the hodgepodge of food between bags and fridge. I start with stacking up the canned foods in my cupboards.

“Need any help in there?” Nagi calls.

“I don’t need any help from a guy that buys convenience store quality dinners and calls it a meal,” I retort, which is enough to put Nagi’s idea out of commission. He already knows I don’t trust him with cooking, but he asks just to be polite, which is good enough for me.

“I’ll make a drinking plan then.” I see him stand up and head towards the alcohol sat out on the table. There’s some pretty weak but cheap beers, a couple of bottles from an out of the way but damn good country brewery, and the sake I picked up myself, a good three bottles. “Well, you certainly don’t half-ass it, Azuki-chan. How drunk do you need to get?”

“Enough to make me forget about high school,” I say without thinking. Automatically, I can feel Nagi’s gaze on my back. Hiraku went through this whole phase of offering to beat up Naoya for ditching me, but I never let him. That was too much trouble than it was worth. Thankfully, that plan never came to fruition. Unfortunately, my brother’s kendo friends heard all about it. “Don’t worry about it, okay? No questions when we drink, remember?”

“I remember,” Nagi says softly, and leaves me to the silence of cooking dinner.

* * *

The drinking goes slow through dinner, but by the time we fill up our appetites, Nagi and I are starting to feel pretty sloshed. I kinda went all out on the sake I bought, and even with the occasional bites of the communal food set out on the coffee table, it’s making me feel pretty wobbly. It’s probably a good thing that I decided to share or getting up tomorrow morning might not be possible. I think I was supposed to work tomorrow…

“An’ then he just fuckin’ sends me presents out of nowhere, like we _didn’_ stop talkin’ for six years,” I ramble. That’s one of the nice things about drinking with Nagi; he only remembers what he drank, not what was said. Which is really good, since lack any filters when I’m drunk. I hardly have enough consciousness left in me to stop from mentioning the gun in my bedroom. “Like, what the hell, ya prick. You’ve been dun wit’ me this long, an’ now you wanna play nice. Screeeeew you!”

“That’s it, Azuki-chan!” Nagi encourages, pouring me another shot of sake. I take the shot like it’s nothing, even though it takes like rotten fish. I love it. “What do the kids say—you’re a strong independent woman that don’t need no man to keep you down!” I also like drinking with Nagi because he makes me feel better about my drunken slurs. While he’s articulate, generally what he’s saying makes no sense.

“You’ve been getting’ too into American TV ‘gain,” I accuse. Nagi shrugs, spilling some of his own sake onto his undershirt, his police uniform hanging off the back of the couch. I am once again down to my tank top and skirt combo, mainly because it’s too hot for that shit. I reach to top Nagi off, and he matches my drink with one of his own. “Wha’ the hell you ‘ven like that stuff for?”

Nagi scrunches up his face, looking rather like a pig. “I don’t pick on you for your shitty habits,” he retorts. “Like who the hell is only drinking buddies with their brother’s friend? You need to get a life or die trying, because loneliness kills rabbits!”

For some reason, that comment leaves me completely mortified. “Not a rabb’t,” I protest, and Nagi laughs loudly, chanting rabbit a few times before shutting his own mouth with his next drink. I choose to pick up a stray bit of fish before matching his alcohol intake. “‘M a fortune teller.” I snicker at Nagi’s shocked expression. “Tha’ guy in ‘yama, I knew he was toast.” I draw a finger across my neck, making a nasty squelching sound effect. “An’ tonight—boom!” I toss my hands in the air, losing my drink cup. It was thankfully empty, but I lose it underneath a couch cushion we upturned at some point. “There’s an ex— _ex_ —a ‘splosion…somewhere.” I can’t remember the email’s warning properly on that one, but I do recall the next one. “Dun’ ‘member where. But at 21:00 there’s gonna be a powah out in aaaaalllll of Tokyo. Light’s out!”

Nagi’s mystified expression remains before he bursts out into another round of laughter. I laugh with him, unable to hold in my giggles. “You’re more full of shit than me, Azuki-chan. More full of shit than a cow with diarrhea.”

“Gross!” I protest, whacking him with the upturned couch cushion. This clears the way to see my glass, and I pick it up, offering it out for Nagi to fill. He tosses the cushion aside and does as implied, and we take our next shots in unison. My chest feels hot at this point. “But ‘s true,” I insist, though I don’t know why I care that Nagi believes me or not. “Ya gotta trust me. ‘S ‘portant!”

I try to grab onto Nagi’s arm but just grab onto his undershirt instead. My balance stumbles, and I collapse forward into his lap, though I’m able to right myself quickly. “Fine,” he allows, though he sounds more dazed than anything. “Fine, I believe you Azuki-chan.” He pats my head encouragingly, and I nuzzle against his hand. “You’re crazier than that dumbass brother of yours, but I believe you, so don’t get your skirt in a bundle.”

“Stop tryin’ to use ‘Merican expressions. You suck at ‘em.”

Nagi sticks out his tongue. I put my sake cup aside and reach for one of the cheaper beers. Nagi tucks into a mish mashed portion of food, and I try to pick some more food for myself. I’m already gonna have a hangover at this point; no need to throw up, too. Just as I crack open my can, we’re dropped into pitch darkness.

“Holy fuck!” Nagi exclaims. “Witchcraft! Azuki-chan’s a witch!”

“Nuh-uh!” I try to put my beer on the coffee table but miss, and I even step in the puddle as I stand up. It soaks through my stocking, and I struggle to pull it off, not having any clue where I toss it. My knees bump against the table as I attempt to walk, but I don’t trip over it. “I got this! I’m prepared fer anything.”

“Azuki-chan’s a Boy Scout,” Nagi says behind me as I stumble towards my bedroom. My lack of balance is more from the darkness than the alcohol, or at least I hope. There’s a bit of light outside, but not much. My eyes barely adjust to it, and I crack my foot against the foot of my bed en route to my nightstand. I have to play hide and seek, but I do manage to find my flashlight, brilliantly pointing it to my face and blinding myself when it turns on.

“I come bearin’ light!” I announce when I return to the living room. Nagi lets out an impressed _Oooooh_ and claps, though it quickly dies out. When I shine the light in his direction, though, he has a troubled expression on his face. I prop my spare hand on my waist. “Wazzat look for? ‘Fraid of the dark?”

Nagi shakes his head, sitting up straight. I notice that the couch cushion has made it to his lap, like an oversized cat. “You were right,” he says, and suddenly I feel hyper sober. “You said there would be a blackout, and there was.” His brow furrows, and I rush to turn off the flashlight. I don’t want to see him suspicious of me. “How’d you know?”

“I was just joking.” I backpedal a bit, but I’m no good at lying while drunk. Nagi curses—it sounded like he hit the table when he stood up—but his footsteps make soft sounds as he walks closer. I squeak a bit, even though I have no reason to be scared. “Someone else predicted it—I thought it was bullshit.”

My night vision finally readjusts, and I can see Nagi’s outline thanks to the light from the window. I turn the flashlight back on, pointing it at the ground. Nagi’s looking me over. “Then the murder in Aoyama, too? You thought it was a joke?”

He doesn’t sound angry, though, which I guess is a good thing. God, I hope he’s not as sober as he sounds—and the same applies to me. I just nod, because I don’t know what else to do. “That’s why, all the food. Shit, Azuki, this isn’t funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny!” For the second time today, I feel ready to cry. “Fuck, I just wanted to drink, not start something stupid. Stupid COMP, stupid bastard Naoya—!”

“Minegishi?” Nagi frowns at me again, and this time when I retreat, my back hits the wall. “What does Minegishi have to do with this?”

“I think you need to go.” I blurt the words out before I can even reconsider them. Nagi’s expression crumbles, and I can tell he’s hurt. “We’ve both had a lot to drink, plus it’ll be dangerous getting back home with the lights out. You can take a flashlight; I’ve got extra.”

We both stand there a long time, but Nagi finally moves. I look up, peaking through my bangs. Nagi collects his clothes off the back of the couch, slipping into his pants. I retreat to the kitchen and dig the spare flashlight out of the back of the chopsticks drawer. While I’m there, I crack open a pack of batteries from the still full grocery bags and collect a handful.

When I head back to the living room, Nagi’s fully dressed and standing at the door. I get close enough to hand him the flashlight and batteries, then try not to act like a scared lamb as I back off. He accepts them with a bowed head and a mumbled thanks.

“Be careful out there,” I whisper. I should offer for him to stay over ‘til the power comes back on, but I don’t think I could handle that. “And thanks. For being my drinking buddy.”

“Yeah,” Nagi says, pocketing the batteries and flicking the flashlight on. “You stay in, Azuki-chan. This whole thing should be sorted out by the morning, but if it’s not…Well, you know where to find me and Hiraku.”

I nod. Nagi looks at me for another moment before opening the door and stepping out. Before waiting a few moments, I flip the lock shut, then turn the second lock for good measure. No one’s getting in here unless I open the door or they kick it in.

I walk back to the coffee table, but I don’t bother to clean up the mess. Instead I fumble for the last sake bottle, which a shake estimates to be about half full. I don’t bother for my discarded cup and take the whole thing to my bedroom with me. I sit down on the bed and push my jacket aside. The gun, box, and the COMP clatter against the floor, but I don’t bother to pick them up.

* * *

I’m able to reduce the bottle by another half before I finally pass out.


	3. Day One: “If Just for One Second”

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Day One:

“If Just for One Second”

* * *

I wake up to the sunlight streaming in through the curtain I forgot to close last night. It has to be later in the morning since my head doesn’t pound too much. I guess I’m still young enough not to hit up a massive hangover as long as I can sleep it off first. Still, I sit up slowly and blink, trying to get a handle on my body. The not-quite empty bottle of sake is sitting upright on my bedside table, right next to my blank-faced alarm clock. Experimentally, I flip the switch on my lamp and am rewarded with nothing. It might be localized, but the power’s definitely still out. I might have to flip a breaker or something.

I stand, adjusting my skirt as I go. I feel a bit bad about turning Nagi away, but that’s just what happened. His apartment is just down the block from mine, plus he had a flashlight. He probably made it home just fine. Once I feel ready to walk, I head for the fuse box, only to stop when an alert noise reaches my ears.

It’s the tone from the COMP, which I left turned on in my pocket last night. I want to ignore it, but maybe Naoya has something stupid to say again. And, well, it didn’t kill me last night, so I guess it’s safe for now. I pick up my jacket, and the gun falls out to the floor. I grimace and dig through my other pockets until I retrieve the COMP, a light blinking to probably remind me of the emails I have yet to read.

Hopping back to sit on the bed, I flip the damn thing open. The TEAM and DEMON apps are still there, untouched, but I’m not ready to wrap my head around that just after waking up. When I open up MAIL, there’s both a new email from Naoya ( _Assistance_ ) and a Laplace Mail waiting. After a bit of deliberation, I open up the latter.

_Good morning. Here is today’s NEWS._

_(1) Power outages with **continue** in all parts of Tokyo within the Yamanote loop through the day. It is unknown when power will be restored._

_(2) Poisonous gas is suspected to have escaped from underground pockets. All train service is cancelled across all lines. All exits from within the Yamanote loop will be closed._

_HaVE a nICE daY._

It takes me more than a minute to realize what I’m reading, which is probably why my reactions are so late. Power outages, _still_? Just what the hell are the government and power companies doing? Why doesn’t my building at least have a _fucking_ generator? And all of the Yamanote loop is closed? I guess that’s not such a big deal for me since I live and work in the circle, but what about people who don’t? Well, the power’s out, so there’s not any point to me trying to go to work, is there?

“I should still call in I guess…” Cellphones should still work, and it should keep some sense of normalcy. My phone isn’t in my jacket, and as I wander into the rest of my apartment, I find it on the counter in the kitchen. It’s still got some battery left, but the signal’s completely out. “You’re _kidding_ me,” I grumble without meaning to. “I live in the heart of Tokyo for fuck’s sake!”

It’s weird, though. I can’t get a cell signal, but the COMP still got the email. It’s total bogus. Then again, Naoya had his hands on this thing, so that pretty much guarantees that it’s above average. Just thinking about it makes my head pound and I toss the COMP down on the bed, it closing with a bounce. Naoya can wait until I’ve at least gotten some medicine in me.

I head to the kitchen, not really paying attention to where I’m walking. The silverware drawer is still open, and I crack my side against it. I hiss, but at least it distracts me from my headache for a second. My painkillers are still open on the table; last time I used them I didn’t bother to put them back, and they’ve been sitting there ever since.

Several pills above the recommended dosage in my palm, I grab a cup from the cabinet and turn on the faucet. Nothing comes out. The water filtration system is probably busted, along with the rest of daily conveniences. And for all the food I bought last night, I didn’t think to grab any bottled water. I sigh and pop the pills back dry, almost retching as one brushes past my tongue.

“Gross.”

I know it’s going to take a while for the medicine to kick in, but the lights out in my kitchen and living room make one thing clear: that what the Laplace Mail says is true. While correlation does not equal causation, the coincidence is too much to ignore. That means the fact that the trains are shut down is true, too. But even through my headache, I’m able to catch one consistency.

 _Poisonous gas_ is suspected _to_ _have escaped._ It’s different than the others: _Power outages_ will continue _; All train service_ is _cancelled._ Those are definitive. But the point about the poison gas—that’s just _suspected_ to be true. In other words, it’s probably not true and something else is behind this. I try to smirk, but my head just cracks in half again. I hold onto the counter to steady myself as the wave of pain passes.

Once I can think without penalty again, I stand up properly. There’s not enough evidence to figure out what’s going on at this point, but I bet there is outside. I would just have to go and check the Yamanote loop exits—there’s a station not too far from my house that I use for my commute. Of course, I’ll have to break a bit until my headache clears, but that’s fine.

There’s still Naoya’s email to read anyways. And why should I bother doing detective work when he probably has all the answers anyways?

The COMP is still waiting for me on my bed, and I lie down next to it before reopening my email. I double check the Laplace Mail to make sure I wasn’t imagining the difference in wording (which I wasn’t) before backing out and selecting the only other new email to my name.

Naoya’s _Assistance_ message reads as follows:

_How thoughtless of me. I’ve been working with Kazuya for a while, so I had forgotten how different you two are. That being said, you aren’t nearly as resourceful as he is, so I’ll spell out a few things for you:_

_First off, the power outage is a bigger problem than you think. You’ve probably been too scared to try out the Demon Summoning Program, so you don’t realize how essential it is. You could just stay out of things, but you’re going to need to know how to use it if you wander out of safer areas. As I mentioned in my previous email, my gifts to you are necessary to your survival. Don’t waste them._

_That being said, if you use the COMP on a regular basis, the battery won’t be lasting long. True, I’ve modified them extensively, but there’s only so much juice a handheld can carry. Fortunately for you, the Demon Summoning Program works from the server, so you won’t drain it quickly or anything. But it’ll be dangerous for you without it—that much I can guarantee._

_If you find me, I’ll give you something to aid with that challenge. Considering it’s best for both of us if you survive, do try and find me, Azuki. Of course, if you can get past your little setback without me, I’ll be more than impressed._

_Don’t get killed just yet, Azuki. This is only the first day._

Without any signature, Naoya’s email concludes and I’m left turning my thumb white as I try to scroll down more, confident that I’ve missed something.

There are too many things to think about with that email. I try to take deep breaths, but I feel like I’m swimming in an ocean that Naoya’s pushed me into just to observe how long it takes me until I drown.

Putting aside everything else, Naoya is right—my gut is absolutely sure of it. If the COMP and its apparent Demon Summoning Program (which would explain a lot about yesterday, to be honest) are as essential as Naoya claims, I do need to keep my COMP up and running. Naoya probably has a way to do that, even though I shouldn’t need him to get it. But there are two things that I’m certain of:

The first is that I definitely want to survive.

The second is that, even if I could care less about staying alive for Naoya’s sake, I do have plenty of questions to ask him, and Naoya is guaranteed to have answers. His fucking emails are taunting me with them, like a bully holding his victim’s wallet above head, just out of reach.

I almost jump out of the bed, my remaining stocking sliding against the floor. I throw open my closet and quickly change into fresh clothes. At least I did laundry a couple days ago—I shouldn’t have to rewear clothes too much. The experience makes me feel completely clean, even if I can’t have a shower or brush the taste of sake out of my gums. I snag up my jacket and—after a moment of hesitation I want to hit myself for—pick up the gun. If I’m in a situation where something like summoning demons is necessary, a gun won’t hurt. I double check the safety and flip it open, dumping out the shells of the two bullets I shot yesterday morning as I walk.

A survey of Naoya’s boxes reveals several rounds of ammunition wrapped up in another chunk of packing paper. There is nothing that looks even remotely close to a charger in the COMP box. The third box is still propped up against the wall, but I don’t move to open it. If I go toting around all three of Naoya’s “gifts,” he’ll have me in the palm of his hand.

I replace the two bullets then stuff my inside jacket pockets with ammunition. I’m a walking arrest, but that’s fine. Better in danger of jail than death. I think of turning the COMP off to save battery, but if I need it, will there be time to turn it back on? I just keep it in sleep mode and add it to my outside pocket in easy reach. The gun, holstered again, joins its ammunition on the inside. I want that to be the last resort.

I’m all set to head out, then I remember that I haven’t eaten yet, which is bad considering I plan on staying out as long as it takes to get some answers. I crack open a few cans of food—fruit and beans—and, while slightly nasty uncooked, are still palatable. I’ll stop back by here for lunch later on. Maybe if I’m lucky, getting water will be a possibility.

That all said and done, I make sure to lock my apartment securely behind me, and then I head out into the last traces of summer.

* * *

I expected the blocking of the Yamanote exit stations to be something like a few lines of caution tape and some police officers. What I get instead is a full-out barricade, complete with fencing, sandbags, and what appear to be armed SDF officers.

The closer I get, I’m able to realize that they _are_ SDF officers, and suddenly the words in the email seem a bit more ominous. Sure, if the train stations were down, it would still be possible to walk out of the place, even if it would be annoying. But the barrier seems to extend beyond the train station, blocking out any easily conceived escape route.

This is a bit much.

I keep my distance from the SDF soldiers, not wanting to draw their attention. I take a seat on a nearby bench, looking over things. A few people approach the SDF, asking questions. Most of them back away slowly, but a few end up raising their voices in anger or curses before storming off. Once, an officer raises his gun and I instinctually look away, although no gunfire follows. The area stays pretty clear after that, but I’m surprised that there isn’t more of a crowd.

I open my COMP. The clock claims it’s close to 12:00—I must have slept in quite a bit. Since the COMP is the only time teller I have left, I’ll have to rely on it. It’s funny; with just the power out, one little game system has come to hold any semblance of my normal routine.

I’m still full from my brunch, but I’m beyond thirsty. I stand up; there are plenty of convenience stores nearby. One of them has to have drinks left in it.

* * *

The nearest convenience store is one where I tend to stop by and grab a drink on the way home from work. With the power out, my usual slushie is out of the question, but that’s not the only thing in short supply. The store looks like it’s been raided for food, and only a few scraps are left. It’s scary; social order has crumbled this easily. I hunt around and find some bottles of Calpis and Pocari under an overturned shelf. I drain the Pocari in a few gulps, and Calpis bottles fit into my pocket nicely.

I have plenty of canned food left, so I leave the stuff be. Someone else might need them. Someone that isn’t as lucky as I am to have been close to home.

* * *

Knowing that I’m getting nowhere sticking close to my apartment (Naoya would never make it that easy), I head to Akihabara. It’s a bit of a walk for me, and the lack of train service takes its toll on travel time. I walk through the streets, staring down displays in windows, which are lonely without any flashing lights. Most stores are abandoned, and I’m impressed that they haven’t been raided like the convenience store was. Then again, no sense in stealing electronics without any electricity to power them.

Now that I’m thinking about it, if there would be any place to find a charger for my COMP, this would be it. I look at the COMP’s adapter, trying to figure it out. Unfortunately, I have no idea what I’m looking for, and most store doors are locked. Breaking and entering just to prove Naoya wrong wouldn’t make it seem like a victory.

And while I’m distracted by the latest television model I overheard my desk neighbor waxing poetic about, something collides with my back and sends me to the crowd. My hand scrapes against the pavement, and my grip on my COMP breaks.

My brain first thinks of any of the mugging scenarios Dad warned me about when I got into high school. I manage to right myself pretty well, back on my feet in seconds. I could run, but I need to know what I’m up against. If whoever’s after me looks like they can outrun me, it’ll be better to hit them with a surprise attack before I bolt.

There are two tan creatures, looking like upright standing dogs. With them are a couple of frogs with freakin’ blonde bowl cuts. At the back is what appears to be a cross between an old woman and a wooden bird, green shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

These are definitely monsters like the Moh Shuvuu yesterday. And they’re definitely all looking me; alone on the street. I probably look like easy prey, but I’m not gonna let that happen. My hand presses over the gun at my chest before I remember the COMP on the ground. The demons in front of me stare me down for a few moments, then one of the tan dogs charges forward, club in its hand raised. I dive for the ground, moving out of the way and snatching up my COMP in the process, flipping it open.

A completely new menu is displayed, the previous menu gone. There are several tabs open, and if I switch between them, I can see the different creatures in front of me, as well as several stats. It looks every bit like a video game, and I could see myself laughing if the air wasn’t crackling beside me, red burst of light revealing another Moh Shuvuu.

 _Fuck, not another one!_ That thing was tough enough to take out yesterday, and I only have so much ammo. I don’t have any time to figure out how to work the stupid program (so much for that so-called tutorial function), because this time one of the frogs leaps at me, screeching something about having dibs on its prey.

Except the Moh Shuvuu moves in front of me, tossing the frog aside with a strike from its hair-wings.

“It’s about time you summoned me,” the Moh Shuvuu accuses. Seeing as there’s only me around, I guess I’m who its talking to. “It’s absolutely _cramped_ in there. Now—” it looks back over its shoulder at me “—I’m yours to command now. Don’t get yourself killed!”

I nod dumbly. The other demons seem confused that the Moh Shuvuu is protecting me instead of joining in with killing me, but they come to an understanding soon enough. I glance back to my COMP as the same tan dog charges forward. The top screen of my COMP displays what I can only guess are its stats—and the Kobold actually seems pretty weak. My finger brushes against one of the toggle buttons, and I then see a list of stats for the Moh Shuvuu and, oddly enough, myself.

Under the Moh Shuvuu are two words, and say the first one I see out loud.

“Bufu…?”

“ _Bufu!_ ”

Before I even finish saying it, the Moh Shuvuu shouts the same command. A block of ice encases the charging Kobold—which is probably what happened to me yesterday now that I think of it. The ice remains, and the Kobold is left immobile.

“Do it again!” I shout without thinking. I point at the second Kobold, as it’s the second closest enemy. Moh Shuvuu repeats the action, though the block of ice shatters soon enough. The Kobold charges at me, it’s club cracking me in the arm.

It doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it should, and I’m able to lash out with a kick of my own, striking the Kobold in its leg. The demon cries out then vanishes before my eyes in another red haze.

“Not bad,” Moh Shuvuu says. “Maybe you’re actually worthy of being my master.”

I brush the comment off. The frogs seem determined to charge me next, and they come at the same time—one after me, the other after Moh Shuvuu. “Bufu again!” I call out, seeing as Moh Shuvuu seems to be waiting for orders and do my best to counter against my own frog problem without breaking my COMP to pieces. I take a blow to the side but my frog takes a blow to the face. My Moh Shuvuu, on the other hand, freezes its opponent only to have the frog brush it off like it’s nothing.

“Your _master’s_ quite stupid, isn’t she?” the frog comments, and it hurts my pride to be insulted by something so strange looking. “ _Kekeke, bufu!_ ”

Just like that, the second frog launches the same ice attack back at my Moh Shuvuu. It doesn’t freeze, but she does grimace at the attack, meaning it did some damage. I glance back to my COMP to see the equivalent of an HP gauge dropped down for both of us. Focusing on the frogs brings up their menus—both named Heqet, one damaged from my strike, the other right as rain. For the first time I notice the line of little icons, the one next to what appears to be an ice cube indicating a “Nu” status.

“So ice has no effect?!”

“It’s about time you noticed!” Moh Shuvuu shrieks at me, sounding indignant for me making a fool of it in front of other demons.

I feel partially panicked. “So what else can you do?” Moh Shuvuu’s data has another skill listed, but the menu doesn’t list it as offensive. “Well you seemed content to whack the shit out of me yesterday, do that instead! On this one!”

I point at the Heqet in front of me, who holds its webbed hands in front of its mouth in shock. There’s nothing wrong with ganging up on one weak enemy to lower their numbers. Moh Shuvuu dive bombs the frog, looking every bit like a bird of prey reincarnated into a bird’s body. It doesn’t disappear just yet, but the fully healthy frog tries to avenge its teammate. I step in, trying out a punch, which hits the Heqet’s back. Moh Shuvuu manages to get another hit, sending the weaker demon up in smoke.

I cheerfully punch my fist into my own open palm. “That’s how we do it!” I cheer. It’s just us against the one frog. I like those odds. “Now, no time for mercy! _Zan!_ ”

I don’t know where the word comes from; all I know is that a gale of wind comes with it and knocks the frog back, scittering across the pavement. With a bit of a chance to breathe, I check the COMP again, which shows me that there’s not much left until the other frog is out of the game.

“Finish it off!” I call out, and Moh Shuvuu flies into action. It’s a completely different experience having it work for me than against me, but I guess it’s a good thing. I wouldn’t have been able to stand up to these demons on my own, even though I feel sturdy enough. I keep my eyes on the Heqet, ready to jump in if it pulls off a counter. All I get is it being surrounded by a pale green light before Moh Shuvuu strikes right at the center of its green chest. “Way to go!”

“Not yet!” the Heqet happily croaks. “I still have something left in me! _Bufu!_ ”

I expect to see Moh Shuvuu trapped in a block of ice, but it’s me instead. Just like yesterday, the cold bites at my skin, burning me worse than the accidentally pressing my hand to the stove. I fall backwards to the ground afterwards, trying desperately to catch my breath. Moh Shuvuu strikes back at the Heqet, not letting up, and it finally disappears.

I hardly have time to rejoice before something hard strikes me straight in the head. I had always thought the expression was a joke, but now I understand what it means to see stars, pinpricks of displaced light shimmering across my vision.

Above me is the second Kobold, the one I had completely forgotten about. The one that we had left frozen at the beginning of the battle. “Z-zan…” I croak out, and thankfully the wind responds to me, buffeting the Kobold back and giving me room to sit up. In my lap, the COMP shows me that the Kobold still has some life to spare, even after my Moh Shuvuu sends an ice block its way. I frown—there isn’t a “Nu” indicator next to the ice icon, so it should have made an impact—

A green light shines across the Kobold’s skin, and I realize that I made another mistake.

“Where’s the other one?!” I call out, looking around. Moh Shuvuu whizzes past my vision, and soon another demon is in sight—the hunched over pseudo old woman front the start. Kikimora—her stats show me two skills: one, the _zan_ I’ve been using; the other, called _dia_ , which the COMP informs me is a healing spell.

 _Of fucking course._ “Focus on her!” I command, and the Kikimora shoots off a _zan_ at Moh Shuvuu, who screams out. Its health drops dangerously low on my readout, and my demon is left lying prone on the ground. I focus everything I have on the Kikimora. “ _Zan!_ ” The gale knocks the old woman down to the ground, and I seize my chance, barraging her with a second attack, just leaving me, Moh Shuvuu, and the Kobold.

I personally feel exhausted, even if I haven’t taken that many hits. I don’t think I have any more _zans_ left in me. But the Kobold doesn’t have much left, either, which is good, because I feel ready to collapse, and so does my Moh Shuvuu by the look of it. The Kobold takes advantage of my own prone position, only to collide with another block of ice. I’m too stunned to move, but Moh Shuvuu dives in, landing a strike on the Kobold’s head, dropping its health gauge to zero and erasing it to existence.

I’m so worn out that I don’t even care that what I’m lying down on is the concrete.

“Thanks,” I say. “I couldn’t have made that without you.”

“You are my master,” Moh Shuvuu replies, looking uncomfortable. “And you saved me. It was only fair for me to do the same.” And like that, she disappears, though I have the feeling she’s still inside my COMP. I close my eyes, ready to do anything for a rest, but the red on my eyelids turns black, and I feel the cool of a shadow protecting me from the sun.

“Lying in the street is dangerous. Wanna come inside?”

* * *

It takes me more than a few minutes to recognize Enomoto. The last time I saw him was at Hiraku’s last kendo practice—and back then Enomoto was no more than a little first year. He’s definitely filled out in that time, his face is sharper, and he’s gained some height, though not much bulk. A loop of keys at his belt gets us into a side door next to a graffiti mural on of one of the electronics buildings, which I guess he works at. I’m glad I’m not the only one in a hardly-worth-being-called-full-time job. Then again, I guess someone’s gotta do these things.

“You’re not the first person I’ve seen with one of those,” Enomoto says as he locks the door behind him. I find the employee break room and sit down at the table, gripping onto my COMP tight. I have several email notifications but haven’t checked them yet. Enomoto pulls a chair to him with his foot and sits down. “I thought I was going crazy when I saw monsters, Azuki-san. But you see them, too, right?”

“Yeah.” I’m stuck nodding. If he’s seen other people with these, then I’m not the only one with them. What’s Naoya thinking? He downright implied that he gave Kazuya one—which makes sense since he would want to keep his brother alive. I got included because he wants to use me for something or whatever. But who else would he give one? Who else would he even care about?

 _Maybe he got himself a new girlfriend,_ I sneer at himself. _Someone he actually gives a shit about._

I shake my head, loosening my hat in the process. Enomoto stares at me, looking worried. “Are you okay, Azuki-san?” he asks. I work on fixing my hair. “That fight you were in looked tough. I wish I had a COMP like yours so I could help…”

There’s a bit of hope in his expression. I can tell that much. I have to break his expectations, though. “Sorry,” I say, and his expression falls, “I got mine from an outside source—and I can’t even find one. If I could give you one, I would.” Which is the truth since I can’t just let my brother’s kohai die or anything. “I guess you could come with me if you want. I’m kinda crap at it, but I would do what I can to help.”

This time it’s Enomoto’s turn to shake his head, and I find that I’m actually relieved by this. I don’t think I could take having him around to watch out for—Moh Shuvuu and I can hardly look out for ourselves. “There are a lot of people like you around, but they all come looking for chargers.” He stands to head out to the main part of the store. My ears pick up at the word _charger_ , and I stand to follow him. The aches from my demon skirmish earlier hardly sting as much, so I can keep up without much difficulty. Enomoto produces a package from under the counter and handily cuts open the plastic with a knife. What he’s left with is a charger, and I pull my COMP out to compare. It fits perfectly. “You can have it, Azuki-san. You need it more than me.”

“Thank you.” I take the rest of the wire from him and find a crank instead of a plug at the other end. They still make hand-powered chargers in this day and age? I guess I should be grateful that they do. “Holy crap, thank you. I didn’t know what I was gonna do without this.” Beg Naoya to help me, I guess. How pathetic is that?

“It’s nothing.” Enomoto shrugs at me, like he’s brushing it off. “I’m sure I’ll get shit when the store opens back up, but I can take it. Besides, Karakuri-senpai would give me hell if he ever found out I had the chance to help you out and didn’t take it.”

I almost laugh with Enomoto, but I can’t get it out. “Hiraku,” I breathe out. I was so focused on finding Naoya that I completely forgot. “Have you seen him any? Aniki, I mean. I haven’t, and—” More deep breaths to steady myself. Hiraku usually works night shifts, so he would have been on duty when the power went out. He’s probably armed and way handier in a fight than I am. Still, against demons— “Fuck, what kind of sister am I…?”

“Hey, hey.” Enomoto suddenly seems far more capable than he ever did in high school, though I admittedly didn’t know him that well. “The phones are out and communication is down. There’s no way you two would be able to find each other easily.” He’s right. I still clutch onto the charger a bit harder than necessary, though. “Your brother is beyond capable of taking care of himself, and I’m sure he’s doing his best to help others. And now that you got this—” he taps the charger in my hand “—you can take care of yourself easily. I’m sure you’ll be able to find each other, without a doubt.”

“Thanks,” I say again. I’m glad there’s someone like Enomoto out there; he’s twenty times more helpful than someone like me in this situation. “But, seriously, is there anything I can do? You’re just here by yourself, and the demons outside…”

“They haven’t broken into any of the building’s yet; that’s just other people.” There’s a scowl in his voice I completely understand. “I think I’m fine for now, but I promise I’ll be careful. But, um, my wife maybe? She stayed at home this morning, but I don’t know if she’s safe…”

I can’t recall the name of his wife for the life of me—but I do remember when Hiraku was invited to the wedding. If they’re separated, I know how stressful that must be for him. Especially since going outside means he’s gonna get attacked. “I’ll keep an eye out,” I say, since it’s the only assurance I can provide. Enomoto’s expression lightens up. “But really, thanks again. I’ll try and stop by with some food, okay? And if you need me to, I’ll get you out of here.”

“Thank you, Azuki-san,” he says, clapping a hand on my shoulder. “I’ll be sure to hand out COMP chargers to people that need them. I’m sure the power will be back on in no time, though, and this whole mess will be over.”

I don’t have the heart to tell him that I know he’s completely wrong.

* * *

I wander around for a few more hours, half-heartedly trying to find Naoya. _I don’t_ really _have to find him,_ I tell myself. _I have a charger, so I should be fine. He probably just wants to brag or something. You don’t need to see him. Not after what he did._

But part of me wants an explanation, and I should at least thank him for sending me the COMP. I’d probably be dead twice over if it weren’t for that.

I find that I know exactly where to go, and that’s what scares me. I’ve been subconsciously avoiding it, but I guess there’s no other choice. A few battles with demons later and several tutorials later I’ve managed to add a few more skills to my and Moh Shuvuu’s arsenal, though we’re pretty badly outnumbered. The sun is already sinking lower than I’m comfortable with, but I find Naoya, standing in the street where I once waited for him all those years ago.

“You’re late,” he comments, and I try not to stare. Age has treated him well—unlike how I’ve grown up to look like a teenage girl with an adult’s responsibilities, Naoya’s face makes him look the right balance between youth and age. His looks haven’t failed him, either, and compared to how Enomoto’s grown handsome, Naoya is even more so. “I expected you sooner, Azuki.”

“And I expected you eight years ago,” I manage to snap. I try not to recognize the fact that he’s looking right at me, probably seeing right into my skull. Just like before, the things that are meant to be insulting only serve to amuse him. I cross my arms and try to spread my legs far enough to at least make it look like I take up more space than I weigh. “What do you want, Naoya? I already got a charger, so I don’t need you. It’s a bit late to try and take me back.”

He lets out a sound between a _humph_ and a chuckle. “You really do try too hard, Azuki.” I puff up my chest in response. There’s no way I’m going to let him know how badly I wanna turn tail and run away, that I want to scream and cry. I’m a grown woman now, not the girl he was able to string along perfectly enough to break her heart to pieces. “Though I’m glad that you’re still alive.”

“What for?” I ask the question before he can start on whatever speech he’s had prepared. I don’t want to get caught up in his games. Never again. “You didn’t give a shit about me before, Naoya. Why start now?” If he’s going to play the given name card, then so am I.

Naoya shakes his head with a sigh. I can’t tell what he’s thinking and that scares me more than the fact that we’re out in the open and demons have infiltrated Tokyo. “I think you misunderstood me before, Azuki,” he says. “I did care about you, and I still do. I just think you had some misunderstanding of what I cared out.”

I feel frozen. _Bufu_ has nothing on this. The icicles don’t just coat my skin, they stab straight through my chest, and not even the heat of my blood can melt them.

“You aren’t essential, Azuki.” He says it so plainly. I can’t even begin to think of moving my mouth to scream. “You could die and everything would be fine. But you see, you _can_ help. You at least have that much power.”

“I’m not helping you,” I mumble. I refuse. “I’m grateful for these, but if you’re trying to get something out of me, then you can have them back. I’m not getting stringed along by you again, Naoya. I won’t.” I repeat the words to myself. _I won’t. I won’t I won’t I won’t._

But Naoya just tips his head the slightest bit to the side, hardly even moving. For a moment, I’m mesmerized by the binary patterns on his haori before I’m caught up in the movements of his mouth, teeth shining in the sunlight:

“But would you help Kazuya?”

I almost can’t breathe. I only got to know Kazuya in bits and pieces, but he was still something precious to me. I can’t even explain why. Maybe because he treated me like an older sister. I do some math and come to the realization that he’s probably a young man by now. It’s a strange thought, but I’m sure he’s just as handsome as his cousin.

“What happened?” I ask. Naoya’s grin lets me know that he’s trapped me, but I don’t care. “You mentioned Kazuya before. He’s in here, too, isn’t he? Why aren’t you helping him, watching over him?!” I don’t even know why I’m shouting. Just the idea of leaving Kazuya alone makes me scared, like he’s the key to something.

This time, Naoya frowns at me, and it’s far harsher than I expected. His tone is the same, biting into the open holes already in my heart. “I gave him every tool he needs to survive,” he says, and even though he’s keeping his tone even, it’s still angry. “I’m just making sure things work out in his favor. And _that_ , Azuki, is what I need you for. I’m certainly helping him more than you’re helping your brother. Why, you haven’t even been using my third present.”

My heart completely stops. When it restarts, Naoya is back to smirking at me.

“Did something happen to Hiraku?” I ask. Naoya remains silent. “You know, don’t you? Don’t go hiding shit from me, Naoya, this is—”

“This is what? Bullshit?” The word sounds crude on his tongue, and suddenly I’m ashamed for cursing in front of him. “I’m trying to give you all the tools you need, too. The only question is will you be able to use them? I notice that you’re not screaming at me about your Death Clock. Don’t tell me you haven’t realized. Right in the corner of your eye…”

I blink. I thought I was just seeing things—a leftover from my hangover this morning, but it hasn’t gone away. In the corner of my vision is a red circle, inside a number. There’s one by Naoya, too, hovering right above his head. His number reads six.

The one closer to me says three.

“That’s how many days you have left to live, Azuki,” Naoya reports. “It’s a function of the server, connected to the same program as the Laplace Mail. That means that, on the fourth day of the lockdown, you’re going to die.” I can hardly tell if I’m breathing anymore. I certainly feel lightheaded. “But you’re stubborn. Don’t tell me you’re just going to let it end then, are you? Not the girl who waited for two whole hours for a date that obviously wasn’t coming to get her…”

“You were watching me.” It feels like I’m choking out the words. Vomiting would be more pleasant. “I still don’t understand what you were trying to accomplish then. Breaking up with me wasn’t enough for me, you had to take it farther…?”

“I almost forgot,” Naoya says, completely ignoring my words. He reaches into his pocket and my hand automatically goes for my gun. “Easy now,” he attempts, but when he pulls out a COMP, it doesn’t make me relax anymore. If I can summon demons from mine, he definitely can from his. “I sent this to Kazuya earlier, but I forgot to unlock the access for you. It doesn’t update as automatically as the battle ones; I have to set it up manually.”

I’m about to demand answers, but my COMP lets out a familiar chirp. Naoya just looks at me expectantly, but when I don’t move, he returns his COMP to his pocket and holds up his hands, the palms open so I can see how empty they are. Even then, I keep an eye on him as I pull my own COMP out of my pocket and flip it open.

On the screen are two new apps, AUCTION and FUSION.

“There are tutorials inside,” Naoya says. I don’t even know what to think. “Use them to your advantage. Oh, and you look really unbalanced with that gun hidden. I thought you had more confidence in your firing skills than that. Or are you out of practice.”

“I could shoot you,” I threaten before I can even stop myself. “I mean, if you’re so worried about me surviving and all.”

“Oh, I’m not worried. Not if you keep that attitude up.”

And I look away for one second and then he’s gone, and I’m left alone on this street again with no one coming to meet me.

* * *

I’m hungry enough that it’s easy to head home without it being considered running away. By the time I get there it’s starting to egg on closer to sunset. I feel bad for the people without homes here—where are they even staying? I overheard some people talking about parks and schools, so I guess that’s how it is. Still, this can’t keep up for long.

Naoya pretty much outright said that the lockdown was going to last longer. Furthermore, I’m going to die in it. It’s hardly reassuring that he’s going to die in it, too. I feel helpless—all this scrambling about with the COMP and I’m going to die? Killed by some demon in the middle of the street when I’m not looking?

I crack open another can of fruit alongside some chicken, draining the juice out of the later. It doesn’t taste ideal cold, but at least it’s been precooked, so it’s not gonna get me sick or anything. That would be pathetic; there are demons running around outside and to think I could go down from food poisoning.

I crank the handle on my COMP charger as I pick at chicken and peaches with my fingers. On a whim, I open it up and navigate to the summon option. Moh Shuvuu crackles into the air, looking around, obviously expecting a fight.

“Calm down,” I say. Now that I’ve done it, this seems stupid. “I just figured you might be hungry. Do you want something?” I gesture to the cans, and Moh Shuvuu’s brow crinkles in disgust.

“I can eat a lot of things, human,” it says, “but I cannot eat metal.”

It occurs to me that canned food is totally a human thing and there’s no reason for a demon to understand it whatsoever. I lick peach juice off my fingers and reach for the nearest can, shaking it in the air. “There’s food inside, okay? Here, lemme open it—”

The sound of metal cracks and the can is no longer in my hand. Where Moh Shuvuu’s pretty face was before is now a beak, long and extended. It’s pierced a hole in the top of the lid, and spare juice leaks out onto the floor. A few slurping sounds later, the can drops to the floor, its echo completely hollow. Moh Shuvuu wipes a hand over its face, the beak gone once its sleeve lowers.

“It tastes strange,” it says, “but not detestable.”

“Right.” I clear my throat. What do I do now? Just send her back? “If you want a few more, you can have them. Just don’t eat them all. I don’t know how long I gotta make this stuff last.” According to the number in the corner of my vision, it’s three days. The meat and fruit churn in my stomach, but I force myself to take another bite. Not sure what else to do, I mess around with my COMP, checking the system emails explaining my COMP’s new functions.

“What are you doing?” Moh Shuvuu asks, suddenly behind me. I almost fall off my chair. “You have access to the Demon Auction then? Despicable lot they are.”

“Um, what?” I guess Moh Shuvuu can read Japanese, because that’s exactly what the message says. Apparently I can buy demons at the auction thing with something called Macca. I’ve also apparently been earning that in fights, though my COMP keeps track of it.

Moh Shuvuu shakes its head but floats a bit higher, giving me some space. “These demons only care for Macca,” it says. “Unlike I, who am loyal to you by battle, they will sell themselves at the auction for money. They don’t care about honor as long as they get paid.”

Suddenly the auction seems a lot more dangerous than I thought. I try to convince myself that it has to be okay if Naoya gave it to Kazuya, but now that I know the kid is as stuck in here as anyone else, I’m not so sure. “Then if I don’t pay them enough, will they turn against me?” I ask. I was thinking of summoning one, but now I’m not so sure.

“No,” Moh Shuvuu says. “They are just as bound to their winner as I would be. Contracted demons cannot turn against their masters. We are only released when our master sets us free or dies.”

With that wonderful thought, I open up the auction app, which gives me a cheery tutorial. “Well, I’m apparently not able to fight another demon like you again.” The first few emails made that clear. “But we’ll be safer if we fight in numbers, so we might not have a choice.” Moh Shuvuu glares at me, and I quickly backpedal. “Not that you’re not amazing, but the other demons got together in larger groups. If this keeps up, they’re overwhelm us by sheer numbers. Wouldn’t that be stupid?”

Moh Shuvuu holds up a hand to its chin, appearing to be in deep thought. I’m actually freaked out by how human its actions are. “Understandable. Allies will certainly make this easier. Though don’t be surprised if they are inadequate at protecting you.”

“Well I can always count on you, right?” To my surprise, Moh Shuvuu nods. I scroll through the auction pages. It looks like I only have enough Macca to get one more demon on my side—I need someone who covers my weaknesses. Or a healing spell like that old woman earlier, that would be nice, too…

There are lots of options and I look over each demon’s attack options until one catches my eye. It’s pretty high up and is probably gonna take all of my Macca to get, but if I can pull this off right, it should be fine. I start the auction and the numbers start piling up. As the timer runs down, I quickly dump the last of my Macca into the auction, causing the others to give up, earning me the hammer price.

The air crackles in front of me, nearly toppling over my kitchen table. What’s left is a scattered mess of cans and a carved pumpkin wearing a hat and cape, bearing a lantern. “So you want to make a contract, ho?” it asks, and I nod. “Then pay the price!”

My COMP asks if I would like to pay my bid or default on it, and I accept. I don’t see where my Macca goes other than my wallet emptying to zero, but I guess that Pyro Jack is satisfied because it nods. “Then my lantern is yours!” Moh Shuvuu watches on, obviously unsure of which expression it should be making.

I toss my hands up into the air. For the first time, I have the _agi_ skill on my side, and that means one very important thing:

“Now we can cook this food!”

* * *

Pyro Jack doesn’t seem to mind too much that I end up using him as a stove, especially since I share some of the tuna I cook from his flames. He and Moh Shuvuu also manage to eat up the leftovers from the dinner party I had with Nagi. After they both have their fill, they vanish back to wherever they came from, both claiming to be ready to serve me in battle.

The sun’s down by this point, and I’m suddenly aware of how much I was relying on Pyro Jack’s lantern to keep things lit up. I find my flashlight in my bedroom on pure luck and return to the living room, light shining across the floor. It rests when I find the third box propped up against my wall, exactly where I left it.

Whatever this is, it can help Hiraku. I can only pray that it’ll be enough to keep him alive. And that hope is enough for me to tear apart the packaging, ready for whatever BS Naoya has planned for me next. The flashlight rolls away as I fight with packing tape and paper, and only when my hand hits something smooth do I pick it back up again, trying not to blind myself in the process.

The flashlight drops into my lap and gets caught in the folds of my skirt.

What’s in the box is a sword, and I have no doubt that it’s sharp and ready to go.


	4. Day Two: “I’m Still Unable to Reach You”

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Day Two:

“I’m Still Unable to Reach You”

* * *

Since I’m not hung over the next day, I wake up at my usual time to get ready for work. I summon Pyro Jack and Moh Shuvuu in flashes of red to accentuate the sunrise, and they act as a stove and can opener respectively, though they don’t seem to mind whether or not their food is cooked. I enjoy some heated up pork smooshed between some bread I had left when the alert for the Laplace Mail goes off.

_GooD morning. Here iS today’s NEWS._

_(1) A monster will **appear** in Minato-ku Shiba at 17:00. Thanks to the Shomonkai, no people will be killed by it._

_(2) At 18:00 in Toyoshima-ku Ikebukuro, over 50 people will be **killed** by a monster._

_(3) Throughout the day, sightings of monsters known as **demons** will be reported._

_(4) A number of **break-ins** will occur throughout the Yamanote circle as some people become desperate for shelter, supplies, and material goods._

_Havvvvve [] nicE Day._

I frown at the last part. All of the news was reported properly, but the last part looks glitched. I wonder if there’s something up with the email connection before I remember Naoya mentioning that the Laplace Mail runs on a program. If it’s starting to glitch, maybe the base program is flawed. Maybe that means the two floating in the corner of my vision is flawed, too.

“What an awful looking day,” I mutter to myself. We’ve only been cut off from the outside world for two days and already people are ready to break common law to get what they want. If this goes on for longer, how much worse will it get? I’m so caught up in thought that I don’t notice Moh Shuvuu and Pyro Jack floating over me, staring intensely.

“What’s with that sad look, ho? You should he-ho smile more!”

“Don’t you start to doubt us. I don’t want to serve such an unsightly master.”

Considering that there’s no A/C and Pyro Jack’s lamp is far hotter than anything else I’ve dealt with, I’m already sweating. I lightly push both demons away at their chests and shake my head out. My ponytail goes loose, tossing my scrunchie on the floor. I lean over and slip it around my wrist, trying to comb out tangles with my fingers.

“Maybe we should try and help some of these people,” I say. Both demons trade confused looks and I show them the Laplace Mail. I don’t know why I’m trusting them with this worry, but I have to at least try, I guess. Then again, the Shomonkai—I think I recall the name from somewhere—are able to help the people in Shiba Park. Maybe they’ll be able to help these fifty other people…I’d probably just get in the way of all that. And beyond that, I can’t forget.

“Scratch that.” Moh Shuvuu and Pyro Jack look at me, obviously not caring either way. “Before anyone else comes Hiraku. I don’t care if that makes me an awful person or not. I’m not losing my brother.”

“It’s your decision to make,” Moh Shuvuu says. The words don’t make me feel any better, even if I feel slightly justified. “In the end, we plan to follow your orders.” She leaves off the _because we’re contracted to you_ part, and I guess I’m grateful.

Pyro Jack spins in the air, sending the fire in his lantern rolling around like a yoyo. “You’re the Boss, ho!”

I nod and stand up, heading for my bedroom. If I don’t change clothes I’m going to feel gross. It’s bad enough that my jacket is the only thing I have to carry my stuff around in and I have to wear it in this awful heat.

* * *

The sword that Naoya sent me comes with a way to hook the sheath onto a belt I don’t own and a bag that’s a cheaper version of what my brother used to carry his kendo supplies around in during high school. It makes me look a lot less suspicious I guess, and at least it won’t be a burden or anything. By the end of this day, I need to find Hiraku or I’m gonna lose my mind.

The morning goes pretty peacefully, but I’m a bit surprised when I walk through the streets. There are a few new objects in the middle of the streets, that, when I get closer, apparently had food and rations in them judging by the wrappers strewn about. I can already imagine what sort of ruckus got stirred up by people fighting over it.

The decals on the side of the containers broadcast that they belong to the SDF. And this is nowhere near the outside of the Yamanote Circle, meaning that they just dropped it in.

A lot of things have been making me feel sick lately, but now I’m really worried. If Naoya hadn’t sent me the COMP I wouldn’t have stocked up on food. I wouldn’t be prepared for any of this? Would I have gone and fought over food like the last melon pan at lunch in high school? Would I be desperate enough to break into shops and homes, just to survive?

I don’t like thinking of it. I walk faster, hoping that Hiraku has been able to stay safe at home and not have to deal with this. Except there’s only one thing wrong with that theory, and it unfortunately happens to be a pretty big one.

My brother can’t stand by and just watch people get hurt. And that means he’s all the more likely to get into trouble while trying to help someone else.

* * *

If only the demons got the damn hint that I have places to be that don’t involve fighting them.

I get surrounded by several little snowmen looking guys with blue hats in the middle of investigating Kudanshita. Their data reveals a “Wk” status next to the fire icon and “Dr” next to ice, so I keep Moh Shuvuu back and let Pyro Jack take the lead, sniping in with kicks every now and then. These little suckers have the dia skill, and I Crack when I punch one of the little suckers in the head, killing it and adding dia to my own arsenal. Pyro Jack’s looking worn down, so I cast _dia_ the next chance I get, grinning as his wounds heal and he pops back to life.

“Take that!” I call out. Even if I haven’t found Hiraku yet, it’s still a big step. This will make staying alive all the easier if I can keep us in one piece. I grin and point at the cluster of Jack Frosts. “ _Maragi!_ ”

Pyro Jack echoes my cry, and flames assault the demons all at once, some of them even melting. They don’t seem to stop laughing, though, even as they start to melt. Besides the fact that I can eat cooked food again, I definitely made a good choice winning him from the auction. After each demon defeated, more Macca gets added to my wallet. I’ll be able to expand my demons soon, even if Moh Shuvuu and Pyro Jack are growing on me.

“You can’t keep me down, ho!” One of the Jack Frosts shouts, one of the few with a decent chunk of its health yet. It’s a bit bigger than the others, which means it’s stronger, too. “ _Ice Dance!_ ”

It’s a command I haven’t heard yet, and I immediately regret it. Ice lashes out at all of us, but it’s more dangerous than Pyro Jack’s maragi skill. I get hit once, and so does Moh Shuvuu, but two more strikes hit Pyro Jack, sending him prone. The Jack Frost lets out a rather large “ _Hoooooo!_ ” as it jumps and lands own on Pyro Jack, dropping his health to zero and sending him away in a haze of red.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” The words coming out of my mouth hardly make sense. Pyro Jack was defeated that easily? I didn’t think it would actually happen. And now he’s gone, unable to help me. I don’t even know if he can come back. One of the smaller Jack Frosts tackles me to the ground and I cough and flail, shivering as the temperature drops down instantly. I’m about to get hit point blank, and it’s not going to be a pleasant experience.

Then there’s a blur of red and Moh Shuvuu is screeching like a bird of prey as she tears the Jack Frost to pieces. She looks pretty worn down and I can hardly breathe. “Your will is weakening!” Moh Shuvuu shouts at me. “We need to retreat!”

“Right, sorry!” I call out. I’m a bit impressed—if I died, Moh Shuvuu would be free. I scramble to my feet and punt one of the smaller Jack Frosts into the one trying to follow behind it. Seeing an open path between two trees, I dash between them, Moh Shuvuu soaring after me once she gets the chance.

“ _Maragi._ ”

I don’t recognize the voice, which is probably why I flinch, ready to be burned to a crisp. I wasted too much time and now I’m going to be taken out because I wasn’t strong enough. But nothing burns, and I just feel a warmth at my back, resetting the temperature to summer afternoons.

“Master,” Moh Shuvuu says, and I look behind me to see the Jack Frosts wreathed in flames. Once they die down, only the largest Jack Frost remains. It’s a cheap shot, but if I take it out, I still get the Macca bonus right?

“ _Zan!_ ” I shout, and the gust of wind takes the Jack Frost out. I scan the area, making sure all the demons are gone. I’ve been smacked in the back too many times to let that happen again. And most of the demons are, save for the one made of pure flame wrapped around a teenage blue-haired boy’s body. The COMP in my hand chirps, recognizing the demon as a Falemis, but I don’t need the COMP to tell me who it’s contract holder is.

“Kazuya-kun,” I say, relief filling my voice. Kazuya looks at me, completely calm.

“Nee-chan.”

* * *

We find some stairs to sit on, and by “we” I mean myself, Kazuya, and his two friends, introduced as Atsuro and Yuzu respectively. Atsuro seems interested in my COMP, which I keep securely in my lap, and Yuzu only seems interested in glaring at me for whatever reason. I focus on Kazuya, as he’s the only person I know, and he tells me his story.

“So Naoya gave you guys COMPs, too.” It only makes sense. He said he was trying to keep Kazuya alive, and I believe him. Naoya would never let Kazuya die, no matter what. Of course, that makes the number floating over Kazuya’s head all the harder to swallow, which reads one. And I thought I had things tough… “Did he um…” I’m fishing for words, which I’m just as awful at as trying to find answers to my questions. “Did he say anything about why this is happening?”

I have some hope, but Kazuya just shakes his head. Well, I don’t know what I expected. Maybe a free pass to all the secrets he’s been keeping from me or something. Maybe a reason why he broke up with me? I’m stupid—we’re all set to die in a few days, and my brain won’t stop telling me to find out why I ended up single.

“We’re pretty clueless ourselves, Karakuri-san,” Atsuro speaks up. “But you know Naoya-san, too? I mean, you got your COMP and everything from him. Have you seen him at all?”

I almost lie, but Kazuya’s gaze keeps me honest. I wouldn’t want anyone to lie to me about Hiraku, so I shouldn’t lie about his brother. “Yesterday, I talked to him. He just updated my COMP.” Atsuro looks ready to steal the device from me, so I flash my menu screen at him. The boy snatches my console up, and suddenly I feel very, _very_ vulnerable. “He made it sound like it was stuff you guys had, so I doubt there’s anything I would have that you don’t.”

Except his two emails. I stand up to watch Atsuro fiddle with my screen, but he never once goes into the email folder. I still watch him anyways as he starts to input commands that seem to have no effect. Yuzu stops watching after a minute, turning her half-baked glare to me.

“So what’s with this ‘Nee-chan’ stuff?” she nearly demands, glancing at Kazuya. For some reason, she seems defensive. I guess it is a bit weird for a kid Kazuya’s age to be going around calling older women affectionate names. “Is something going on?”

“It’s nothing weird,” Kazuya chides. He doesn’t seem worried by the comment. Maybe he’s well adjusted. Maybe Naoya’s infuriating calm wore off on him and somehow managed to become endearing. “Nee-chan just dated Naoya when I was younger, so I ended up treating her like a big sister…”

I grimace at the mention, and Kazuya seems to notice his blunder, dipping his head in apology. Even Atsuro seems distracted for a second, his jaw slacked. Any trace of Yuzu’s anger is gone as she stares at me, a completely different set of emotions on her face than before. “Wow,” she whispers, “Naoya-san, huh…?”

“That was a long time ago,” I say, trying to put a sense of finality into it without seeming too harsh. Yuzu, at the very least, gets the hint and drops the subject. I turn back to Kazuya, who seems to be frowning a bit. Ah, I must seem pathetic if high school kids are feeling bad for me. “In any event, we’re here now, and living is quickly turning out to be what’s most important. What are you doing about that one over your head there, Kazuya-kun?”

“We already changed the number once,” he reports. “Yesterday. It’s possible to stay alive, so we’ll do the same thing tomorrow…”

Atsuro clears his throat, holding out my COMP. I try not to rush as I pick it up. “The Death Clock is derived from a program,” he says, which is about as much as I understand. “It pulls from a set of variables, but predicting the future and time of death involves a very complex set of equations. So if you change just a tiny little factor in an equation, you can get a totally different result! We acted outside of the predictions of the system, and so we earned ourselves two more days. The Laplace Mail predicted our deaths yesterday, so if we keep an eye out tomorrow, we should be able to prepare ourselves for the situation.”

“Wait a minute.” I’ve been content to let him ramble until that last part. “The Laplace Mail predicted your deaths? I didn’t see anything like that.” Already, I’m opening up yesterday’s mail and Atsuro pulls his own COMP from his bag.

“Huh? You’re getting the Laplace Mail, too?” Yuzu blurts. “But nobody else had anything like that when we asked…”

I let that slide and quickly move seats to sit between Atsuro and Kazuya, my thighs brushing against theirs before we adjust. Yuzu seems to glare again, but I’m more focused on the screen in front of me. Sure enough, our emails are the same—until Atsuro’s COMP displays a third point:

_(3) At 13:00 in Chiyoda-ku and Bunkyo-ku, a localized blizzard will occur. Three victims will be **murdered** by a snowman._

_By a snowman…?_ I wonder before I imagine the Jack Frosts that clustered on me. Considering how quickly Kazuya melted those, I guess that they did the same thing yesterday.

“Check the others,” Atsuro says, and I follow suit. Our email from two days ago is the same, but I’m the only one with the fourth news bulletin concerning the break-ins from today. “Man, that’s weird. But the Laplace Mail should run on the same algorithm as the Death Clock. I mean, Kazuya and Karakuri-san, you both see the same numbers, right?”

“You guys say one and I say two,” I report, and Kazuya nods. Of course, we’re a small group, so it would be better to check on a larger amount of people, but at least there we agree. “So what does that mean, wiz kid?”

Atsuro seems to light up a bit at the words, though his furrowed brow definitely still counts him in the concerned camp. “I dunno… Maybe there’s an error in the system, considering how glitchy some of the text has gotten. Some of the data could be cut off.”

“Does that mean we’re gonna miss something?” Yuzu asks, sounding panicked. “What if tomorrow we don’t get a message about what causes our deaths? What if we walk into it just like last time?!”

“Yuzu, calm down.” Kazuya accentuates these words with a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Yuzu takes a deep breath, and her cheeks light up as her chest expands. “Even if we don’t have a clue tomorrow, we’ll still survive. I’m not gonna let you guys down. Not when you’re standing by me.”

“Hiro…!” Yuzu seems as happy as a sunbeam. I guess whatever calms her down calms her down. Atsuro seems to still be thinking, though, but he quickly smiles, probably to keep Yuzu from breaking down into tears. “Maybe Azuki-san should join us. If she gets different messages than us, maybe our Mails will get fixed if we team up…!”

Atsuro doesn’t seem like he intends to say it, so I clear my throat. “I may be wrong, but it could just break it more,” I say. Kazuya listens to what I have to say, so maybe I have a point. “I mean, what if instead of combining the data, it just sends me your mails instead? We could lose a resource that way.”

“I didn’t think of that…”

“Let’s just play it safe for now,” Kazuya says. Since both Yuzu and Atsuro nod, I guess that he’s acting as the leader. I hope he has as good of a head on his shoulders as I think he does. “Right now, we need to try and focus on helping out Keisuke and Midori. We can worry about tomorrow’s mail when it comes.”

I guess that Keisuke and Midori are their friends. Thinking of people to protect only makes me remember Hiraku, and I adjust the sword bag on my back. “Speaking of which, you haven’t happened to see _my_ brother have you?” I dig around my pockets for my wallet, flashing a family picture taken at Dad’s recent wedding at the trio. “He’s definitely in the lockdown, but I haven’t been able to find him…”

One by one, the kids shake their heads. I really don’t know what I was expecting. They seem like they’ve been in their own mess of troubles. “But,” Kazuya says, far more reliable than his brother, “if we see him, we’ll let you know.”

“That’s right!” Atsuro adds. “We’ve been talking for a while, so our COMPs have to have traded mail addresses by now. The server’s tied up with the Demon Summoning program during the day, but we’ll be able to send messages at night. Let us know if you find Naoya, okay? I gotta hell of a lot of question to ask him…”

We talk for a few more minutes before splitting apart, the kids heading north while I head south.

* * *

I take a break around lunchtime in Shiba Park, though the size of my breakfast keeps me from being too hungry. There is a source of running water in the park at least, and I aggressively rinse out a discarded water bottle before filling it up, and drinking it twice before stowing it in my pockets. Not wanting to get caught up in any unwanted conversations, I find a tree to sit under, catching some shade as I open up my COMP.

I highlight the TEAMS options for the longest time, but I’m too afraid to click it. Pyro Jack definitely disappeared in that fight—no doubt about it. He’s probably gone, but I’m a bit more saddened by the lack of his presence than the lack of warm food. There are other demons I could summon, but that seems a bit cheap. It won’t matter in a life or death situation, but for now I find myself able to wallow in safety.

“Please, you have a way to fight, don’t you? Let me have it!”

I stand up, stowing my COMP and looking around. A bit further back in the trees is a splash of orange, which takes me a few steps closer to recognize as the cloak of a person. Across from the cloaked figure is a woman I recognize all too well. Age couldn’t erase the thinness of her brows, the dimple in her chin, or her shrill voice when he’s desperate, even if she has dyed her hair. Dressed up in a torn business suit is Shinohara, the gold of a wedding band glinting off her finger.

 _Well, I guess that means she’s not Shinohara anymore._ But what they’re talking about is more important than correct referrals, so Shinohara it is.

“You wish to become a believer?” Orange Cloak asks, voice sounding in the higher ranges of male. “Only those who join the Shomonkai may share in our power. We wish to help the world grow from God’s Ordeal.”

I resist the urge to snort. That sort of thing sounds like a lame sales pitch. But considering the circumstances, maybe they’re right. We’re trapped in Tokyo surrounded by demons. Who’s to say that God doesn’t exist at a time like this?

“I don’t care about any of that,” Shinohara snaps. “I just need strength—my husband, I have to—” Her voice cuts off, ready to sob, but Shinohara rallies, her tone hardening. “I can’t just stand around defenseless anymore. If you can’t give me the means to fight then, I’ll have to just make you!”

I ready myself to step in, but Orange Cloak raises his hand. Shinohara may be panicking about her husband, but she hasn’t gone far enough off the deep end to attack another human being. Two days isn’t enough to go that far, I hope. Orange Cloak doesn’t seem to worried by the situation. “If you do not pursue our beliefs with earnest, we cannot share our power. I am truly sorry. If there’s any other way we could help—”

“Just forget it,” Shinohara snaps, and I hear leaves rustle as she moves. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, I scramble to get out of the way. Whatever Shinohara has going on, it’s not more important than finding Hiraku.

I’ve been wasting time for too long.

* * *

It’s when I’m heading farther south to Hiraku’s police station that the demons cluster me again. There’s nothing I haven’t seen before: a few spindly snake creatures with the faces of old men and some opposing Pyro Jacks. Sure, there are a lot of them, but it’s nothing I shouldn’t be able to handle. Some _bufus_ and some _agis_ and they’ll be done for.

An old-man snake—actually called a Waira—rushes me before I can even blink. They’re nothing to worry about at most times, but they have an ability called Devil Speed that makes them a lot faster than me. The Waira head butts me in the stomach, and I cough as I try to regain my wind. The COMP’s auto-defense feature kicks in, summoning my active team. Moh Shuvuu automatically dives after one of the Pyro Jacks, releasing ice on their heads. My own Pyro Jack returns, helping me up and putting some distance between us and our opponents.

“I a-ho-logize for earlier,” he says. “They caught me off guard, Master.”

“Just Azuki,” I say before I can focus on what’s really important. Jack gives me a strange look, but he doesn’t argue. Guess it’s part of the contract or something. “And I’m the one that wasn’t paying enough attention. Cover me, will you? I think it’s time I got serious about this.”

Pyro Jack acts as a barrier between me and the demons. The Waira are bound to the land but the other Pyro Jacks aren’t, and they take off after Moh Shuvuu, attempting to secure an aerial battle. I ignore all of them, reaching inside my jacket. Yes, the skills from the COMP are effective, but my punches and kicks will only do so much. And I’m ignoring the best advantage I have, which is range.

The gun doesn’t feel heavy in my hands at all. I quickly check out the ammunition and close the barrel. Pyro Jack is tossing agi spells at the Waira, who easily go prone. One of them shakes it off and unleashes its own attack. I hear it shout “ _Zan!_ ” but don’t see the usual gust of wind head towards Pyro Jack.

Instead, Moh Shuvuu screams, a streak of red falling from the sky.

“Don’t let her hit the ground!” I call out, and Pyro Jack rushes to her aid. I toss in a _dia_ for good measure, taking her health out of the danger zone. The closest Waira seems to think I’ll make an easy target and dives at me, it’s uneven, thick teeth bared.

With a deep breath I take aim and shoot it in the throat before it even gets within a meter of me.

The silencer prevents the gun from making any sound, which seems like a good thing. I don’t feel like attracting more monsters to this party. Even though the last time I shot my hands ended up shaking, now I feel steady. I don’t know if I’m just used to fighting demons or it’s something else going on.

“You guys are free to fight how you want!” I shout out to Pyro Jack and Moh Shuvuu. “Focus on their weaknesses! I’ll provide cover fire!”

“ _Right!_ ”

Both Moh Shuvuu and Pyro Jack take to the air, and soon ice and fire are everywhere. The enemy Jacks try to stay airborne, so they’re tougher targets for me to hit, so I focus on the Wairas on the ground. They’re less than pleased by me killing their comrade, but my Pyro Jack keeps them on their toes. I make several shots and quickly empty my barrel, letting out a curse. While the Mambu is an easy gun to handle, it has far too few rounds to be relied on. Confident that Jack and Moh will cover me, I drop the shells tinkling to the ground and try my best to reload under pressure.

All the movies make it seem so easy, though I should know that’s bullshit. My fingers aren’t dexterous enough for this crap, and I have to do each bullet one by one. No wonder they invented magazines for high stakes combat. Most of the demons are out of my range and their numbers keep going down, so I’m pretty safe for the moment.

Until I notice that the fire is gone. There’s less shards of ice, too. I drop the fourth bullet I was trying to load in favor of reaching for my COMP. Pulling up all our stats, we’re doing okay on health (I cast a few precautionary _dias_ , just to prevent this morning’s fight from reoccurring), but they don’t have enough energy to keep up casting spells. Moh is tangling in the middle of Pyro Jacks, and I can’t tell which one is on my side.

“Keep it to-fucking-gether,” I mumble to myself. There’s only two Pyro Jacks and one Waira left. I should be able to manage with the bullets I have. I can work on my incompetence at loading later. I shove the bullets away and snap the barrel into place, taking a shot at the Waira on the ground that seems intent on shooting Moh down with his _zans_.

I pull the trigger and a gun goes off. But it’s not mine. I must’ve misaligned the barrel and shot absolutely nothing. But that doesn’t stop a bullet from whizzing past my head, killing off any sound in my right ear and knocking the Waira back and across the ground.

“Ah, damn, that was close. Sorry, Azuki-chan!”

I’m floored by the voice alone. I try to spin around and end up dizzy—I feel off balance as my ear still rings. Before I have to close my eyes I have to keep my vision from spotting in and out, I manage to catch a glimpse of pink over blue, the only police officer I have ever seen with pink hair.

Hiraku’s at my side in seconds, tossing my free arm over his shoulder. I try to hide my gun but he has other ideas. “Jesus, don’t put that thing away!” Hiraku scolds, and I stop. “I don’t know where you got that thing, but you need to keep yourself safe. Can you stand on your own? ‘Cause I’m gonna shoot these suckers out of the sky.”

“H-hold on!” I protest. The fact that knowing how to fire a gun _has_ helped me out kind of makes me want to laugh, even if it’s not in the way Dad ever imagined. I detangle myself from Hiraku, trying to operate my COMP with one hand. “You can’t take them all out—some of them are mine!”

Hiraku blankly stares for a minute, then he mutters under his breath. I’m too busy assessing the battle situation to care. I haven’t fought enough for the COMP’s Harmonizer to give me access to too much power. I don’t have enough strength to keep healing Jack and Moh, no matter how much I want to. Still, it doesn’t mean we need to completely retreat. Hiraku’s recognized by my COMP, which means that he’s a viable fighting option. Even without a COMP on him, he has enough power, too, probably calculated from his time in kendo and training for the police force.

“Hey, fly this way!” I call out. I don’t bother detailing my strategy since that would just give it away to the enemy. Moh’s wings flap viciously, scattering the Pyro Jacks around her. She then dives straight towards me, my Jack following right behind her. After they right themselves, the other Pyro Jacks follow.

“Azuki-chan, what the hell?!” Hiraku screams at me. I try my best to ignore him. “You don’t call the enemy towards you, that’s a big no! We could’ve escaped while they were fighting!”

“Shut up, Aniki!” I raise my voice back at him, raising my gun. “Just take them out. If you shoot the two in front, I’ll start target practice on you next.”

Hiraku sometimes escorted me to the firing range, so he knows that I’m a decent aim, even if the years have dulled it. Now that the demons aren’t clustered together, I don’t have to worry about hitting Jack or Moh. On top of that, the fact that they’re in a relatively straight line makes predicting their path so much easier. I wait for the right moment and fire several rounds, taking out one of the Pyro Jacks. On my last bullet, I try to one-shot the second demon following after. I completely miss, though, but the _bang_ of a gun comes from next to me and Hiraku’s eyes are narrowed in absolute focus. The remaining demons are gone and I let out a sigh of relief.

Hiraku does no such thing as relax. He doesn’t even lower his gun, trying to decide whether to keep it trained on Jack or Moh as they come closer. Both demons aren’t happy with the concept, but Moh’s expression twists to an absolute scowl.

“He may be an attractive man, Master, but that won’t stop me from attacking him if he doesn’t put that tool down,” she says. Hiraku’s finger twitches, but he just screams as Jack shoves himself in my brother’s face.

“You wanna he-fight-ho?” the fire demon taunts. “I’ll take you down before you can even scream again, ho!”

“Enough!” I command, and my demons loyally back up. “None of us have the energy to fight, so just calm down. Put the fucking gun away Hiraku!” My brother seems more stunned by my use of a curse word to get the point across, but he doesn’t move. “Do it or I’ll holster the gun in your ass.” He scrambles to put away his firearm, but still looks wary. “Aniki, this is Moh and Jack, and they’re contracted to me,” I introduce. “Moh, Jack, this is my brother Hiraku and you will _not_ threaten him again, understood?”

A chorus of _yes_ es reaches my ears, Hiraku’s voice included. Satisfied, I force the Demon Summoning app to close out, and return my own gun and COMP to their resting places. The sword presses against my shoulder and I adjust the strap. Hiraku’s grumbling again, kicking at the pavement. “Of course my sister gets some monsters for pets, why am I surprised…?”

“Nice to see you, too, Aniki,” I quip, jerking my thumb at a nearby building with the window busted in. “Let’s sit down and chat a bit, okay?”

* * *

The sword bag had more than just the main pocket, so I stuffed my rations for the day in there instead. As I pull out the cans, Hiraku looks impressed. Thanks to the fight earlier, I was able to crack _agi_ for myself, meaning I don’t have to summon Jack again to cook it. Hiraku still looks between me and the COMP with suspicion, and I can’t blame him.

I explain to him everything the best I can, but that doesn’t make it sound any more real to him. Hell, it just makes it sound more like a fairy tale to me. But when I’m done, Hiraku finally nods, arms crossed over his dusty police uniform.

“If it were anyone else, I’d tell them they were nuts,” he admits. “But, well, since it’s you Azuki, and I know you wouldn’t mess with me like this, I guess I’m gonna have to believe you.” The words shouldn’t fill me with much confidence, but they do, possibly because Hiraku has always had my back. “So, what’re you doing with these crazy powers of yours?”

“Surviving, mostly,” I admit. I don’t tell him about the Death Clock. He can’t see them without a COMP, plus his number is five. He does _not_ need to know that I’m scheduled to die in two days, especially since I plan on changing that as quickly as possible. “I mean, I wanted to find you, mostly. I was worried you were gonna get hurt helping someone. You’re good with a gun, but we’re not fighting people here. They’re demons…”

Hiraku frowns, worried. He moves to sit beside me, putting his can of warmed up tuna aside. I almost drop my second can of peaches for the day when he does. “It’s a cop’s duty to protect people, Azuki-chan,” he says, voice low. “Even when the world’s going to hell. _Especially_ when the world’s going to hell.”

“I know,” I say, and I can feel myself choking up. That was mom’s favorite line, even if Hiraku’s altered it a little. I let myself be eight again and press my face into Hiraku’s chest. “I know, but I thought _I_ could protect _you_ this time. I-I have a COMP; I can fight differently than you can…”

Hiraku tries to rub my back, but the sword bag gets in the way. I hadn’t meant to keep it this long, and I squirm out of his reach. “Azuki-chan, come on, take it easy…”

“There’s no time for that.” I pull the bag off and set it down, undoing the pain zipper. The sheath has taken on a few nicks from me getting kicked around in fights so far, but it still shines with luster. Hiraku’s jaw certifiably drops, and I pick up the sword, awkwardly balancing it. “For you,” I say. When he doesn’t move, I practically shove it into his hands. “You know I can’t use it. You’ll have a better chance this way. Aniki, _please_.”

Hiraku nods, taking the weapon from me. He stands and, after putting some distance between us, draws the sword. Even though Hiraku’s only ever held a shinai for kendo, it looks perfect with him. The sensation I’ve always had—the one that my brother is absolutely _cool_ —increases. He looks deadly, but only if you were threatening someone he was trying to protect.

He takes a few experimental swings. I’ve watched enough kendo to know that his movements are awkward, but they smooth out over time. “It balances differently,” he says. “But it’s really nice. And sharp, too. Where the hell did you get this, Azuki-chan?”

I bite my lips. Hiraku’s frown returns, meaning that I’ve given off a sure tell. I don’t know what to say. _Oh, that ex of mine you hated from high school, he sent me that, the gun, and a magical COMP that lets me summon demons. He’s totally using me again, but I don’t know what for._ Like hell I can say any of that. Hiraku would be out to murder Naoya and would pull it off by the end of the day.

And while I should be okay with that outcome, I’m not. And it’s more than just the fact that Hiraku would probably get hurt in the process.

“Forget it,” Hiraku says, and I mutter an apology. “I don’t like that you’re trying to keep secrets from me, but I’m sure you have your reasons.” My stomach splurts out more acid than necessary as it tries to digest. I start to pick at my peaches again, hoping it will balance out. “But, hey, you sure brought a lot of food with you. Just how much were you planning on eating today?”

Thankful for the distraction, I speak up once I drink up the rest of the juice left over in my peach can. A rough edge scratches at my lip but doesn’t cut it. “It’s not all for me. I saw Enomoto yesterday.” Mentioning him reminds me, and I start to charge my COMP. I better do it now while I have the chance. “He was trapped in the store he works at or something, so I was gonna bring him some food.”

Hiraku nods. A person in need is a person that my brother will undeniably try to help, especially if it’s his former kohai. “Gotcha. We should head over there soon. I don’t know when you saw him, but he’s probably ready for lunch by now.”

“And with the two of us together, we should be able to escort him to a safe area,” I agree. Hiraku nods and puts the sword away. I dig up the belt support and my brother soon has a weapon at his hip, looking like an anachronistic samurai. “But, hey, you dig in. You’ve probably been unable to eat, too, right?”

My brother, ever strong, doesn’t complain, but he does eat two more cans of meat before we head out.

* * *

Before we go, I check my TEAM settings in my COMP. Even though Hiraku doesn’t have a COMP, mine still recognizes him, and he’s available for my teams. I go through the auction, add a Gagyson and Gozuki to my demons and try to assign them to my brother, but the COMP won’t let me set it that way. I guess he absolutely needs a COMP to summon demons, and as much as I want him to be safe, I’m not about to ask Naoya for another.

The idea is tempting, though, and it’s probably a good thing email servers only connect during the day.

We manage to do just fine, though, and Moh, Jack, Hiraku, and I are able to take out the demons we run into. The rest of us cover for Hiraku as he gets used to his sword, though he does take on a few nasty hits. I’m able to heal him with _dia_ , though, so nothing too bad happens. We make it to Akihabara around 15:00, the sun finally starting to loosen up a little.

“Which shop is it?” Hiraku asks, taking the point position. I think this is stupid because I’m the one with the COMP, but he insists. There are some things it’s easier to just let him have his way with.

“It’s a bit further down.” I have a hard time keeping track of the area given how colorful it is, but I know it wasn’t here. More and more shop windows are broken as we pass, and I don’t know what to think. What good will it do to have money when our world is falling apart? What do they expect to do with that? Farther down the street we run into one of the SDF’s food drop containers, completely stripped bare. “This is awful.”

“You’re lucky that you have your own food,” Hiraku says, sounding far more serious than I like. But I can’t just expect him to be perfectly okay with what’s going on, either. It might be scarier if he wasn’t affected. “Well, I guess I’m lucky, too. You really are a miracle worker, Azuki-chan, the bearer of food!”

“Oh, hush.” Still, it makes me feel a bit better. I look around and recognize a banner for the television I noticed yesterday. That store’s still in one piece, and that means that Enomoto is close. I try my best to remember the path we took and sprint ahead of my brother. “This way!” I call over my shoulder.

I don’t slow down until I’m near the storefront. On the wall of the alleyway is the same un-symmetrical graffiti I noticed when Enomoto lead me in the side door. The problem, however, is that the front of the store is completely decimated, glass scattered everywhere and computers taken apart.

“Enomoto!” I call out, jumping in through the window. I scratch my leg on the edge of the window, but I don’t care. It’s a chore to navigate all of the broken displays, and I step on more than a few items that probably cost more than my whole paycheck. I don’t care. Enomoto was here for sure, and that means…! “Hey, Enomoto, it’s Azuki! Hiraku’s here, too! If you’re hiding, you can come out!”

“Azuki!” I turn, hoping to see Enomoto. Instead, Hiraku’s going through the unlocked front door. “Don’t be stupid, Azuki-chan. Look at this place. Enomoto probably bailed when things got tough. He’s probably just at the park or a school or something.”

I try to believe him but I can’t. I wrack my brain, trying to think back to yesterday. I hadn’t been paying the Death Clock much attention then, but I had to have seen it. What was his number? What if it was one? That would mean it was zero today, and then…

I’m hyperventilating before I even realize it. It’s impossible to catch my breath. I think back to the Laplace Mail: _A number of **break-ins** …_ “Fuck, it was right in front of me,” I gasp out. “Fuck, I should’ve come here first. Enomoto probably couldn’t protect himself… I _knew_ this was going to happen…”

“Azuki-chan.” Hiraku’s in ultimate big brother mode, ready to take care of me despite all the shit he’s probably been through himself. “There’s no way anyone could have seen this coming. The lockdown, the power going out…there’s no way that anyone—”

“No!” I push Hiraku away. When I try to step back, I trip over a discarded television and fall. Hiraku quickly rights me, his hands on my arms, keeping me steady. I make sure to breathe and reach for my COMP. “I knew. That’s why I got all this food. There’s this email I’ve been getting…it tells me what happens in the future.” My voice and hands are shaking, but I manage to open up the Laplace Mail to show him. “It’s all true, Aniki. It keeps happening.”

“What the hell…?” Hiraku doesn’t let go of me, but he reads the words. He’s probably ready to brush it off, but one look at me shuts his mouth for a moment. When he speaks again, his words are low. “All this is going to happen? You promise me Azuki-chan?” I nod. “Then these people…they’re gonna get killed?”

He looks scared. As a police officer in Japan, events that can end in fifty people dying are very rare. It’s probably just a small drop in the bucket of this disaster, but I understand why he’s scared. “It’s not set in stone. Kazuya-kun and his friends said they could change it.”

Hiraku’s brow furrows at Kazuya’s name, but he doesn’t question it. “Then I’m gonna help,” he says. “It’s my job—I can’t just stand back as people die.”

“But what about you?!” I let the words out before I can stop them. I’m terrified for my older brother, one of the pillars I have left. Dad’s thankfully out of town, so he’s not in any trouble, but Hiraku is set to die in five days for whatever fucking reason. If the numbers can go up, they can go down. “I won’t let you do it! I’m not gonna just stand by and watch another family member die. Once was enough!”

Hiraku falls silent. He feels guilty, I know. I never play that card, but this is the last straw. I was there to watch Mom die and he wasn’t, it’s as simple as that. I think I’ve won over him, but Hiraku just shakes his head. “Sorry, Azuki-chan,” he says. “But I can’t just stand by.”

And my brother turns and runs. I start to chase after him, but I stumble more than once. Still, he saw the email, so he’ll be heading to Toyoshima. I manage to keep up with him for a while, but he was always more physically fit than I was. But my chest burning from lack of oxygen is not the worst problem I have.

Because before Hiraku disappeared from my line of sight the number over his head was zero.

* * *

My brilliant plan to walk all the way to Toyoshima and intercept Hiraku is stopped when I get into a fight and kicked in the head by a Mezuki—a large, bipedal horse creature. It comes out of nowhere, and my skull is no match for a hoof at least the size of my face. I probably should be dead, but the Death Clock hasn’t lied and I open up my eyes. I have a headache and my face feels bruised. I’m in a building I don’t recognize and the sun is most definitely setting. I fumble to find my COMP and gun, which are all in place. It’s 19:00, far past the deadline to be in Toyoshima.

“You’re awake,” a voice says, and I turn to find a girl with long purple hair and a baseball bat propped up by her side. I’m about to ask who she is, but she smiles before I can even say anything. “I’m glad. You should get to a safe place before nightfall.”

When I blink, she’s gone. Given how much my head is hurting, I wouldn’t be surprised if I imagined her.

* * *

According to Moh and Jack, who were summoned by the COMP’s auto defense function when I got attacked, they were able to hold off the Mezuki until Murasaki-chan arrived. She had an Angel with her, and, through the power of teamwork, they were able to get rid of the demons and keep me alive. She watched over and healed me for the few hours I was unconscious, which I guess I owe her for.

It is getting late, though, so I head home, ready to just fucking rest after everything. I’m too worn out to even be scared about Hiraku anymore. I could pass out on the street if I had to. But I manage to make it home, propping myself up on _dia_ spells (which apparently keep me as conscious as a cup of coffee would). My hand shakes as I ready my apartment key.

Too bad my door is fucking kicked in and doesn’t need unlocked.

“Son of a bitch!” Considering this is the end of the world, keeping up with the courtesy of quiet after dark in an apartment seems silly. I retrieve my flashlight and try to navigate the apartment. Upon further consideration, I summon Jack and Moh for protection. While there ends up not being anyone ready to ambush me, my supply of food is completely raided, as are my batteries. I kick over a kitchen chair in frustration and head for my room. Most everything is trashed, a chunk of my clothes missing. The bottle of sake is still there, though, and I scoop it up. It smells even more like shit than usual, but I drink it anyways, not even gagging at the taste. I down what’s left and grab some spare clothes, trying to find somewhere else that I can sleep.

* * *

I manage to knock on Nagi’s door and pass out before I can even realize that he opened it.


	5. Day Three: “As They Pass on By”

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Day Three:

“As They Pass on By”

* * *

I wake up the next morning, finding my pile of fresh clothes folded on top of the dresser of the bedroom I’m in. I change quickly, folding up my dirty ones. Just because my own place is trashed doesn’t mean I have to make a mess of Nagi’s, especially when he took me in. Once I use the restroom and properly manage to wake up, I head to the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Nagi greets, opening up a box of rations. It looks like jerky and such. Judging by the black eye he’s got, I assume he got it fighting over one of the SDF food canisters. A few individual wrapped snack cakes are strewn out on the table, probably from his own stash. Nagi eats way too much junk food for a cop. “Why do you look like you got kicked in the face by a horse?”

“Because I got kicked in the face by a horse,” I snap, not in the mood to deal with his jokes. When I looked in the mirror, my reflection had a hoof-shaped imprint on it, in all sorts of shades of black, blue, and purple that I didn’t even know existed. It hurts like hell, too. I probably shouldn’t have slept. I’m not medical expert, but with my luck yesterday, I probably ended up with a concussion. Not able to take it anymore, I reach for my COMP, which is still in my pocket. “ _Dia,_ ” I recite, and already the pain is starting to recede. It’ll probably take a couple of castings, but it’s worth it if my head stops pounding for a while.

I expect Nagi to freak out, maybe ask me what the hell I’m doing. I didn’t see too many people with COMPs besides me and Kazuya, but that purple haired girl had one, too, so I shouldn’t be surprised when Nagi reaches for his own pocket and pulls out one of the game devices.

“You have more spells than me,” he says. “How do you make this thing work?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” I mutter. _Dia_ fades and I cast it again, my face still stinging. My stomach whines, but I ignore it in favor of avoiding pain first. “Did you have a tutorial on that thing? It’s stupid at times, but it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

Nagi shakes his head though. “I just picked this thing off the ground yesterday. Found it while I was patrolling perimeter near the shelter nearby,” he explains. “I tried to launch this Summoning Program thing, but it didn’t work. I think the thing’s broken.”

I sigh. “Give it.” Nagi hands his COMP over, and I try to mess with it. It has all the same menus unlocked as mine does, but he doesn’t have any Macca or demons to speak of. He couldn’t get anywhere like this if he tried. Atsuro would probably have a better idea of what’s going on, but I have no idea where the kid is. However, under the PROFILE option, I see that his COMP has recognized mine. In a little sub-menu there’s an option to invite me to his team. “Hold on a second…”

I go to my PROFILE menu and find a similar interface. Nagi watches over my shoulder, probably assuming I know exactly what I’m doing. I don’t, though, but he doesn’t need to know that. I send a recruit message to Nagi’s COMP and make him accept it. When I go back to my TEAMS menu, just like with Hiraku yesterday, Nagi is there. This time, when I try to add Gozuki and Gagyson to his team, it lets me.

“What’d you just do?” Nagi asks. “The number over your head is gone.”

I blink for a moment. Did I break something? No, the number over Nagi’s head is still there, set to two. Not ideal, but definitely better than my one. It didn’t change, either. Again, Atsuro would probably have the answers, but I don’t. “Sorry,” I apologize, “I have no clue what happened to the Clock. I just know that you can access my demons now, so you should be able to fight.”

That distracts him well enough, and Nagi scoops up his COMP, ready to go. “Really?” He looks over his menus, staring down the demons I’ve leant to him. “Whoa, this is so cool. How do I summon them?”

“What are you, five?” I retort. My headache is gone but it seems that my irritation is not. I realize that the pains in my stomach aren’t from hunger, but from nausea. “Aniki was going to die yesterday trying to be a hero. This isn’t a game!”

The second I mention Hiraku, Nagi’s expression drops. “You’re not serious, are you?” he asks. Unlike my brother, who goes into action mode once he hears someone’s in trouble, Nagi is more prone to ask questions. “Tell me you’re shitting with me, Azuki-chan.”

“Why the hell would I do that?!” I don’t have time for this drama this morning. I need to get out there, maybe find witnesses to what happened yesterday. Kazuya sounded like he was going to help, too—maybe they found Hiraku?

 _Maybe they found him dead,_ I consider, and I punch the table in an attempt to not let myself cry. I did enough of that yesterday. This is getting to be too much. Nagi seems to be stricken, probably contemplating what he’s supposed to do if his best friend really _is_ dead.

Our moment of shared panic is interrupted by the email chirp from both of our COMPs. Nagi slowly looks to his in a daze, and I open up my email folder to find that I have three more messages in addition to the Laplace Mail. I consider ignoring them until I see a message from KAZUYA, the subject: _Your Brother_.

_Nee-chan,_

_We found Hiraku today. He came to help us in Toyoshima. Thanks to him, we were able to save our friends. For now, he’s decided to stay with us. We got him a COMP to work with and he’s getting the hang of it._

_I’ll look after him for you, Nee-chan, so just let us know if you hear anything from Naoya, okay?_

“Oh, thank god…” I’m beyond relieved. Kazuya and his friends were strong yesterday. I have no doubt that they’ll get stronger. On top of that, they have Naoya’s protection. If there’s anywhere Hiraku can be to protect people and stay safe, it’s with Kazuya. “Hey, Nagi…”

“What kind of damn prank is this?”

Nagi looks nowhere near as relieved as I do. In fact, he looks worse, almost queasy. He looks to me, face completely pale. I’d be worried he was sick if I didn’t see him in top shape a moment ago. “Azuki-chan, what’s up with this mail? It’s a joke, right?”

I realize that he’s looking at the Laplace Mail. I leave my other two messages alone and switch folders. The daily message is there, but when I open it, it’s worse than usual.

_GGGGGGood mornining. Here is todday’s NEWS._

_(1) At 10:00 in Nagata-cho, a young girl will be cornered by demons in front of the Diet Building. While she will not be killed, she will be **seriously injured**._

_(2) At 18:00 in Minato-ku Aoyama Cemetery, **Beldr** the immortal will be revived. Over 300 casualties will be effected._

_[][]ve a N[]ce day._

I can understand Nagi’s desire for this to be a joke. I want it to be a joke, too, but I know it isn’t. That’s what makes me so scared. Three-hundred casualties is a big number. A really big number. Much more than the fifty people that Hiraku and Kazuya saved yesterday. And while I believe in them, I don’t know how much good a bit of belief will do.

But Nagi’s looking to me, like I’m supposed to be the leader or something. I don’t think I can take on this sort of responsibility, but I don’t have much of a choice. People are counting on me, even if they don’t know it.

“Listen to me,” I say. Nagi bobs his head, eager for any answer he can get to the current problem. “What this email says is true.” I never knew skin could actually turn that white in real life. “But it doesn’t have to be. The things in this email can be changed. I know you don’t know much about these things, but we have to do what we can, okay?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he mutters, echoing my earlier words. “Something that can kill three-hundred people? How are we supposed to stop that?”

I grimace. He has a point. But Hiraku won’t give up, Kazuya won’t give up, and Mom definitely wouldn’t have given up. “I’ll admit it seems scary. I’ve been using these emails up until now to avoid trouble because I’ve been really, really scared.” I grip my hands into my skirt, which probably makes me seem the antithesis of confident. “But you had the courage to become a cop, and I think I have enough courage to save a girl. Don’t you?”

“What’s the point?” Nagi asks. “Like you said, Hiraku’s probably dead…”

I can’t take it anymore. I punch him in the face. It might have been subconsciously, but I end up hitting him in his already black eye. I manage to bring enough force that I actually knock him back in his chair and almost tip the thing over. “HIRAKU’S ALIVE, YOU MORON!” I roar. Nagi just blinks up at me in dumb confusion. “I just got split up from him yesterday and got scared. But he’s with a friend of mine and he’s okay…”

I laugh instead of crying. I kind of have to force it, but it’s okay. Nagi laughs with me, then doubles over to cover his face, hissing. I mumble some curses and clutch onto my COMP, trying to heal the damage I’ve caused and the damage from the day before. It takes a minute, but soon Nagi’s face is clear. I take an experimental poke at my own face, and nothing hurts, so I must’ve healed that right, too.

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Nagi says, amazed that his face isn’t bruised anymore. “Hiraku would have punched me, too. You didn’t do anything wrong.” I’m willing to argue that that’s wrong, but I won’t since we have bigger issues to deal with. “So, what the hell are we supposed to do with this?”

He gestures to his own COMP. “Hold on,” I say, backing out of the Laplace Mail. “I have some contacts that messaged me last night. Maybe they can help out.” Though I don’t know how likely the idea of Naoya sending me help is, but maybe there’s something. Sure enough, he’s sent me an email this morning, titled: _Laplace Mail_.

 _You and Kazuya were able to find each other yesterday,_ he starts, and I get a chill. How the fuck does he know that? _I’m sure that if you pulled your resources together, you realized that there have been some differences between your Laplace Mail and his. I assure you this was not intentional._

_I originally built the Laplace Mail program for Kazuya, though I extended the program to include the Death Clock by request. This meant that I had to extend the parameters that the Laplace Mail program could observe and calculate. While nobody else has primary access to the Laplace Mail besides you two, the program will obviously calculate the different variables that go into your Death Clock and put them into words._

_Basically, the Laplace Mail has a great chance of showing different events to you both in regards to your own futures. While this was not what I had planned, I’ll admit that it will probably help you survive longer if you take advantage of it._

_That being said, what do you plan to do about your fate today? Maybe if you exceed my expectations I’ll be willing to meet with you in person again._

While that message answered a lot of questions I have, it’s not exactly what I needed for today. _I’ll think about what he said later. What’s this AT-LOW guy have to say?_

I open up the last email ( _Tomorrow_ ), and am met with less-ominous text from the get go:

_Hi there, Karakuri-san! This is Atsuro from earlier. I figured I would have the honor of sending you a message to let you know what’s up! Hiro’s a quiet guy, so I’m sure he didn’t tell you everything._

_Today we encountered a lot of demons that mentioned a stronger demon named “Beldr.” He’s apparently really strong, and we think he’s going to be dangerous. We’re gonna be on the lookout for him tomorrow since he might be connected to our Death Clocks, but you stay safe, too, okay? We saw a friend of ours’ Death Clock decrease today, so it’s pretty dangerous out there._

_If you don’t mind, I’d like to look at your COMP again sometime, though that’s a lot to ask. We’ve met some people who also said they got their COMPs from Naoya, so he must be trying to do something. Maybe we can have a brainstorming session next time we meet? Let me know if you found out anything interesting today!_

Man, he’s such a chipper kid. I try to forward him Naoya’s email, but it doesn’t go through. I just get an ERROR message over and over again. I give up the third time and try to think instead. I can try and contact Atsuro when things aren’t too crazy.

“Anything good?” Nagi’s been watching me intensely, too polite to read over my shoulder. “You look like something big’s going on. Well, besides all of this.” He gestures to the air around him, and I understand completely.

“Aniki and his group are looking for information about Beldr,” I say. It’s just a guess at this point, but I’m willing to lie if it makes Nagi relax. “However, there’s a strong chance that they might not know about the girl in this email.” I glance at my COMP’s clock: 8:43. “We still have plenty of time to make it the Diet Building.” There is no _if_. Even if Nagi doesn’t come, I’m going. “After that, we’ll try and figure out how to rendezvous with Aniki and see if we can do anything about this Beldr problem.”

Nagi swallows but he still nods. “And if we can’t…?” I raise my fist again. Although I don’t actually have the intention to hit him, Nagi still recoils, a hand shielding his face. “Right, one step at a time. You better grab something to eat. You won’t be any good on an empty stomach, Azuki-chan...”

* * *

My half-digested breakfast sloshes in my breakfast with each step forward. Nagi, like Hiraku, is much more fit than I am, but I somehow keep pace. We don’t have time to waste if we’re gonna make it to Nagata in time. Dammit, why’d I have to sleep in so late? Of course, the Laplace Mail took some time to get here, too, so I guess it wouldn’t have mattered. What does matter to me is that, when we get to the Diet Building, it’s only a few minutes before ten and demons are gathering. On the stairs of the Diet Building is a girl, standing alone.

More specifically, she’s the purple-haired girl that saved me yesterday and she pulls out her COMP, which matches perfectly in color, the other hand toting the same baseball bat. The air crackles, and two demons float at her sides, though they look more holy than the other demons. My own COMP recognizes them as an Angel and Sarasvati respectively.

“Are we too late?” Nagi asks beside me. He doesn’t have a gun like Hiraku did since he was off-duty, but he does have his fists. After high school, he traded kendo in for boxing, and even graduated as the club’s captain. Since he has demons, too, that’ll have to be good enough.

“No, we’re not,” I say. I glance up from my COMP to the girl. Her death clock is gone, meaning that her fate can be changed. Atsuro mentioned something about too many variables from battle to get it right, but I didn’t really understand. “She’ll be easily outnumbered if we don’t get in there, though. Are you ready for this?”

I reach to my side and undo the fastener on my holster. I had to borrow one of Nagi’s belts to use it, but at least I have easy access. Nagi apprehensively reaches for his own COMP.

“The COMP’s Harmonizer will keep you from getting hurt,” I explain. What I really mean is _Keep you from dying so easily._ Atsuro was kind enough to explain that to me, too. “The Auto-Defense function will keep your demons around you if you get in trouble. So just keep a cool head and let’s try to distract as many as we can. You get overwhelmed and you let me know right away.”

“Yes, Captain!” Nagi calls before I can even counter it. His shout brings a couple of gazes from the demons our way, particularly from the women with blue hair and bat wings. They’re labeled as Lilim by the COMP, and their weakness is ice. Moh and I should be able to handle them.

“Oh, look, a little human boy,” one of them coos. Nagi flinches. “I call dibs.”

“No way,” another one comments. “We’ll have to split and _tear him in half!_ ”

Both of the Lilim dive forward, aiming straight for Nagi. He flinches for a moment but recovers well, drawing back his fist and punching one of the Lilim. He hits, then retreats as the other comes forward. Both the Gagyson and Gozuki I auctioned for him materialize, turning their eyes on the enemy. I take my own deep breath and, raising my gun in the cover of Nagi’s shadow, aim at one of the birds surrounding the girl up front, and fire.

I manage to hit, and the bird lets out an awful shriek. My initiative triggers the Auto Defense function, and Moh and Jack are at the ready, obviously ready for a fight. I let them stay on the defensive and pull out my COMP, checking the remaining demons. The birds are called Suparna, and they look pretty tough. The other demons—two massive gourd shaped creatures with what appear to be snakes growing out of the top—are called Toubyou, and they’re also weak to ice. It’ll be a tough battle if I don’t pace Moh, but we’ll be okay.

“You gonna keep staring at that thing or are you gonna help me?” Nagi accuses. He and the Gozuki are teamed up on one of the Lilim, landing consecutive hits. It’s enough blows that the enemy demon screams before disappearing and the remaining three Lilim all start to bristle in retaliation.

“ _Mute Eyes!_ ”

“ _Electric Dance!_ ”

I can hardly keep up with the spells. One rains down electricity, while the other places some seal on Nagi’s body that I haven’t seen before. “Oh, you all think you’re so tough?” he taunts back. “Then take this— _Agi!_ ”

Nagi is ready for the bout of flames to appear and so am I. I explained the skill when I lined it up in his active slots. The fact that it isn’t working throws us both off guard, and the remaining Lilim that hasn’t wasted its attack grins, shouting out a command that rains down more lighting from an invisible spot in the heavens.

I’m struck a few times, but none of us are damaged badly, though my body’s still buzzing. I feel like I’ve been in a prickling massage chair too long. Moh hasn’t been hit, though, and she recovers first, swooping to the front lines. “ _Bufu!_ ”

One of the Lilim is knocked back by the attack, and Nagi doesn’t miss his chance. He ducks and weaves between the other Lilim in his way. Apparently, whatever stopped the _agi_ skill from working hasn’t inhibited his ability to strike punches. The second Lilim falls with a command of “ _Anger Hit!_ ” though the other two are close behind and strike. I can hardly see what’s going on as Gozuki and Gagyson race in, and focus on the other enemies. If something is up with the COMP’s ability functions, I need to make sure mine works.

Leaving the Lilim to Nagi, I charge forward, shooting two shots to scatter the birds around the girl. They don’t hit, but the Suparna take flight, sending up gusts of wind as they go. I cast _zan_ , and it makes it through, connecting with one of their legs, making the bird lose altitude. Instead of ascending, the Suparna flaps its wings fiercely and screeches out “ _Force Dance!_ ”

I’m buffeted by wind before I can think otherwise. Moh gets blown back and Jack tries to catch her, but a deep voice growls out “ _ZIO!_ ” and strikes them both. I look around, finding the Toubyou at a distance, nowhere near as close as I think they would need to be to make a clean hit. I’m pinched in the middle, not sure if I can stand up to all of them, which is probably how Murasaki-chan over there got injured in the first place.

_Like hell I’m gonna let that happen! First, we need to heal our wounds and—_

“ _Media_ ,” Murasaki-chan says, and suddenly I can feel all my nerves properly again. Her eyes glance to the enemies around us, and she points both her demons in the direction of one of the Toubyou. “Freeze it,” she commands.

Both the Angel and Sarasvati fly forward and shout “ _Bufu!_ ” in unison. The resulting ice attack is stronger than what I’ve ever seen Moh cast, and the Toubyou falls to the ground, not quite dead. Murasaki-chan turns her glare on the other gourd, not even backing down.

“ _Ice Dance_ ,” she recites, and several blocks of ice strike the Toubyou, nearly taking it out. The attack, however, seems to have an effect on Murasaki-chan, who has to take a deep breath and steady herself against the wall. “Oh, shoot. That took a bit more out of me than I would have liked.”

I’m tempted to ask if she’s okay, but if we waste time on talking, we might just miss the window of time to save her. I whip into command mode, focusing on my demons. “Moh, take one of these things out. Jack, up top!”

Moh’s _bufu_ easily takes out the Toubyou that Murasaki-chan weakened. A cry of “ _Maragi!_ ” from Jack damages the Suparna, but not much else. Another _force dance_ is sent our way, though the angel takes most of the attacks, which don’t seem to hurt it much. I’m more than a bit impressed by Murasaki-chan’s team; I thought that maybe she would be helpless.

_But if she can do this much, how did she get hurt?_

“ _ZIO!_ ”

While we were distracted, the Toubyou must have recovered. Instead of striking any of us, though, the attack is aimed at Nagi’s Gozuki, who isn’t looking in top shape. Nagi yelps out a curse and signals a retreat, heading our way. “Azuki-chan!” he calls out. “These spells are shit! Gagyson can’t do anything!”

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH!” Gagyson caws, much like the large bird it looks like, save for the fact that it’s scalier than it is feathery. “YOU’RE THE ONE MAKING ME USE USELESS ATTACKS! DON’T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?”

“He’s right,” Murasaki-chan chirps. “Electricity doesn’t do anything against those ones. Aim higher.”

Gagyson looks smug, however that expression works out when you have a beak. Nagi seems to get what Murasaki-chan is saying and points to the skies. “Up there! Strike them down!”

“ABOUT TIME. _ELECTRIC DANCE!_ ”

All of the Suparna get their fair face of electricity, and only one is left in the end. One of the Lilim tackles Nagi from behind, though, and I scramble to cast _dia_ in time. Sarasvati does the same, bringing Gozuki back to fighting condition. The Angel behind me moves close to Murasaki-chan and mutters “ _Blood Wine,_ ” which seems to bring her strength back to her.

“Thank you,” Murasaki-chan says. “Now, let’s finish this. Azuki-san, if you’d be kind enough.”

I wonder how she knows my name, let alone what she’s trying to get me to do. But we have all the pieces, and this fight should be easy enough to handle now that there’s only four enemies against the rest of us. I catch the familiar glow of a healing spell go across the enemy and grimace. Whichever one casted it, they were smart enough not to broadcast their location.

There’s no time to hesitate, so I stop doing it.

“Nagi, aim for the sky again,” I relay. “Murasaki-chan—” I end up relaying my nonsense nickname for her before I can even stop myself. She doesn’t seem to mind, though. “—I know it’s probably exhausting, but use your ice on as many as you can. We’ll pull backup. Moh, you’re with Murasaki-chan; Jack, you go with Nagi.”

There are too many shouts to keep track of—of affirmation, of attack names. Between Gagyson’s electricity and Jack’s fire, the last Suparna vanishes. There’s enough ice to run a full-sized freezer with, and, after it clears, there’s only one Lilim left, stunned. I climb up Gozuki’s back (it snorts, but doesn’t kick me off) and, holding onto the bipedal ox’s shoulder, fire my last two loaded bullets. One rips through the Lilim’s wing, the other her stomach, and she’s gone, too, bringing an end to the COMP’s battle function, though the Demon Summoning Program won’t shut down until we let it.

“YOU GET DOWN NOW?” Gozuki booms. Man, how did I manage to give Nagi the loud ones? Moh and Jack speak normally, right, and it seems like Murasaki-chan’s pair don’t go shouting everything. Well, Jack has that _he-ho_ problem, but that’s not as bad. I mumble an apology and hop to the ground, looking around, trying to quickly load up my gun, just in case.

“We did it!” Nagi cheers, whacking Murasaki-chan on the back. The girl wobbles significantly, but manages to stay upright. “Man, I thought you were gonna be a goner there. I’m Nagi; what’s your name?” Throughout all this, Nagi laughs obnoxiously. The stress must’ve really gotten to him.

“I’m Tohya Shiyu,” Murasaki-chan introduces. Now that the danger has passed, her Death Clock reads four, which seems to be the norm around the Yamanote Circle. I try not to think too hard about that. “I didn’t expect anyone to come and help me like that…thanks, I guess. Though I think I woulda been fine. They weren’t so tough.”

I try to ignore that statement. It must be nice to be so carefree in a situation like this. Or maybe it’s because she’s so tough. I don’t know where she got those demons, but they definitely outclassed mine. Their skill lists were practically full when I looked at them. “Well,” I say, trying not to get too annoyed by her brazen attitude, “you already know my name, though I’m a little confused about that. Care to explain?”

“Oh, you’re part of the story path!” Tohya grins, though it drops to a pout when neither Nagi or I respond. “That was a joke,” she explains, as if it were obvious. “The COMP at least gives first names when you’re in battle range of each other, full names in the PROFILE section. It’s really weird, but super convenient for remembering people.” Even though she declares it with a smile, something about her expression looks worried.

“That’s creepy,” Nagi states, and I can’t help but agree. How did Naoya manage to program the COMPs like that? I didn’t even set up a profile or anything. Then again, he’s apparently capable of making a program that predicts the future, so maybe it’s a moot point.

“Listen,” I say, “Before the fight, what was the number over your head? The one in the little red circle.”

“Four,” Tohya answers with certainty. “It’s four now, too.” She squints at me and Nagi. “You guys don’t look so lucky, though.” I shoot her a glare just as Nagi looks between us. She seems to catch the hint, or maybe she’s still just saying whatever she wants. “You’re gonna have a tough time of things, Azuki-san.”

“We’re all gonna have a tough time of things if we’re not careful.” The message about Beldr is still fresh on my mind. Since Kazuya and co. didn’t show up here, that means they didn’t get the message about Azuki-chan. That means they probably know about Beldr, but the mail was even more glitched this morning. Maybe they don’t know anything I know and are running around on a completely different set of directives.

My line of thought is cut off just as someone shouts, “There they are! Monsters!”

We all jump at the voice, and in a line in front of the Diet Building are several people, all of them radiating an energy of anger. They aren’t happy with us, or, more specifically, the demons with us. My COMP chirps with the Auto Defense function, though Moh and Jack are still summoned. I quickly check their stats and Tohya does the same beside me.

“What shall I do, Azuki-sama?” Moh asks beside me, licking her fingers. “They’re coming at us with quite the fierce intent. I can take out their brains if you like.”

“No, they’re just ordinary people!” I scold. Nagi looks to me, and I bite my lip. Dammit, the Laplace Mail earlier—it just said that Tohya would be cornered by the demons, not that they were the ones to injure her. Which means that this crowd is the one to hurt her. Nagi seems to catch onto this, just as the crowd starts to chant about taking us down for whatever reason.

We’re at day three of the lockdown and this level of civil unrest is already getting there. I look to Tohya, whose hand is on the door handle to the Diet building. She’s probably weighing her options, and I am, too. One of the men from the crowd steps forward and shouts: “You’re the cause of this aren’t you?! Just hand yourself in.”

I hardly bite back a curse word, though it threatens to break through. Moh and Jack growl at my sides. I can command them to stop, but that might not be enough. Before I can convince myself otherwise, I forcefully deactivate the Demon Summoning Program, leaving myself defenseless.

“Both of you, too,” I mutter. “Do it now.”

I don’t have to tell Nagi twice, but Tohya hesitates. Nagi grabs her COMP and does it himself. Tohya looks ready to scream, but she doesn’t have a chance as Nagi steps forward. His COMP is settled in his pocket, though that probably doesn’t mean much to the crowd in front of us. We probably look like evil sorcerers or something—I bet Naoya knew this sort of thing would be coming, as well. Bastard, why didn’t he put _that_ in his fucking Laplace Mail?!

“What, you here to kill us all?” the man in front accuses as Nagi approaches. We’re not gonna take your shit. You brought the demons here—you take them away!”

 _As if we could do something like that!_ I wail. They should be aiming for Naoya and trying to put _his_ head on a spike. Of course, if that happened, he would probably just laugh it off.

Nagi reaches into his pocket and the whole crowd tenses. I don’t know what he’s reaching for, but it sure looks like he’s trying to be a shield. Tohya looks like she’s ready to run away but her feet are fastened to the ground. When he pulls out his hand, I recognize the back of his police badge; I didn’t even know he was carrying it with him.

“My name is Nagi Shichirou!” he announces, voice carrying well. It even gives me shivers, and I’ve known him for years. “I am a member of the Tokyo Police! What we are doing is trying to protect justice, not start witch hunts! I’m sorry that many of you have been hurt, but the Police have been just as scattered by this event as you are. The best thing you can do is return to a safe area and not stir up any more trouble. I repeat, please return to a safe area and do _not_ accuse your fellow victims of starting this event!”

There’s a silence over the crowd and several instances of muttering. Plenty of them still look angry, but other look confused, and it’s enough to break up the crowd mentality. For a moment, they’re focused on each other instead of us, and that’s apparently all the moment Tohya needs.

“This way,” she tells me, and yanks my arm through the open door to the Diet Building.

* * *

We stop to rest once we hit Shiba park, which is crowded enough that nobody seems to care that we just showed up out of breath. I find a tree to collapse under and breathe. Nagi looks winded, but he offers to wait in line to fill up our water bottles at the fountain. Tohya looks completely fine, other than her worried expression. When finishes looking around, satisfied with whatever she did or didn’t see, that’s when she sits down.

“That was fucking stupid,” I mutter, more to myself than anything. Tohya was going to get hurt to all hell just for what? People to get their frustration out? What a load of shit. What disgusts me the most is that I understand them—that I know it’s easiest to feel okay when there’s someone else to blame.

“That’s just what happens,” Tohya says. “I tend to attract a lot of attention, and there’s not much I can do about it. Though I guess that maybe that got more dangerous than I anticipated, though I think I would’ve been fine still.”

I feel exhausted, mentally more than physically, and it’s hardly lunchtime. Nagi was toting the bag carrying our rations, so I can’t eat until he gets back, which I guess is fine. More than the hunger or the heat, though, I’m stuck dealing with the fact that, even though Tohya here did thank us, it doesn’t stop her from sounding completely ungrateful.

“Listen,” I say, and I seem to be using that word a lot with her, “I know this sounds weird, but you were going to get hurt back there—like, _seriously_ hurt. I don’t know how exactly, but it wouldn’t have been good. Just because that Death Clock says you’re not gonna die yet doesn’t make you invincible.”

“I know that.” Tohya frowns at me, like she’s disappointed or something. “But you say that like getting hurt isn’t something I’ve done before. I’d be able to survive it better than you could, especially considering you’re going to die tomorrow.”

The words punch me right in the gut. I’ve been avoiding it for a while, because the idea of there being a fourth day of the lockdown just seems so far away. But now it’s tomorrow, and there’s nothing to stop that one from becoming a zero, then going out. I don’t plan on giving up, but that doesn’t mean panic stops gnawing at your guts just because of a little resolve.

I frown, wanting to return Tohya’s glare, but just end up staring down the grass instead. “I’m not gonna whine about my situation; not when there are people who are lined up to die today.”

I end up thinking about Hiraku without even realizing it, and Kazuya and his friends, too. There’s so much going on, and I don’t have the power to stop it. Even if we stopped Tohya from getting hurt, that doesn’t change the fact that the number over her head is still four.

Not giving a damn if I’m on the verge of another mental crisis, my COMP gives me its email tone. Given that the server’s supposed to be busy during the day, there’s only one person it could be.

_From: NAOYA_

_Subject: Your New Friend_

_I see you’ve managed to make a difference for someone, Azuki-chan. I’m actually impressed by that. I thought for sure you would run away, but perhaps you’ve had a change of heart? No matter. That doesn’t change what I’m about to tell you._

_The girl you’ve encountered is in a similar situation to you. She isn’t necessary to this drama, but she could be helpful. Both of you are resources I’d rather not waste, so let me give you this piece of advice:_

_Do **not** try to help Kazuya in his fight against Beldr._

_I understand your sentiments, but this is not something you can change. What happens is not a fate you can control. I know what you’re thinking. That if you go and help Kazuya and prove me wrong, you’ll be in control._ I freeze. How the fuck is he able to do that without even seeing me? _I know you don’t trust me, but take my word on this. If you go to that fight, you will be dead, and your band of friends will die with you._

_I’m not in the mood to lose a resource I spent so much time building. Keep yourself alive, Azuki. You should at least have one more day left._

I’m about ready to throw the COMP to the ground, but if I break it, I’m screwed. I’m also on the verge of screaming. Tohya props herself over my shoulder, showing absolutely no concern for things like privacy. “Oh, Naoya? I’ve heard that name before…where was it?”

I’m left staring at her, not sure what I’m supposed to do. She seems lost in thought for a while, and I see fit not to interrupt her, just in case. After a minute, though, she just shakes her head, unable to remember. I let out a heavy sigh, feeling like I’m going to break apart.

“I want a drink…”

“We have a minor with us, Azuki-chan,” Nagi says, holding up the two water bottles we have to split between the three of us. “We’ll have to settle for water instead, okay?”

It’s not what I had in mind, but it will definitely have to make do for now. I drink half the bottle before offering it to Tohya, who easily drains the other half. Nagi makes sure not to drink too much of his and I give him a worried look. “We’ll fill up again before we head out,” he promises as he sits down. “So what’s the plan?”

He completely trusts me. I don’t know what I did to be the leader between the two of us, but I guess I am now. That doesn’t mean I’m suddenly not at a loss for words. Tohya, on the other hand, is perfectly prepared to be a chatterbox:

“We shouldn’t fight the big monster that’s coming to fight us,” she summarizes. “And, well, I think I’ll stick with you guys. Go on, Azuki-san, invite me to your party, will ya? I have a decent amount of Macca to contribute to the cause, so you can count on me!” Gone is her antagonism for me. I want to demand what she’s up to, but her grin infects Nagi within seconds.

“Hell yeah,” he says, offering a fist to bump. Tohya completes the action and I feel isolated, even though I’m the leader. “I’m a total loser at this stuff, but you’re legit! And, well, if we were able to help you, we could probably do a lot for other people who are stuck without COMPs, right?”

His idealism is picking up, which is probably for the best. He’ll be in better fighting shape this way. “Okay,” I say, because I’m just getting dragged along for the ride at this point. “We’ll trust Beldr to Hiraku and Kazuya. Instead, we’ll work on helping other people out in the other areas. Even if we can’t stop three-hundred deaths at once, that doesn’t mean that we can’t stop bits and pieces. That’s better than letting them just die.”

* * *

After a few fights it’s definite that, while my COMP shows that we’ve all gotten stronger, the demons we’re fighting just keep getting stronger, too. Their strategies don’t seem to be getting any smarter, though, so we’re able to outwit them in most occasions. And while Nagi tries his best to take the MVP spot, Tohya is the top fighter by a long shot. At this point, I’m definitely jealous, and, after our latest fight, she taps away at her COMP like she’s not out of breath or anything. I just let her be and focus on healing the scratches that Nagi got in our last fight.

“Man, am I glad that Harmonizer’s a thing,” he says, watching as his bruises fade. I am, too, mainly because it’s prevented us from being puddles of mush by now. I’d rather not be a blood smear on the pavement, thanks. “Whoever invented that shit was smart. I don’t even care _why_ they made the thing.”

I hum a noncommittal response, trying to keep from biting my lip. There’s no doubt about it; Naoya made the Demon Summoning Program and the means to survive against it. I don’t have the heart to tell Nagi they’re the same guy, let alone the one that caused me so much trouble in high school. Having finished my healing, I put my COMP away as Nagi shakes his arm out, almost to see if it will fall off or something.

“Still,” Nagi continues as I stand and dust my skirt off. Now that my closet has been ransacked, I should at least try to stay clean. It’s only been three days and I’m wondering if I’ll ever see a working washing machine again. “Why do you think all this is happening? Like, out of all the places, why Tokyo? Why the Yamanote circle?”

Unspoken: _Why where we live?_ Unlike questions about the COMP, I can’t even begin to answer that one.

“The Shomonkai say it’s an ordeal from God,” Tohya says, still fiddling with her COMP. I want to ask what she’s doing, but I guess it’s none of my business. Some team leader I am. “A lot of other people obviously think it’s the demon tamers’ fault. And, well, some people are saying it’s the end of the world.” She shrugs at the last one. “Somebody’s been playing too many video games.”

Leaving that be, I return to the first point. “The Shomonkai?”

“The orange hood guys,” Nagi answers, and I’m more surprised that he was the one that spoke and not at what he’s saying. “They’re a religious group, so it makes sense that they’d appeal to God. They used to turn in permits and stuff for public demonstrations every now and then. They’ve got some crazy money to back them up.”

“I see…” I mutter, trying to think of something concrete to add. “I must just be out of the loop then. I’ve never even seen these guys before.”

Nagi stands up for the sheer purpose of lightly elbowing me in the ribs, nudging against some bruises I’ve decided to let naturally heal. “That’s because Azuki-chan’s a workaholic.”

I roll my eyes at him, a retort on my tongue, but Tohya stands up. Her bat nearly clips Nagi’s nose as she swings it up and over her shoulder. “There’s activity down the street,” she says, and I don’t even question it. She hasn’t been wrong before. “Should we check it out?”

“Yeah, come on.” I shrug my jacket over my shoulders. Even though it’s still hot as hell, I’m safer with my jacket full of ammunition than I am not. Out of habit, I open up the Mambu’s barrel, seeing the bullets I loaded in earlier. This whole mess might be easier if I had more than one gun, but I’m not ready to break into a police station just for that. Within a few minutes of walking at Tohya’s direction, there’s audible shouting.

By the time we get to the scene, there’s nothing left to fight. Shinohara stands there, almost fighting to take every breath she can. The familiar crackle of red colors is fading before I can even see what her demons are like, but there’s definitely a COMP in her hand. On top of that, she’s pretty beaten up, but not as bad as the two guys on the ground, who I don’t think are moving. They look like punk types, but it’s hard to focus with all the blood.

For a moment, I think that they were Shinohara’s companions that she lost until she walks up to one of their sides and kicks. And kicks again. Again and again, her lips moving too fast and making a sound I can’t even hear.

Nagi is frozen and Tohya’s lips are pressed together. I somehow break out of it first. “Shinohara!”

At first, I worry that she won’t react since her name’s presumably changed since she got married. Or maybe that she won’t recognize me. But she stops and looks up at me, obviously not expecting me. “Karakuri? Is that fucking you?”

I have never heard Shinohara curse, though, admittedly, I didn’t hang around her much. And, well, it’s been years since we’ve been to high school together, and people change. But her eyes have massive streaks of purple under them, and she spits out a glob of blood from her mouth. I rush forward, reaching for my COMP. Even if she wasn’t my friend or anything it’s not like I can’t heal her.

“Stay back!” Shinohara says, and she holds up her own COMP. I don’t care how quickly the Harmonizer allows us demon tamers her get back into fighting shape, she wouldn’t be able to take me as she is. Not that I want to fight her. But there’s a certain point where self-defense comes into play. I take a step back, return my COMP to my pocket, and hold up my hands in surrender. I just hope Nagi and Tohya will prove to be quicker draws if it comes to it. Shinohara doesn’t lower her COMP, but she does at least talk instead of attacking. “Are you with them?”

Shinohara nods her head towards the guys on the ground, and suddenly I’m struck with an idea I really, _really_ don’t like. Instead of consider it, I shake my head. “I don’t even know who they _are_ , Shinohara. What’s this about?”

I expect her to correct me on her name, but she doesn’t seem to be focused on that right now. “These bastards are part of the group that killed my husband,” she says, and I’m suddenly impressed by how steady she’s been able to keep her voice. “I was just returning the favor.”

In the moment I realize that I’m right, Nagi pushes me aside, though he doesn’t charge Shinohara. His COMP is in his hand, and suddenly I’m hyper aware of every movement of Shinohara’s fingers. “So you killed them instead?” he says. “Just because the Yamanote Circle’s fucked over right now doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want.”

Shinohara scoffs, adjusting the purse strap slung over her shoulder. “Who let the wannabe hero in?” she says, and there’s something nasty in her voice that I haven’t heard before. “What are you gonna do, turn me into the police? They can’t even keep their heads on straight anymore, let alone lock someone up.”

Nagi takes another step forward, but I throw out my arm in enough time to have it smack into his chest. He frowns at me, but I keep eye contact with Shinohara. “Let’s not do this,” I say, trying to play mediator. I feel like I’m doing awful, but no one’s summoned a demon yet, so that’s a plus. “There are more important things right now than—”

My good intentions are shattered by whinny, and I put a hand to my face on instinct. Next is a meow followed by a giggle. Both sounds are drowned out by the sound of static overriding my ears as the Auto Defense feature comes to life. Once the bustle dies down, we’re surrounded by demons and Shinohara’s nowhere to be found; she must’ve bailed. I try to look for her, but instead find something more concerning.

A massive pink-furred bipedal horse—a Mezuki like the one that knocked me unconscious yesterday—stands on top of one of the punk’s corpses. A blue-skinned woman—a Nekomata—with purple hair and cat parts sits on top of the other, a COMP in her hand. “Nya, what’s this…?”

“No way,” Nagi mumbles, and another one of the cats materializes beside her.

“Take her out first!” Tohya shouts, and I think she’s talking to me and Nagi before a massive flash of red whizzes past me. Another angel-like creature that I’ve never seen before charges right into the Nekomata, stabbing her with its spear. My COMP chirps in recognition, labeling the new addition as a Power. When the hell did she get that?

The Nekomata hisses as she retreats, still fiddling with the COMP until another yellow creature shows up—and I don’t even need to look at this one to know that it’s a Shiisaa.

“ _Nakuranaisa_!” it declares, its Okinawan dialect almost throwing me off completely. “I can play the role of guardian easily!”

“Don’t look so surprised, Leader,” Nagi scolds, smacking me on the back. Even with the Harmonizer, my bruises still protest. “We can handle this together. Knock ‘em dead.”

I’m supposed to be the leader, but his words end up cheering me up. “Dibs on the horse!” I call. There’s next to no chance that it’s the one that attacked me yesterday, but I can still pretend. Revenge at least will make his moment sweeter. “Moh!”

“ _Bufu!_ ” The ice hits right on target, and I take the follow up shot as soon as I free the Mambu from its holster. Jack stays behind me, making sure to keep an eye out for any attacks from behind.

I can hear the scuffle going on behind me, but stay focused on the front. Nagi has the type advantage over the cats, so he should be fine. I need to stop the COMP under the Mezuki’s feet before it can cause any more trouble. It would be easiest if the horse just stepped on it, but when he charges forward, I don’t think that’s going to happen.

“One more time!” I command, and Moh and I attack again, though Moh misses. The Mezuki aims another kick at me, but Jack takes the blow for me.

“ _Agi_ ,” he calls immediately after. In my COMP, the Mezuki is listed with “Rf” next to the fire icon, so the flames lick off its fur harmlessly and head straight back to Jack, who holds up his lantern, which absorbs it. In the end, we’re left in good shape while the Mezuki is struggling to stand up. It takes a shaky step back, and I hear bones crack in the punk’s dead body. It takes all my willpower, but I don’t look.

“Charge,” I say, and whether or not Moh and Jack hear me is irrelevant, because they both move forward with me. It doesn’t matter which one of us lands the hit so long as it happens. I’m faster than both of them and aim my fist at the Mezuki’s chest.

“ _Switch!_ ”

My fist collides, but not with the Mezuki. Instead, I’m facing the Shiisaa, who has somehow ended up in front of me. Up close, he looks every bit in deal like the statues I saw on my middle school class trip, except for when he grins and declares, “ _Power Hit!_ ”

The strike takes the breath out of me, and I skitter back on the ground. It’s a tough move, and I can’t react fast enough to heal myself. Jack takes another blow for me, even though it knocks him out of the air. I pick him up, almost burning my fingers on the glass of his lamp. “Change in plans,” I say. “Go aerial. You take the initiative.”

Jack easily takes to the sky, and I get to my feet, making sure to heal up my wounds. Luckily for me that _dia_ seems to put my clothes back together, too, or I’d be out of tights by now. Moh keeps me steady, and I look for the punk’s COMP. It’s surprisingly easy to ignore the blood in favor of the game system, and I set my eyes on that.

Another _agi_ from Jack is able to push the Shiisaa aside, and Moh dives in the next second. I run past them tangled together and dive for the COMP just as the air around it starts to shimmer. I straight up dive for it, and something squishes under me as I slam the grip of my gun into the COMP’s screen, breaking it instead of just turning it off.

Behind me, Moh screams, followed by the sound of static. Then a heavy weight is on my back as I smell blood, and I realize that the punk guy’s skull is caved in from where the Mezuki stepped on him. I immediately want to barf, but my self-preservation manages to kick in enough for me to shout: “ _Z-Zan!_ ”

“ _Switch!_ ”

The weight lifts, but not completely. Something kneads my back before claws tear into my clothes straight down to the skin. A Nekomata laughs a bit before it screams out, and I can feel an absolute cold before the Nekomata is thrown off of me. Tohya’s Power floats beside me, as does her Sarasvati, which sets about healing me. Jack dives in next, and between it and Power, the Nekomata is gone. I look to Nagi’s who’s pulled off an excellent combo with his Gagyson to send the last cat woman back to static.

I feel like a loser, and, even worse, completely gross. There’s no amount of magic that can apparently remove this much blood from my clothes. I check my COMP, fingers lumbering over the keys as I double-check the area for any more threats.

Tohya’s even faster than me at that as she snaps her own COMP shut. “Mission Complete,” she announces, and I decide that the new mission objective is to find out what I can do to get a fucking bath.

* * *

When I try to brush myself off, a lot of the blood actually flakes off my jacket, so I don’t have to give that up. I think it’s the side effect of Sarasvati’s _dia_. My shirt is definitely soaked through, the bloodstains smeared over my stomach but narrowly missing my bra. At this point in the lockdown, it really is the little things that are the saving graces.

I keep my jacket wrapped around my shoulders at Nagi’s dining table. It’s about an hour until the sun goes down, so we’ve decided to stop to cook and call it a night. The time for Beldr to appear in Aoyama Cemetery has passed, and I’m left panicking about Hiraku and Kazuya and the rest. I’m hoping that the server opens up soon and I can email them.

Tohya sits across from me, kicking her legs underneath the table. She’s humming like she’s relaxed, but her bat is propped up against the table edge, right within reach. Several cans are sorted out in front of her, and Tohya takes her time in organizing our rations, trying to figure out how much food we can spare based on the number of days that I reported from our death clocks.

 _Four, two, and one._ Tohya’s is the highest, mine is the lowest. I try not to focus too hard on it while I wait for Nagi to return from his closet with a shirt that might actually fit me. Tohya threw my old top out the window and never even looked back to it.

“Hey, Tohya-chan,” I say. Her concentration doesn’t waver, though, and she finishes dividing up our remaining cans. I’m not too happy with just how much food she thinks we’ll be needing now, but I guess we can always go sneak into the next SDF container drop if we have to, whenever those are. When Tohya finally starts to crack open cans, that’s when she looks to me. “Earlier, you had a different angel than before—the Power? I’ve never seen that on the Devil Auction before.”

“Of course not,” Tohya chirps, pushing the now open meat cans in my direction. It seems that in her little powerhouse of skills she’s missing the fire ones, so it’s up to me to do the cooking. I pick up the cans and set up my _agi_ over the stove. “I got them both by fusing. That’s all there is to it.”

I frown a bit and switch around my COMP’s menus while maintaining my pan. Sure enough, the FUSION icon is there, but I haven’t messed with it at all. “Fusion, huh? What’s it do?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Tohya waits a minute for me to deliver some punchline that doesn’t exist. She sighs after that and cracks open one of the cans of fruit. “No wonder you keep getting beaten up. Your demons can get higher in level, but that doesn’t do anything when the enemies are innately stronger. I’m impressed you haven’t run into a wall yet.”

I automatically want to protest, but I manage to keep my mouth long enough to think about it. In all fairness, but Jack and Moh have been defeated once a piece (I still don’t quite get how they’re still around), and the first time Tohya met me was when I got knocked the fuck out by that Mezuki. No wonder I don’t seem impressive to her.

“Heads up,” Nagi calls, and something soft hits be in the head and actually manages to get stuck on my ponytail. I scowl, dispelling _agi_ on accident, but the expression is gone when I realize what he’s thrown at me is a shirt. I leave the cooking be and work on undoing my jacket; Tohya doesn’t so much as blink while Nagi quickly turns away, his face tinted red from more than just the sunset. “Jesus Christ, Azuki-chan.”

I roll my eyes, even if he’s not looking. “How many times did you and my brother change around me?” I ask. Nagi’s button up is a bit big on me, but it looks smaller in comparison to him. Maybe he’s a hoarder now?

“That’s different; you’re a girl!”

“It’s not different at all,” Tohya mutters, though she seems more focused on the food I left half-cooked than our exchange. I don’t really blame her—now what I’m fully dressed again, my stomach is asserting itself as a priority. Despite our words, Nagi doesn’t even _move_ until I’m back to cooking, which I guess is an activity that he thinks I wouldn’t do without a shirt on.

Our dinner is mostly quiet, and Tohya plays with her COMP. I mess around in the auction a bit, gathering a few more demons. The whole evening, I avoid the FUSION menu like the plague. Tohya said it would be helpful, and I don’t doubt that. But when it comes down to it—if everything else video game-like about this situation holds true—wouldn’t I have to put two demons together to get a stronger one?

The only demons I really have that count as mine are Moh and Jack. Would I have to give them up? I don’t think I could do that.

Somewhere between me charging my COMP and reviewing our available skills, it’s officially night time, and the email system becomes fully functioning. Within a few minutes, Kazuya has sent me a message. I open it first, even as my COMP continues to give me its message alert tone.

_We made it through the fight today without any problems. Thanks to Atsuro and some others, we were able to figure out Beldr’s weakness. Hiraku-san helped us out a lot, too. I know you were worried, but I think he’ll be fine. He says he plans to stay with us to help us protect our friends tomorrow. You don’t have to worry about him. Our death clocks went up to three, though. It’s a bit less than everyone else, but it’s better than nothing_

_I haven’t heard anything from Naoya, though. Are you doing okay? You didn’t answer me last night, so Hiraku-san got worried. Let me know how you’re doing._

I feel a bit bad and happy at the same. Hiraku’s okay—and I feel infinitely grateful. At the same time, though, thanks to my wonderful adventures last night, I didn’t get to message him back. Well, I’m properly conscious now, so I type up a reply just so he doesn’t worry.

_Yeah, I’m doing okay. I managed to get through today, but my Death Clock is still at one. I guess I’ll be in trouble tomorrow, so if you could keep an eye out on the Laplace Mail—_

I frown and quickly erase the text. Sheesh, I’m supposed to be the adult here; I can’t go relying on kids. Besides, Kazuya already knows about my number. I can’t give him any more reason to worry. I adjust to lie on my side, Nagi’s faux leather couch cushions almost slipping away beneath me,

 _Sorry about yesterday—I ended up passing out way too early._ Not the complete truth, but good enough. _I’m doing fine, so don’t worry. I got partnered up with some people, and we’ve been doing a good job as a team. We’ve been trying to help out who we can, so we’re doing our best._

_I actually heard from Naoya today, though it was just an email. I don’t know if you heard in you Laplace Mail or not, but there was a girl in trouble this morning. We helped her out, and Naoya says she’s important—kind of. At the very least, she can have an impact on the situation. It’s weird, ‘cause he said the same thing about me. Any idea what he means?_

_I’m really glad that you guys are doing okay. Your Death Clocks all seem to be the same, though over here we’re a bit scattered. I guess that’s better for everyone else, though. But still, you’re really something special, Kazuya._

_But speaking of that, please don’t tell Hiraku about my Death Clock. If you do, he’ll go running off and get caught up in my mess. More than anything else, Kazuya, I want to keep my brother alive, so please._

I almost go back and delete that line of text. But I don’t. I can’t back away it just because I’m scared. I just don’t want Hiraku to worry about me, let alone die because of my mistakes. I just have to press forward, but ending the email on such a pathetic note doesn’t settle so well with me.

 _Thanks,_ I feebly add to the end, then I send the thing before I can change my mind.

Letting out an exhale, I return to my inbox. Three messages wait for me, two from addresses I don’t recognize. The familiar AT-LOW peeks out at me, and I open up Atsuro’s _Special Gift_ e-mail.

_Hey there, Karakuri-san, just checking in again. I’m sure Kazuya told you all about today, so I’ll spare you the details. But I just thought you would wanna know I managed to adjust the programming on your brother’s COMP so that it recognizes yours now. You should be registered in each other’s contact lists! Pretty cool, right?_

I don’t even finish reading the email. When I go all the way back to my PEOPLE menu, Hiraku’s information is still there, even if it’s bare bones. At the very least, there’s one addition, right in the “Handle” spot: KABUTOWARI.

My big brother’s favorite sword type, even as a kendo star. I almost drop my COMP between laughs as I navigate back to my mail, and, sure enough, his username is there on one of the remaining messages I have.

_Azuki-chan, I’m sorry for running off on you like that. I just couldn’t stand by while people were getting hurt. I know you were scared, and you had every right to be. I wasn’t really any good against that many demons, but Kazuya and his friends all showed up, and they’re way cooler than me. Hell, the runt with the hat even fixed my COMP so I could talk to you, so I guess I owe them a bit more than one._

_In any event, they got me all suited up so I could fight, and I’m doing a lot better now. We’re all looking out for each other, so you don’t have to worry anymore. I am worried about you, though, being out there on your own. I shouldn’t have left you behind, Azuki-chan. I’m sorry._

Ugh, what an idiot. I’m too glad he’s okay to be angry at him. Shouldn’t that be obvious?

_I want to try and find you tomorrow, but it looks like we’re going to be busy again. This girl names Midori is apparently in a lot of trouble, plus there’s so many things these kids have their necks shoved into, it’s scary. But please hang on, okay? I know you’re tough, but you’re still my baby sister, yeah? Let me take care of you once in a while._

This time, I really feel on the verge of crying. There’s no way I can’t answer this email, not if it will make him worry. But I can’t tell him I’m scheduled to die tomorrow. Dammit, what if it shows up in Kazuya’s Laplace Mail? Hiraku will never let that slide.

_It was kind of freaky to me that Minegishi’s kid bro was involved in all this. What kind of stupid karma is that? Are you doing okay? You haven’t run into that bastard, have you? I guess considering the state of things, there’s no time to worry about that stuff is there? Still, I guess these kids are looking for him, so I can’t beat the shit out of him for you. That is, if we find him. The motherfucker’s as slippery as always._

_In the end, I’m really glad Dad didn’t get caught up in this, though I wish you didn’t have to, either. It’s not fair, Azuki-chan, but I guess we don’t have a choice. We’ll just have to fight to survive, right? And Karakuris are troopers if nothing else._

_Hey, I love you, Imouto. Stay safe._

Tohya keeps glancing at me, so I blink away my tears as fast as I can. Nagi is nowhere near as subtle with his looks. I type out the best reply to Hiraku I can muster. I let him know I’m with Nagi and that Tohya is amazing. I tell him that I’m getting ready to become stronger. I tell him I love him and that I’ll see him soon, I’m sure of it.

I don’t tell him about my Death Clock.

I don’t tell him about Naoya.

I tell myself—selfish as it is—that if I survive tomorrow, I’ll come clean. In the end, I’m really just running away. I hit send and turn off my COMP afterwards, leaving the other email to the morning.

When I announce that I’m commandeering Nagi’s bed for the night, no one objects.


	6. Day Four: “This is Where I Come Across My Untimely End”

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Day Four:

“This is Where I Come Across My Untimely End”

* * *

I get surprisingly good sleep for someone who knows that they’re going to die after they get up. I don’t even dream.

The problem comes when I wake up. Everything’s dark, so I’m willing to roll around a bit and try and doze off. It doesn’t happen. The red timer in the corner of my eye is too distracting, even if it’s not that bright. With my COMP turned off, the function is still running. There’s no denying it now; the number has counted down to zero, just like it should.

_What, did you think Naoya was playing a prank on you or something?_

I roll around several times before I concede defeat. I’m not sleeping. It’s just not happening. I sit up and try and comb tangles from my bangs. It sort of works, but there’s not much else I can do. My scrunchie fell out at some point in the night, and I feel around for it in the blankets. By the time I find it, my night vision is secure, and I quickly pull my hair back into a bun resting against the back of my neck.

The heat isn’t so bad after the sun goes down, but I still feel a bit sticky. I managed to kick off my tights in the middle of the night, too, and have to fish them out from underneath the blankets. Bit by bit, I assemble myself, the faint light off the sunrise starting to peek through the blinds in Nagi’s room. Dammit, I was so messed up I kicked him out of his own bed. What a fantastic friend I am.

Finally putting on my jacket, I pull my COMP out and turn it on. I can’t run away from this forever, no matter how easy it would be. Remembering the leftover email from last night, I start there. Maybe it’s early enough that the email server will still be running and I can sneak in a message before people start summoning demons like crazy.

The handle is ETSUKO, another name I don’t recognize. Then again, Atsuro mentioned that the COMPs could automatically add contacts, so I guess that’s what happened. The subject is _Today’s Events_ , which is technically yesterday’s since I didn’t check it on time. At the very least, I don’t think a message like that would come from Shinohara. Not having anything else that I actually want to pay attention to, I go ahead and open it.

For a second, the screen goes black instead of the usual red background of the text, and I wonder if I just broke my lifeline. That would be lame. I mean, sure, Naoya programmed this thing, but that doesn’t mean it’s invulnerable to viruses, right?

But it seems like I’m panicking for nothing, because the screen pops back to life, the image of a red-haired girl with braids in her hair gracing it. For some reason, she seems like she’s shining. “Good evening, residents of the Yamanote Circle,” she says, speaking faster than normal. “Here’s today’s news: Just this morning—”

I back out of the message and leave it be. I didn’t even know the COMP had a video function on it, but I guess it would make sense. I don’t feel like listening to someone else’s rambling, though. I already lived through the day. You don’t have to tell _me_ what it’s like.

Plus the possibility of deaths and the like being announced is enough to turn me away from it. It’ll just make me feel guilty about not being able to help others out. There’s only so much I can do as one person and I have enough worries about the day as it is.

Like how I’m supposed to die.

I try to play it cool, but it’s already hard for me to breathe. I’m going to die today. Even though Kazuya and the others changed their number, I’m not sure that I have that kind of authority. I mean, I’m nowhere near as strong, and even Tohya’s leaving me in the dust. And I just can’t go and ask her to protect me.

I pace back and forth in Nagi’s bedroom, needlessly wearing myself out. I’m sick of this mess. Just what am I supposed to do? Naoya said that he gave me the COMP so I can survive, but it really sounds like he’s just using me. He wants to use Tohya, too, but I won’t let him do that. He can’t have Nagi, either. Whatever sort of game he’s playing—he can keep it between me and him. Hiraku can’t get dragged into this.

And Kazuya—when it comes down to it, I won’t let Naoya use him either.

The second I think of it, I feel sick. Naoya using Kazuya? He wouldn’t. No matter what, Naoya loves him. There’s been years since I interacted with them on a regular basis, but I know that as fact. I don’t think that’s changed. I hope to God it hasn’t changed. Please, please, no matter what else, don’t let Naoya have given up on Kazuya.

So where does that leave me? On one hand, I’m supposed to die today. I know that wouldn’t fall into Naoya’s plan. Maybe it would just be better to let it happen, screw Naoya and his stupid Demon Summon Program…

 _That_ line of thinking is absolutely unacceptable. Who knows what Naoya will do if I die? Who knows what _Hiraku_ will do if it happens?

_Hiraku can’t lose me any more than I can lose him._

So I have to survive. No matter what, I have to survive. I have to make it through this day; that’s all there is to it. Naoya himself said that the Laplace Mail was connected to the Death Clock program, and that the differences between mine and Kazuya’s mails were directly related to our survival. That means that there should be a clue to my death in the Laplace mail, but not in Kazuya’s. That’s a lucky break. Hiraku will stay safe with them and not come running after me.

_But what about Nagi and Tohya?_

I don’t want them to get caught up in it. They would probably try really hard to save me, and, while I appreciate the gesture, Nagi still needs to be around to help people if it comes to shove. And Tohya needs to stay as far away from me as possible as long as she’s going to avoid getting caught up in Naoya’s bullshit.

I think I’m going to have to go at it alone.

I try and swallow, but the pressure in my throat doesn’t go away. It stubbornly sticks, not giving me any slack. This all comes down to how I die. If it’s something like getting caught in an ambush at such and such place at such and such time, I’ll have to avoid it and it’s done. But if it’s in a certain fight, or something vague like getting overwhelmed by demons, that’ll be much harder to handle. This all relies on the Laplace Mail.

I grip onto my COMP, but the mail hasn’t shown up at all. It’s still too early for all that. But I wish it would show up so I could plan. The suspense is killing me. Hell, knowing has been awful. It probably would have been best if I didn’t know this whole mess was coming.

Ugh, I should have just left Tokyo the second Naoya got in contact with me. Run away somewhere that he couldn’t find me. But I didn’t, and now I’m stuck here, just like everyone else.

“Azuki-chan,” Nagi calls, rapping lightly on the door, “are you awake? We were gonna make breakfast soon, so come out and join us.”

* * *

We eat breakfast, and it’s not lost on me when Tohya shoves an extra can of fruit in my direction. I don’t make a big deal, but I am trying to figure out how to tell them both to get lost without being a total bitch. I mean, if it came down to it, I could forcibly take them out of my COMP party, but I would rather not do that.

Nagi doesn’t need to be distanced from one of the few people he knows. And, while I’m not one to talk, Tohya doesn’t seem like the type to have many friends.

“I’ve been thinking,” Nagi says, tapping his chopsticks against his bowl of rice we managed to boil. Tohya’s certainly more creative about food preparation in this situation than Nagi and I are, so all I had to do was provide the flames. “What happened yesterday—wasn’t that a little fucked up?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Tohya quips, and I almost snort. At least she said it before I did.

“I’m not _finished_ ,” Nagi stresses. “I meant about that thing with what’s her face—the woman who killed those thugs.”

“Shinohara,” I supply. I’ve really been trying not to think about her, mainly not to add onto the stress. She’s already lost it. Hell, with my luck, she’s going to be the one to come and kill me. I try not to consider _that_ possibility and shovel clumsily cooked chicken into my mouth.

“Right.” Nagi pushes his dishes out of the way, even though he’s not done eating yet. “Anyway, if there are people like her going around, that’s a problem. Not just because people are killing out of revenge, but because there are things people think it’s worth taking revenge for. All three of them were decked out with COMPs, which means there’s some dangerous people out there.”

I cross my own arms, paying no mind to where my chopsticks are pointing. Tohya pushes the tips away from her direction. “So what? You’re gonna go and try and arrest Shinohara then? Is that it? No offense, but the police don’t really have much authority any more—none they can back up. I don’t even think the SDF has much authority in here.”

Even though they’re the ones locking us in, it’s more than likely going to become a system where only the strong can survive. And against ordinary humans, the strong are people with COMPs.

Nagi shakes his head, plucking one of my pear slices away with his fingers. “I wanna believe, but I’m not that idealistic. I don’t think this is a problem that can be solved with my job.” He sighs, and I can see the sag in his shoulders. This whole thing has hit him really hard. “What I do think, though, is that if I start to understand these people, then maybe I’ll have a shot at stopping what they’re doing.”

“You’re going to infiltrate them,” Tohya assesses calmly. She, unlike the us two, has finished her food up, no problem. “And then what? Stop the fighting from the inside? I think that’s even more stupidly idealistic.”

I smack my palm against the table with more force than I meant to use. “Hey now—”

Tohya’s glare silences me without difficulty. For a kid, she’s beyond scary. “There’s no way the ‘changing people from the inside’ tactic is gonna work here,” she says, easily mowing me down with her words. Considering how quiet she’s been, I didn’t expect the snark to lash out at me. “People are too far gone, too far stressed. We’ve been without power for _four days_ now. People can’t even leave and go home or run away, thanks to the SDF. Going and having playtime _won’t fix this_.”

I’m gob smacked. She’s right, but I guess I’m the naïve one here. I want to believe what’s going on will work out, more than anything. Maybe I’m just trying to hold myself together so I don’t break down because I’m supposed to die. I feel like I should utter an apology, though I don’t know what exactly for.

“She’s right, of course,” Nagi says. I almost forgot he was there, if I’m being one-hundred percent honest. “I wasn’t thinking of that sort of thing. I’ve had enough riot training to know that. But that’s the thing: at the very least, if I figure out what their motives are _no one else will have to get hurt_.”

Again, I’m speechless. Not because of what he’s saying, but what he’s trying to do. Nagi’s come out of this mess a little bit stronger, almost like he’s trying to be Hiraku. It’s a lot more impressive than me, who’s really just making up excuses one problem at a time.

“Of course, that’s not quite likely to happen, either,” he admits, and Tohya nods like she’s the sage in this situation. “But at the very least, it’s better than knowing nothing.” Hiraku finally picks up his chopsticks again. “I can’t ask you guys to come with me. Mainly because you’re both pretty recognizable.” Like it’s our fault that we have such showy hair colors. “So I’m going to go off on my own and do what I can. If you two stick together, you should be fine, so…”

He leaves the question open, like he’s asking our permission. No, I think he needs it. Unlike Hiraku—who is capable of running off into certain death even when I’m screaming at him—Nagi needs people to back him up. That’s why he defaulted to Hiraku in high school and defaults to me on the battlefield.

For some reason, Tohya’s looking at me and I don’t like it.

“I don’t see a problem,” Tohya says, calmly. She still doesn’t look at Nagi.

This is the part where I should stop him, where I should make sure that Nagi doesn’t get himself killed. I have no idea what will happen—will his number drop to zero, like Hiraku’s did? Will it increase? It’s a gamble either way, but it’s something he wants to do.

And it helps keep him away from me.

“Go ahead,” I say, and I can’t read Nagi’s expression anymore. He’s either relieved or devastated that I agreed. “I can’t stop you from doing anything, Nagi. It’s your decision in the end. As long as you promise to do everything you can to survive, then I won’t stop you.”

Even though I try to make it sound as open as possible, inside I’m begging, _Please, please, go._

“Alright,” Nagi says. His number remains one, just like Tohya’s stays three and mine says zero. “Thank you, Azuki-chan. I’ll do my best. But just know that you guys can still come and crash here, okay? And I’ll be sure to make it back, too.”

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence.

* * *

Nagi actually finishes eating pretty quickly, and I hardly realize he left the table to change before he’s out the door. I don’t know what his rush is, but at least he seems to be doing alright. The Laplace Mail hasn’t even shown up yet, and I’m starting to get worried. What if the system’s broken enough to not reach me anymore and I’ll really be going at it blind?

“I’m not stupid, you know,” Tohya says, smoothing wrinkles out of her clothes. “Just because he forgot what your number was doesn’t mean that I did.” I can’t even feel surprised. Really, there’s no reason to. “You’re going to die today. Why are you trying to push away people who can help you?”

She looks angry, the same as when Nagi announced his plan. I don’t know what’s gotten into her, but we’re all probably stressed out about our own things. Still, maybe I’m just more caught off guard by the fact that Tohya seems to care about me, when I’ve been certain this whole time that she could give no shits whatsoever.

“You should go, too.” We don’t really have water to wash our dishes out with, so the cans just end up in a trash bag. I’ll drop them in the dumpster so they don’t stink up the place while we’re gone. “You have plenty of time to live, Tohya, don’t waste it on trying to save me.”

“Who says I was trying to save you?” Tohya growls out. Good, then. I’ll push her buttons until she storms out on me. That’ll do just fine. “I just think you’re being stupid. Both of you are. I thought being an adult was supposed to make you _smarter_.”

I can’t help but laugh at that one. That doesn’t improve Tohya’s mood any. “Sorry,” I say more out of instinct than sincerity, “but I don’t think you understand getting older at all. Or maybe you’re right and I’m just a sorry excuse for an adult.”

Tohya just stares at me, like I’m stating the obvious.

“Anyway,” I say, adjusting out wrinkles in my tights as I stretch out a bit, “you and I don’t really have anything to do with each other.” Naoya’s email is still bothering me. Tohya and I could probably have a lot to do with each other, but I’d rather that wasn’t the case. “So why don’t you go find a shelter to hide in and stay out of my way?”

Tohya slams her open palm onto the table, almost toppling the flimsy thing over. Nagi needs some new furniture anyway. “If I wanted to just sit around I would’ve let that mob lynch me instead of helping you two run away,” she says, and I have absolutely no idea how to respond to that. “Thanks for absolutely nothing, you loser.”

And she calmly picks up her bat and leaves the apartment. But not without slamming the door.

I wait for a bit, but she doesn’t come back. Then I get my sigh of relief. It doesn’t matter what she thinks of me, so long as she’s safe. Neither of them get to have anything to do with Naoya. This is where I end it.

If I don’t end myself first.

My COMP goes off, and I automatically open up the latest Laplace Mail.

_GoOOOd MMorrrrorning. Herre is today[]s NNNN_

_(1) Throughout the day, **riots** will increase in intensity as relations between demon tamers and civilians become increasingly strained._

_(2) The number of **suicides** increases rapidly today as all societal order breaks down._

_(3) At 11:00 inside an internet café in Akihabara, a woman will be **killed** in an act of self-defense. _

_Victim **(dead)** : Karakuri Azuki_

_Suspect: Minegishi Naoya_

_Have a N#oiaseg;oj%_

And so I barely manage to upheave Tohya’s carefully selected breakfast for me into Nagi’s kitchen sink.

* * *

_Of fucking course._

It all comes back to him.

I don’t know why I’m surprised.

* * *

_Self-defense?_

What a load of bullshit.

I’m the one that’s in danger here. He has no fucking business…!

* * *

Jesus Christ. My ex-boyfriend is going to kill me. As if everything else he did wasn’t enough.

Ugh, what the hell kind of karma is this? If anything I should be the one to kill him. Maybe if I did I could put this whole nightmare to an end.

* * *

_Kill Minegishi Naoya, huh…?_

* * *

After plenty of time almost choking on myself I finally manage to get the nasty taste of bile out of my mouth. Raiding Nagi’s bathroom yields some mouthwash, and I gargle three times, trying not to think.

_Fuck._

No time to waste on thinking too hard about the why. I’ve never been able to understand Naoya anyway; that’s a fact. I sit down on Nagi’s couch and activate the Demon Summoning Program. Nagi and Tohya’s demons went with them. All I have left are Moh, Jack, and the couple of demons I won at the auction last night. I can only summon two demons at once, so Moh and Jack float above my head like cheap light fixtures in the wind.

“Azuki-sama?” Moh asks, a hand to her mouth and concern in her voice. “Is something wrong?”

“You don’t look so great, ho,” Jack fusses.

“I’m going to die today,” I announce. If I treat this like a problem at work, maybe it’ll seem easier to fix. Both demons frown, and I realize they’re concerned. Again, even though it would earn them their freedom, they’re concerned for me. “Someone I know is going to kill me. I could try and avoid him, but that wouldn’t solve anything. We need to get to the root of the problem.”

Even when my stomach is tumbling like a dryer on high, Moh seems to filled with determination. “A man, hm?” she says. “I specialize in killing men, you know.” Jack laughs like that’s the funniest thing he’s heard in a while.

“That’s the thing,” I say. Even when I try to sound determined, it only comes out awkward. This is probably something dumb to even get so worked up about, but it means a lot to me. “The man I’m going to fight…he built the Demon Summoning Program. He’s probably way beyond my capacity to fight, let alone kill.” Jack’s giggles die out and both demons wait for me to speak. I take a deep breath. “Youguysaren’tstrongenoughandIneedtofuseyou,okay?”

The words come out in a rush. I expect them to look disappointed, angry even. I’m basically tossing them out because they’re not good enough. Of course, I’m scared, too. Putting battle skills aside, Moh and Jack are my friends. Even though the Summoning Program begets loyalty, any other demons just wouldn’t be the same.

“He, Azuho-sama,” Jack says, the flame in his lamp flickering with each snicker, “you worry too much.”

“Hwa?”

Moh maintains composure, and so she explains, tucking her hands into her sleeves. “Fusion is a standard part of contracting with humans,” she says. Well, I guess Naoya did make an app for it… “Sometimes, demons even fuse of their own volition.” I’m left staring; is it really gonna be that easy? “We were actually wondering when you were going to do so…I expected it a lot sooner.”

“Don’t look so un-ho-ppy!” Jack smacks his small, gloved hand against my shoulder. With the sun coming up, his lantern adds an extra layer of eat to our huddle, but I don’t really mind. “We won’t leave you—we’ll get different, but part of us will still be inside!”

“I must say, though, I never expected to have a master so concerned with making friends with her contracts…”

“Azuho-sama is really refreshing!”

I don’t start crying. Pacing this morning really wore down my mental capacity for emotion. It’s probably better that way. Right now, I need to think ahead, think about what will keep me alive. Moh and Jack turn back to me, looking perfectly serene for a couple of demons.

Moh is the final spokesman on the matter, her voice brimming with pride. “So go ahead and fuse us, Azuki-sama. We’ll be more than happy to protect you, no matter what form we take on.”

* * *

After much deliberation and Macca spent in the auction I finally get Moh and Jack fused up into what I think (hope) will be enough to take down Naoya—or at least give me a fighting chance. Moh has been fused into an Orcus: a massive yellow dragon with a pig’s face and a crown. Jack is part of the red-clad, elegant woman known as Kikuri-hime.

First angels, now deities. The Demon Summoning Program is more versatile than I thought. I probably couldn’t even begin to understand it, even if someone like Atsuro tried to teach me.

Not wanting to get too out of practice, I hunt down some demons for a warm up. The battle goes much faster than I expected, and both the new demons work wonderfully with me. While they aren’t entirely themselves anymore, Moh and Jack are still there for me, and that’s what matters. Kikuri-hime even still calls me “Azuho-sama.”

I take a rest to try and reorient myself. I’ve been taking on demon fights here and there the whole morning, and, while it hasn’t been particularly exhausting, there’s still some mental strain to getting in a bunch of fights in a row. I’m actually close to Akihabara, but I try not to think about it. I don’t look at the clock, either. The Death Clock and Laplace Mail clearly know what they’re talking about. When I’m supposed to meet Naoya, I’ll meet Naoya.

 _And then you’ll try to shoot him,_ I remind myself as I try to take a drink from my latest water bottle. _And he’ll try to kill you, too. Even worse, he’s the one that’s supposed to succeed._

“There!”

The shout almost knocks me over, and I immediately reach for my COMP, the last of my water bottle spilling to the ground. I’m shaking, my knees unsteady as they tremble. But the voice I heard raised wasn’t Naoya’s. When I look around, I find a woman dressed in orange standing in the street, but something else flashes against my vision, and I follow it out of instinct. Once it slows, I see a demon—but more graceful, again like a goddess. She descends to the ground, and I realize that she’s carrying a person that she caught in midair.

_Someone tried to jump off that building?!_

It’s not a particularly tall building—about five stories. There are hundreds taller in Tokyo. In fact, it’s more strange how short it is. But jumping from that height would definitely cause some damage, if not kill someone. And in the lockdown, with the power out and emergency systems down, they would die from lack of care. That probably wasn’t an accident, either.

 _The number of suicides will increase, huh?_ Down the street from me, the goddess delivers her rescued human to the ground. The woman in orange—she must be a Shomonkai member in a getup like that—seems to talk to the man. I can’t hear anything from this distance, but she looks like she’s speaking calmly. I guess the Shomonkai aren’t too bad if they’re going around saving people.

“Still, wanting to kill yourself…” I mutter. Before, I would probably say that I didn’t understand. But now, in the middle of this chaos, I think I can at least sympathize. With this much pressure, riots and suicides are the next step. People can’t take this much, and most of them can’t even defend themselves from the demons.

“Don’t you think you should be more worried about yourself?”

And I bite back a scream as I spin around, because Minegishi Naoya is standing right beside me.

* * *

I saw him only a few days ago and it already feels like an eternity has passed—another six years between high school and the present to separate us. But he looks exactly the same as he did earlier: clean, put together, not even fazed by what’s going on in the city or even in front of him. He’s probably not sleeping on the streets, either. But what’s most annoying is that he’s smiling at me, knowing as always.

I realize possibly a bit late that that creepy feeling I had in high school has multiplied, and maybe I was stupid to ignore it then.

“Well, this area certainly brings up memories,” Naoya says. He’s not looking at me or the Shomonkai or the potential suicide. He’s looking down the street, and I can see the banners of Akihabara sales shuddering in the breeze. I’m closer than I thought, which means there’s less of a gap between when I’m supposed to die and the present. “You seem flustered.”

“Shut up,” I snap. Suddenly, it seems obvious how close he’s standing to me. I step back, but I still feel suffocated. My throat’s going to constrict on itself and cut off my air. I won’t stand a chance. “You’ve been such a little snoop about my mail, so I won’t even ask if you know.”

Naoya’s smirk stays in place, though he looks pleased to hear it. “You’re definitely catching on, Azuki,” he says. God, I feel sick. I wish the Laplace Mail had said more. If I run for it, will I make it? Or will he hunt me down? “Though I have to say, I’m a bit disappointed that you walked right into me. I was expecting a little bit more. Can’t say I know why.”

The insult is not lost on me, and I tighten my grip on my COMP. There’s something stronger than the pressure in my throat and it’s crawling up from my stomach, burning. My free hand reaches for my gun, and I feel ready to fire the bullet right in his face.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

It’s pathetic, but I stop. I feel the tension start to drain out of me, but focus on it, trying to keep it up. I can’t let myself just fall for his taunts. I can’t read his mind—hell, I can’t even _understand_ him, but I know one second of hesitation is all it takes for me to die.

_But he might be offering you an out. He might be giving you a way to survive._

“You do understand that I invented the COMPs, correct?” I spit in answer, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of words. “Charming,” Naoya deadpans, his eyes flickering to my glob of saliva on the concrete. I draw my Mambu, pointing it right at his face. “The second you attack me the Auto Defense Function will activate. I invented the Demon Summoning Program, Azuki. I can bring out demons beyond what you could possibly handle.”

“Not if you die first,” I say, and I pull the trigger.

Except I don’t. I want to but I don’t. I’m stuck in his smirk, stuck in this nightmare. I’m pathetic. I’m still the girl he left alone on the sidewalk. I’m not her at all. Whoever I am, I’m a person that can’t kill him, and that needs to change.

Naoya puts his hand on my arm and slowly lowers it to the ground. My gaze goes with it. I don’t even resist him. “You never point an arm at another person,” he says, faintly sounding like my father lecturing me about the basics. “You might hurt someone.”

“You have to die,” I say. I have about as much conviction as a kid writing the wrong kanji on the blackboard. “It’s me or you, Naoya, and it’s not going to be me.”

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that if you’re going to change your fate.” I can’t tell what the tone in his voice is. Disappointment? Encouragement? I don’t know, and he scares me. “Now, let’s change location before that pesky woman decides to intervene.”

That, that’s a tone I recognize. It’s contempt. I look behind me and see the Shomonkai member still standing under a nearby shop’s awning. She’s staring right at us. Her number still says four, so I guess that means she won’t die if I keep her out of this. I realize I’m not looking at Naoya anymore and turn back to him, expecting to see him with his COMP out, something that can hurt me. Instead he’s walking away, his geta clunking across the concrete.

He doesn’t think I can kill him, even with his back turned. I don’t have the capacity to prove him wrong.

And, with my gun still in hand, I follow Naoya into Akihabara, even though I already have an idea of where we’re heading.

* * *

The internet café we used to go to all the time in high school has been remodeled but is still the same place. It’s also basically where the Laplace Mail told me I was going to die. It looks like the entrance hasn’t been broken into yet, but I guess people must have given up on electronics lately. Now there are more important things, like food. Though that doesn’t matter much to me anyway seeing as I’ve just walked right into it.

 _This is where I die,_ I think, and all I can feel towards myself is a burning stupidity.

“You look like you have questions,” Naoya says. He’s standing beside me, within arms’ reach. I guess with the range of COMP techniques, it doesn’t matter how close we are. I don’t see Naoya scuffling in a hand-to-hand brawl, so I bet he relies on the more magic based techniques, though I could be wrong. I glance over to him, holding my gun with both hands and feeling ready to vomit. “As a courtesy, I guess I could answer one before you die.”

 _One._ Meaning one is all I’ve got. I have to make it count.

“Why are you going to kill me?” I ask, because if I survive, that’s when the other stuff will matter. I won’t ask why he dated me to throw me away, why he’s playing with me now. None of that matters to a dead girl. This, I’ve at least got to know this. “You said I was useful.”

“But not necessary,” he shoots back automatically. The words sting my pride more than they should. “You could be something important to the real goal here.” That phrasing has to be on purpose. He’s taunting me. “But as you are now, you’re not needed and will just be a hindrance. And since there’s no point in you staying alive, then it should make no difference when you’re dead.”

I’m shaking again, but I’m not afraid this time. The torrent in my stomach erupts and all I can feel is adrenaline and anger. The Mambu whips up, the safety clicking off, and this time I really do pull the trigger.

The bang of the gun and the crackle of the Auto Defense Function blur together and I throw myself back, kneeling down into a crouch. Orcus is on the ground before me, acting as a shield but not as a block in my vision. Kikuri-hime, with her lower durability, floats in the rear guard, and I can feel the heat of her presence at my back.

Naoya is unguarded and alone. No demons appear at his side, not even a COMP in his hand. But he only looks scratched by the bullet; the Harmonizer must not only protect from demon blows. The Death Clock numbers are gone, though, meaning that this is a melee, the chance to raise my number before the battle closes.

“You actually shot me,” Naoya says, perfectly calm. No, he’s not calm. He’s grinning, the expression almost crawling across his face. “I’ll give you a handicap, Azuki. I won’t use any demons. Think you can prove to me that you’re worth keeping around?”

“Oh shut the fuck up!” I scream and fire several more bullets. Kikuri-hime’s hand rests on my shoulder as the Mambu’s barrel uselessly clicks in circles.

“Calm down, Azuho-sama,” she says. Naoya doesn’t move, seemingly amused by our conference. I’m too scared to look at my COMP to tell if I actually did any damage, let alone hit him. “You won’t win if you’re angry. Please focus.”

“Kikuri-hime is right,” Orcus says from in front of me. He watches forward, and I lower my gun to reload it. “We’ll keep an eye out, so calm down first. You can’t lose with me!”

I take a deep breath as I load up my bullets, one at a time. Naoya’s just toying with me. He’s probably right to think that I can’t kill him. I guess I just need to push him into a corner until he can’t afford to not take me seriously. No, I need to take him farther than that.

I snap the barrel shut and stand. Naoya’s waiting for me. I don’t feel anywhere near calm, but at least I’m a bit more clearheaded.

“For real this time!” I shout, hand resting on my COMP. So long as I call out the name of the spell, I don’t need to waste time on pressing buttons. “ _Elec Dance!_ ”

“ _Maragi!_ ”

“ _Brutal Hit!_ ”

Normally we wouldn’t be able to land such accurate hits at such a range. But Orcus’s _Chaos Wave_ allows us to strike from a distance. Both Kikuri-hime and my magic come together, fire set to blasts of electricity as Orcus punches the air. The spells reach first, but Naoya hardly even grimaces. It’s when Orcus’s strike finally hits that he grunts, but even then, he doesn’t look to frazzled.

“I see,” he says, projecting his voice just loud enough for me to hear. “If that’s how you’ll play then—

“ _Makajamon._ ” And then, without missing a beat, “ _Holy Dance._ ”

I don’t notice a difference after the first skill, but the second one strikes all three of us. Orcus is able to stand the hits, despite taking most of the damage. I’m blown back into Kikuri-hime, who’s thrown off balance when she’s struck. Orcus is still our shield, and he pulls back to keep with us. Even with this distance we should still be able to strike.

Kikuri-hime rights herself, keeping a hand on my shoulder. “ _Media,_ ” she says, and I wait for the familiar green glow to put us back together.

“You really haven’t been paying attention, have you?” Naoya stretches his arm, resting a hand behind his head. “That sort of condition means you won’t be able to use your magic. Didn’t you get into a similar situation yesterday morning?” He shakes his head and I remember Nagi’s failed attempts at getting his COMP to work. Didn’t Tohya say something like that? “I’m willing to bet that reduces at least half of your battle options.”

I don’t know if I’m also affected, but I’d rather not waste the time trying to get a skill to work that won’t. I take aim and fire again, this time letting off a single bullet. “ _Berserk!_ ”

It’s a skill that Nagi’s Gozuki had—one that allows the user to let loose a barrage of blows at once. Nagi theorized that combining the skill with my bullets might just allow me to make my ammunition more cost effective. We didn’t try it yesterday, but even if it doesn’t work now, I’m certain that my aim is dead on.

Almost by magic, my bullet splits into four, all of them striking at Naoya. I few of them miss as he dodges, but at least it was a success. I end up beaming as I give the next orders: “Don’t let up on him! If we can’t use spells than we can hit him until he does down!”

Orcus calls out another _brutal hit_ as Kikuri-hime punches the air. She only has magic skills, mainly because her physical capabilities aren’t that tough, but some damage is better than none. I just have to hope that Naoya doesn’t have some healing ability as his third set skill.

“ _Shield All,_ ” he declares, assuaging my worries. Of course, as the COMP’s creator, he might be able to access more abilities than those, so I can’t let my guard down. A bubble surrounds Naoya, one that collides with Orcus’s _brutal hit_ and nullifies it. Kikuri-hime’s weaker, slower blow isn’t impeded, though that’s only a small comfort. Naoya raises his hand, a thin finger pointing straight at Orcus. “And again, _Holy Dance_.”

This time I see the bright surges of purple and white light, and all of them assault Orcus. I blink the light out of my eyes, only to see my demon gone, and Naoya nowhere in sight.

“ _R-Recarm!_ ” Kikuri-hime tries, but there’s no surge of magic, and Orcus doesn’t return to the battle.

“Too bad,” Naoya’s voice says, and it’s too late for me to realize that he’s now behind me. “I’ll be taking your shields away from you, Azuki.”

I take a shot, but the bullet flies past Naoya without hitting him. Kikuri-hime tries to retreat, but Naoya grabs onto her arm and lands a clumsily executed punch at her side, then a second, sending her up in red lightning as well.

Naoya brushes himself off. Even with some distance between us, I don’t feel safe. “I’d say go ahead and summon your other demons, but you were pretty friendly with those two, weren’t you?” He chuckles. “You don’t even have any reinforcements? Not that smartest move.”

I can’t even retort because he’s right. All the demons I won at auction eventually made their way into my two partners—the current Moh and Jack. Beforehand, I had both Tohya and Nagi to back me up, so I didn’t even think about it. And I’m the one that let them both leave— _pushed_ Tohya away. If I die because of that, it’s my own damn fault.

“So you saved a few people and now you think you’re a hero?” Naoya taunts. He doesn’t attack me, doesn’t put up his shield again. “Think you can survive on your own? Well, even I’ll admit that allies are needed in this situation—it’s certainly too big for one person to handle on their own, least of all you.” His expression descends to a sneer, and the situation is no more than verbal bullying. “Then again, you were always awful at making friends, let alone maintaining relationships.”

The words don’t feel like a slap. None of the physical hurt stems from a certain point in my body; the words are said, I register them, and suddenly I feel like tearing myself apart, limb from limb.

“You’re the one that broke it off,” I say, but it’s weak, hardly anything compared to the truth.

“And what did you do?” he says, sweeping his arm across the air. “You didn’t do anything. You went home. You acted like it didn’t happen. You went back to your life before I talked to you. You didn’t even try to talk to me or demand an explanation. You just accepted it, like it was what we had agreed on and avoided me for the rest of high school.” He closes his eyes, almost as if coming to a profound revelation:

“You’ve always been a coward.”

I probably scream but I don’t hear it. I hardly hear anything, least of all the crash of the glass as we fall through it, the result of me tackling Naoya right into the Internet café’s window. His expression twists, as if being on the receiving end of physical contact disgusts him. I pull back my arm for a punch, expect it’s the Mambu that hits him in the face.

“ _I fucking hate you!_ ” Those words aren’t enough. They could never be enough. “Why the hell couldn’t you just leave me alone? Why didn’t you just keep me out of this? Why didn’t you just let me die like a normal person would in this mess? What the fuck did I ever do to have you screw up my life?!”

“ _Holy Dance!_ ” The attack only strikes me twice, but it does put an end to my rain of blows. My back hits against a wall, and I pick myself up before I finish sliding down it. Naoya rights himself, a hand acting as a support on his left thigh. “It has to be like this, Azuki,” he says, voice grating with determination. “You’ve always been part of this. I didn’t decide that.”

I grit my teeth and ready myself for the pain. The problem with these offensive skills is that they hurt to use, probably as a price for pushing past the usual physical limitations. I fire another round imbued with _berserk_ , and Naoya sets up his shield again. It only blocks one blow, and my aim manages to land a few of the hits on his left leg; Naoya lets out a louder grunt in response, backing up to keep his balance on the café’s reception counter.

“You’re full of shit,” I announce and fire the rest of my barrel at Naoya’s chest.

Again, the Harmonizer works wonders, and there’s not as much blood as there should be. But I’ve fought in enough battles the past few days to tell when my opponent doesn’t have much left in them. I don’t need the COMP to know a well-placed hit will take Naoya out; and the same will do for me. In other words, if I get the last blow in before he does, Naoya dies and I walk out of this alive.

I don’t even attempt to deal out fancy shots this time. I don’t have the strength to pull off another _berserk_. I keep my gun at Naoya’s chest, knowing it’ll be enough to just pull the trigger.

This time, I don’t hesitate and the gun goes off. A stain of blood starts to form at Naoya’s stomach, and I wait for him to fall over, wait for the Death Clock to show back up in my vision and read any number but zero.

But Naoya’s still on his feet, even if it’s only because he’s slumped over the counter. And his hand—shaking—raises up to me.

“Good…” he croaks out, smirk turning his lips. “But not…enough…”

He doesn’t need to shout the command. Because _holy dance_ envelops me anyway, blinding everything else from my vision, except for the imprint of Naoya’s expression before I’m gone.

* * *

My eyelids feel bruised but I open them anyway and immediately shut them again. My arm aches with phantom bruises over my muscles as I try to rest it over my eyes. Staring up at a lightbulb is blinding enough as is, but for it to be the first new thing I see makes it even worse. I try to roll on my side, finding a blanket in the process, which I manage to toss over my head. The darkness isn’t complete, but it’s certainly easier to open my eyes to.

I feel alive and dead at the same time. I just ache so much. Moving is an Olympic feat in its own, with all sorts of bits of my body I didn’t know existed complaining with each movement. But there’s still a red circle in my vision, the number bumped all the way up to three. It’s the first time my number’s changed since I’ve been in the lockdown.

_So I actually survived, then? But I could have sworn…_

There’s no easy way I could have survived that last attack. I still don’t know how Naoya ended up surviving those gunshots. Maybe there’s some sort of failsafe in the COMPs, like the Auto Defense Function. Something that could keep him alive, even when he should have at least been knocked out.

 _If that was the case nobody with a COMP would have been in danger of dying, though._ In other words, Naoya’s a giant cheater. On top of that, I bet he took pity on me. What a bastard. He goes and says all that stuff about how I’m not worth anything then he keeps me alive.

 _Or maybe he has a soft spot for you still._ I push the thought away. If he had a soft spot for me he wouldn’t have tried to kill me in the first place. _But he did send you a COMP._ So he could use me. _But—_ I try to keep myself from thinking too hard. My head’s already pounding from staring into the lightbulb; no need to make it—

_Lightbulb?_

I sit up and entire body sings harmonies of complaint at me. One hand keeps me sitting, the other flying to my temple. The room I’m in is plain, but bright, artificial light shining across the walls. It takes me a few minutes of blinking to adjust. Sure, I’ve had my flashlight the past few days, but that’s nothing compared to an entire room lit up.

_Is the power outage…over?_

“Generator,” a voice answers, and it’s only how raw my throat feels that stops me from screaming. I nearly crash into the wall as I backpedal. My left shoulder is left even more dissatisfied with me due to the impact. The futon bunches up as I kick out, but there’s still a good distance between me and Naoya, typing on one of many computer monitors. “I figured it would be easier to move you while you were unconscious, so I didn’t heal you right away. You’ve been sleeping for most of the day.” Then, almost as an afterthought, “ _Diarahan._ ”

I haven’t heard of that particular skill before, but the familiar green glow indicates it as a variation of _dia_. The difference is that it’s much more powerful, and I feel instantly limber. Looking around the room, I see my surroundings: the futon, Naoya and his computers, a bookshelf, a dresser. On top of the latter is my jacket and I dive for it, though it’s not as heavy as normal.

“Ah, I’m afraid I had to confiscate your toys,” Naoya says, not even moving from his spot. He’s stopped typing, though. “I figured you would be dissatisfied when you woke up, and I don’t feel like getting shot by my own gift to you again.” He shrugs and I flinch at his next movement, even though he’s just turning around. One leg is spread out while the other is bent, the matching arm resting on his knee.

“I don’t understand.” My mouth is back in working condition, and my throat doesn’t even feel dry or anything. “I should have died. I was supposed to die. You said—”

“You’re far too trusting,” Naoya scolds. He’s right, too, which is the shitty part. You’d think after everything he’s put me through, I wouldn’t trust him. “To be technical, you’re also not paying attention to my words. I figured that giving you the threat of death might strengthen your resolve, so I made the threat seem much more real.”

I don’t even know what to say to that. Get angry because he tricked me? Manipulated me? That’s all he’s ever done. It’s not so surprising. Still, the words snap out before I can start to think rationally. “So what? I’m supposed to thank you for keeping me alive?” I snort and cross my arms, still attempting to scan the room as I do. “If that’s what you were planning to do then you didn’t have to fight me in the first place!”

Naoya raises a single finger, bringing silence to the room. It’s almost like a teacher’s movement, and I’m the one, stupidly obedient student. “I started developing the Laplace Mail program far before we ever met.” My mouth goes dry. I knew he was some sort of genius in high school, but that’s a bit much, isn’t it? “And when I did, the events of this day were already predictable. In other words, we’ve been part of each other’s futures for a very long time.”

I swallow. I haven’t found any sign of my COMP or gun, nor is there any rations. There is a door, though, and I could probably make it if I tried. The memory of _diarahan_ stops me. If he could heal me from a distance, he could attack me, too. “So you talked to me then, not because of the gun practice but…”

Naoya nods, but bothers to put the theory into words anyway. “Because we were meant to meet anyways. I just sped up the process a bit.” He shrugs, both his hands coming to rest between his legs. “Of course, I also made a few adjustments, but those were for the sake of improving the future.”

He’s been looking into the future for several years. As if the Laplace Mail itself wasn’t hard enough to wrap my head around. I finally sit down, pulling my jacket over my shoulders. Even though I don’t have my supplies, I still feel better with it on. Naoya’s generator even seems to allow for air conditioning, and sitting on his non-carpeted floor is cold.

“What sort of future?” I finally ask, smoothing out my skirt. “You’ve been talking about it in your emails: what sort of benefit could I bring?” No, that’s not what I want to really ask. In the end, only one thing matters. “What are you planning?”

Naoya’s grin returns and I scoot away until my back hits against his bookshelf. “Kazuya’s battle with Beldr yesterday was just the beginning,” he says. “There are several more demons like that coming, and they won’t leave unless they’re defeated. Kazuya is going to defeat them all. That will be the first step to putting an end to this lockdown.”

 _Diarahan_ ’s effects mean that I don’t have my headache anymore, but I still feel like the room is spinning. I don’t know if Naoya drinks, but if he had some alcohol tucked away in a refrigerator, you wouldn’t see me complaining. “So this stuff about Kazuya…you saw that, too?”

I try to imagine what that would be like—looking into the future and realizing your little brother was going to grow up to fight demons. Naoya only nods, taking it with a stride far more confident than my own. “It’s something he’s always been meant to do,” Naoya says, and I don’t particularly like how he treats it as fact. “Of course, in a situation like that, it would be easy for him to die. That’s why I built the COMPs—to help him win this fight.”

“Then what?” I ask. Even with my jacket, I’m starting to shiver. I fumble with my zipper. “Kazuya-kun defeats all these demons and what happens after that?”

Naoya doesn’t answer. He just sits there, looking pleased. I could probably press him, but that would probably just end in him taunting me. A different approach then.

“So I’m supposed to be able to help with that?” I try, and this time Naoya nods. I tighten up my expression into a glare. “And I’m just supposed to do that? Walk into fights with powerful demons like it’s nothing? What makes you think I would do that willingly?”

Naoya spreads out his hands, palms broad and pale in the artificial light. “Because I set up all the pieces accordingly,” he declares, and my stomach drops, scaling down to an underground cave. “For one, while you won’t do this for me, you won’t leave Kazuya to face this alone. And, for insurance, where is your brother at the moment?”

I’m about to snap that I don’t know. But Hiraku’s with Kazuya. Hiraku helped fight Beldr yesterday. Hiraku, who is strong and has an incredible sense of justice. Hiraku, who won’t listen to me if I tell him to run away. No matter what, my incredible brother will fight by Kazuya’s side.

_And I can’t just let either of them die. I can’t just stand by and do nothing._

Naoya has a much better view of my face than I do, so I’m sure he understands exactly what I’m thinking. “And there you have it,” he says, finally standing. I’m prone on the floor but I don’t have the strength to stand up again. “Judging by the Laplace predictions, the next demon will arrive in two days—” the remaining number Kazuya mentioned on his group’s Death Clocks “—and the next battle for the Throne of Bel will commence. So before then, we have work to do Azuki.”

“Work?” I echo. Part of me wants nothing to do with this. Part of me wants to run away. But if I run I’ll be throwing away the chance to help Hiraku and the others survive. And on top of that, I’ll be proving Naoya right. That I’m a coward, and nothing more than that. I stop thinking when Naoya’s hand is suddenly in my line of vision.

He’s actually offering to help me up.

I want to ignore it, smack his hand out of the way. But while healing spells usually leave me revitalized, without the adrenaline of battle I still feel worn out. I take his hand—the first non-aggressive contact we’ve had in six years—and manage to stand. “There’s not much we can do today since you’ve slept most of it away, but there’s still some preparations to be made.” He smirks a bit at me. “While I’m glad you finally used the Cathedral of Shadows, you’re going to need a bit more than that to be useful against demon kings, Azuki.”

* * *

It seems the rest of Naoya’s apartment is connected to his generator, so his fridge does, in fact, work. However, he only seems to have essentials packed up and that’s about it, as well as a decent supply of meat tucked away in his freezer. I suck it up and offer to cook, mainly for something to do. I’m antsy without my gun or COMP, and I definitely can’t leave without them. I don’t need the working clock to tell me that there’s less point in leaving because the sun is starting to set outside of the window.

I’m trapped in the dumbest way. At least I can have a proper meal, though.

I put together soup, home-made tempura, nikujaga, and rice. It beats out anything Nagi and I got in canned form the past few days. I’m already on the verge of drooling as the smells start to fill up the kitchen. Naoya mutters the customary “ _Thanks for the meal_ ” before eating, which I guess is satisfactory enough. I quickly forget about it as I tuck in myself.

_This. This is what heaven is actually like._

I end up feeling full and satisfied. I don’t let it get ruined as Naoya talks me through some simple aspects of the Demon Summoning Program and the next few days. There’s a lot to put together before I can be helpful in a big fight. For that purpose, he offers me the use of his couch.

I don’t need to hear any possible threats to agree. Am I supposed to turn down proper food and bed just because Naoya and I have differences? It’s actually kind of scary how your priorities change when deprived of the everyday necessities.

I can’t give myself a bath like this, but it’s good enough.

At least I get my COMP back.

Naoya gives me a walkthrough of how the FUSION app works in more detail, but I can’t keep it all straight. He seems to give up partway through then adds me to his party for the moment, giving me access to a number of his demons. The Death Clock disappears when he does, though, and that makes me nervous, so I back out once we register his demons to my COMP. This way, I’ll be able to resummon them from the DEMONS app for a price of Macca. It’s pretty cool stuff that just proves how beyond me Naoya is.

He built all this. He made this function. Even if he would deserve it, killing Naoya would probably hurt me and Kazuya more than it would help. At least for now, we need Naoya to make it through this.

“Well,” Naoya announces as the sun completely sinks out of view, “I prefer not to keep the lights on when they could attract attention.” The exception seems to be the room I woke up in, which is windowless. “So it’s bedtime unless you want to hang out with me.”

“Pass,” I intone, leaning over his couch’s armrest to plug my COMP into the wall. This is the first day I don’t have to crank my arm off in order to keep it working and it feels wonderful. I still haven’t seen any sign of my gun, but I don’t want to repay Naoya’s generosity by trashing his place. He might kick me out, then, useless or not. “I’m leaving my COMP on, though, so if you so much as come _near_ me while I’m asleep…”

Naoya rolls his eyes before flicking out the light. His outline is illuminated by the light from his bedroom, but not much else. “Don’t waste your thoughts on being ridiculous,” he chides, though he sounds as amused as always. I resist the urge to throw a pillow at him. “Good night, Azuki.”

He closes the door and the room is instantly darker. Since I can’t see anything, It’s easier to pretend I’m still at Nagi’s place, or even my own. Naoya doesn’t have to be one room over. Nothing has to be the way it actually is. What really matters is that I survived today, even if it was just to be used later.

My COMP lights up with emails, confirming that Hiraku and the others are still alive. Even Tohya sent me an email, along with what I can only guess is another video message from this ETSUKO person. Once again, I leave that be and sort through the rest of my messages.

Kazuya reports that things have been going well and checks in on my Death Clock. Atsuro mentions that he’s been trying to think of a way to end the lockdown, but he doesn’t give me many details. Hiraku recounts the heroic tale of how he and the others managed to save the Midori girl they were aiming for, but now someone else named Keisuke is in trouble. Nagi asks where I am, letting me know he managed to get closer to one of the COMP gangs but has no real leads yet. I give them all the best replies of encouragement and reassurance I can think of before settling into Tohya’s mail.

_Subject: I was just thinking_

_Yesterday you got an email from that Naoya-san guy, right? I knew had heard that name before, and I managed to remember today. I heard some of those Shomonkai guys mention his name while I was scoping them out. Seems he’s a big shot to them, so I figured I’d drop that off for you in case that helps._

_I know you’re probably wondering why I’m bothering to email you after this morning. Let me put it like this: I knew what you were doing so I just played along. Considering your COMP was still in my mail list, I’m guessing you survived. You’re lucky, Azuki-san, but don’t push it. I think it’ll be better for you if you just play it safe from now on._

_Trust me, Azuki-san. Don’t push it._

I’m a bit flabbergasted that she bothered to message me, let alone give me advice. But beggars can’t be choosers, and I definitely won’t let the message slide. Naoya has something to do with those orange hooded guys. I could go right up to his door and demand an explanation, but my blanket nest is too cozy to leave. And if I start asking questions now, then I’ll just be procrastinating on what I really need to do.

I send Tohya a reply thanking her for the tip and wishing her luck. I don’t promise that I’ll try to stay safe, mainly because there’s nothing about getting into fights with powerful demons that could be considered safe.

Once that’s sent I start a new message. One addressed to Hiraku. I write out the best explanation I can muster of what’s been going on with me. I tell him where Nagi is. I admit that I’m with Naoya. I let Hiraku know that Naoya has something to do with the lockdown and I’m trying to figure it out. I tell Hiraku about how I almost died but I’m still here. I promise that I’ll see him tomorrow. And I let him know he needs to be careful because in two days everything is going to get a lot harder, that he needs to support Kazuya no matter what.

I have to rewrite it a few times, which is kind of annoying with a stylus and a digital keyboard. But it’s better than nothing, and by the time I finish it, my eyes are sagging. I place the COMP on the end table by my head so I’ll hear the alert if Hiraku sends me an answer.

I fall asleep, all the exhaustion I’ve been holding off for the past few hours finally catching up with me.


	7. Day Five: "And When I Feel Your Warmth"

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Day Five:

“And When I Feel Your Warmth”

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Naoya doesn’t bail on me, and I wake to find him heating some pre-made meal in the microwave. What a waste of home-cooked food. As I start to straighten out myself I decide I don’t have to cook for him if he’s just going to ignore me. He does acknowledge me with a nod, though, as I sit down across from him, so I guess we’re not going to play the complete silent treatment.

I get so caught up in savoring my fish that I almost miss when Naoya stands up from the table.

“Wait a minute,” I blurt out, barely grabbing onto his haori sleeve. “I have some more questions…if you don’t mind.” The last few words are tacked on in a hasty resemblance of manners, and Naoya gently tugs his sleeve away as he sits back down.

“You’re starting to grow a backbone,” he comments, and I don’t follow through on the obvious rise. “I guess if you’re going to be useful I’ll keep you informed.” Just as I’m thinking about how crazy I’ll get hanging around him, Naoya calmly holds his hands on the table. “We have some time until the day gets started, so go on ahead.”

The broth in my stomach feels like it’s about to boil. This shouldn’t be this easy, but I guess Naoya sees me as some sort of ally. No, I’m probably still beneath that, but hopefully I’ve at least been promoted a rank, small as that may be. I set my chopsticks aside and do my best to maintain eye contact, no matter how intimidating the red is against Naoya’s pale skin.

I’ve at least been preparing since last night, so I know my first question: “You have something to do with the Shomonkai…those Orange Hood guys, right?”

Again, Naoya looks amused, but eyebrows are relaxed, less mocking. Did I actually manage to impress him or something? “Well, I didn’t expect you to uncover that piece of information,” he says, so maybe I’ve earned some points. “Of course, I wasn’t really hiding it, either. I left Kazuya and the others a present, so to speak, so they needed to be able to find out.”

As if that comment doesn’t make me feel any more suspicious. I ignored it back in high school, mostly because I enjoyed having a friend. But I can’t let sentimentality get the better of me.

Minegishi Naoya is bad news. I know that better than anybody.

“So what were you doing with them?” I follow up. He didn’t give me a limit on questions, so I better run this forward as far as it’s worth. I pick up my soup bowl and take a sip, fighting the loss of my appetite. I can’t afford to run out of steam later.

Naoya reaches inside his haori, pulling out his COMP. My shoulders tense towards each other, but he only places it on the table. I wonder what he’s getting at until I realize that this is his answer.

“They wanted the COMP?” I ask, and Naoya rolls his hand for me to go on. No, if they wanted normal COMPs, it would be easy to just go and buy them—they wanted what the word _COMP_ has come to mean in the middle of this lockdown: “They wanted the Demon Summoning Program?!” I move to slam my hand on the table, but only end up knocking my elbow against the chair back. “What the hell would you want something like that for?”

Naoya frowns for a moment—a soft downturn of his lips and a furrowing of his brow. It’s completely different from his usual smug expression. Ugh, why can’t I read him like he can read me? “Well, I don’t plan on hiding it from you, but you’ll have to wait a bit on that one,” he finally says, his expression slipping back to the usual calm.

“ _Hunh?_ ” After all that stupid buildup?

“Allow me to put it like this,” Naoya continues while I nurse my now bruised elbow. “If I tell you the reason, you will undeniably run your mouth to Kazuya, if not your brother. Not that they won’t find out eventually, but letting them know now would be an unwelcome distraction for them.”

I frown. Normally I would call bullshit on that, but Naoya has access to foreseeing the future. It’s something I can’t ignore in that moment. “Is that a certainty?” I ask, not wanting to take the chance. “You’re not just playing me because you know I’ll go along with it, are you?”

Naoya stands up again, but he doesn’t move the leave the table. “You’re catching on.” He picks up his trash and walks it to the garbage can. “I guess I can’t expect you to be obedient forever.” I stand up, my chair scraping against his flooring, ready to deck him like I did to Nagi. “Easy there. You’ll just have to trust me on this one, Azuki. I’ll let you know when you need to.”

I don’t like that idea, but I lower my hand to my side, uncurling my fingers. Punching Naoya won’t make him talk to me, and I know he can overpower me already. No need to tempt that fate again, even if my Death Clock is shining at two this morning.

“Whatever they’re after can’t be good news,” I conclude, folding my arms. I try to think about why a group of religious folk would want to summon demons en masse, but it doesn’t come to me. Well, at the very least yesterday, it seemed like they were using their COMPs to help people.

It’s too much to think about. Even with breakfast I don’t feel completely awake yet.

“As for today’s plans.” Naoya sits down again, and I reluctantly take my own seat, scooting the chair closer to the table. There’s some of my fish left, and I resume picking at it with my chopsticks. “There’s not much I need you for—” _Gee, thanks._ “—however, I am going to be meeting with Kazuya this evening. I assume you would like to meet up with your brother?”

The thought of seeing Hiraku again brings me to proper attention. I haven’t seen him since he ran off on me in Akihabara. He didn’t respond to my email last night, so I’m sure he has a lot to ask me. And even if we end up arguing over what’s going on, we’ll be able to put it aside because we’re both alive.

That’s all I can ask for at this point.

“Then that’s all I expect you for,” Naoya says. I’m a bit surprised that’s all, but I guess I can’t complain. “I guess you’ll be in better shape if you’re armed, so you can have your gun back.”

I think he’s just shitting with me, but Naoya actually reaches into the folds of his haori, revealing my gun and holster. Within seconds I’m cradling the Mambu in my hands, clicking open the barrel. It’s missing any bullets, but it’s better than nothing. While I’m spending my time getting reacquainted with my weapon, Naoya steps back into his room and returns with more ammunition than I had yesterday.

“It looked like you were running low,” he comments, and I flush with embarrassment. I had been so caught up in wanting to kill Naoya that I didn’t even consider how many bullets I had left. Would I even still be alive if Naoya weren’t carrying my ass? “You ought to pay more attention, Azuki. It would be a shame for you to die over something like this.”

“Where the hell do you keep getting this stuff?” I blurt. It must not be the end of question and answer time yet, because Naoya doesn’t brush me off. I’d be suspicious he was being so compliant if I weren’t so grateful to have answers for once.

A chuckle brushes past his lips. I almost drop a bullet as I load it into my Mambu. “I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you,” he says. So much for being forthcoming. “Let’s just say that it’s not hard to get your hands on illegal materials if you know where to look. The law isn’t an absolute force in this world, after all. Find the right people, and getting what you want is easy.”

The implications of his words are beyond unsettling, and I decide not to push it any farther. Maybe if we make it past the next two days, but definitely not now. I’m saved from making a response by the chirp of my COMP, and it’s another Laplace Mail that greets me.

Naoya doesn’t move as I open up my email, and he’s back to looking smug, if not more so than usual.

_GoOD M[][][]ing. Her[] is tt[][][][]’s N[]Ws._

_(1) 12:00 Ikebukuro. Two conflicting groups of demon tamers will fight. Several injured._

_Deaths  
 **Enomoto Yoshiko  
Nagi Shichirou**  
many others_

_(2) All day everywhere  
Riots intensify  
[]emon tamers become more ac[]ive  
Ob[]ectives vary_

_h?ve A nice Deat[]!_

Even though I’ve just drank enough soup to last through the morning, my mouth ends up completely dry. I had completely forgotten about Nagi’s Death Clock. I had forgotten about Enomoto’s wife. Even if I don’t know her personally, I can’t believe I forgot. And they’re both supposed to die today? At least it’s at the same place so I don’t have to choose between them, but still.

“Nagi’s your brother’s friend, isn’t he?” Naoya remarks, not even looking at his own COMP. He can’t read my screen, either, so that means he’s picking these things out from memory. “And Enomoto’s wife, too. Shame your brother’s not there or it would be like a reunion.”

“Don’t,” I blurt out, almost mumbling the words. “Don’t do this right now, Naoya. I’m tired of it.” Even though my words are weak, it still counts as talking back. Naoya’s expression drops down towards the more neutral range, but there’s still a trace of a smile on his lips. “You knew about this, too, huh? What good does taunting me about it do?”

“I’m merely trying to see if you’re going to do anything about it.” How can he be so blunt about it? I guess he’s been prepared for all these years. While I was trying to take notes his class, he was probably looking around, taking note of how many of his classmates would end up dead down the road. “I’m assuming you’re not just going to sit around my house all day and worry, are you?”

“Of course I’m not!” I set my COMP down so I don’t break it in my flailing. “I’ve got to help Nagi. I’m the one that let him do this _stupid_ infiltrate the gang bullshit. I need to take responsibility!”

Naoya tucks his hands into the sleeves of his haori, looking regal all of a sudden. The illusion is shattered when he leans towards me, his face inching closer to mine. “Then what are you going to do about it, exactly?”

That’s a challenge if I’ve ever heard one. I don’t back up, and instead take a step forward. Naoya slightly recoils, not expecting the move. Heh. Guess he couldn’t see that one coming. “I’m going to go there and save them. Fight the demon tamers. Break their COMPs. Whatever it takes. I’ll be back in time to meet Hiraku and Kazuya at the Diet Building.”

“Then don’t leave yourself so vulnerable,” Naoya says. He reaches for my COMP. I panic for a moment, but he presses it into my hands, still close to me. “I’d suggest upgrading your demons, Azuki. I’ve given you a gift again, but you’ve already figured out how to rely on my kindness. I shouldn’t have to explain.”

There are a number of retorts burning on my tongue, but they all refuse to come out. I’d forgotten how warm touching another person could be—and Naoya is no exception.

* * *

I scour the Ikebukuro area the entire morning, hoping that I’ll find Nagi beforehand, find Enomoto’s wife, _anything_. If I could just pick up a miracle and save one of them beforehand, it would be all I could ask for. But I’m nowhere near so lucky, and end up eating my leftovers from breakfast around eleven. The bento is too much of a hassle to carry any longer, so I toss it. Naoya can live without it, I’m sure.

Finished dumping the bento in question into a nearby trashcan, I activate the Demon Summoning Program, bringing out Kikuri-hime and Badb Catha. The transferred demons from Naoya are in my registrar, but it doesn’t look like he gave me the key to summoning more than two at once. The massive raven doesn’t say a word before taking to the skies, resuming our search strategy.

“I don’t like it much,” I mutter under my breath. These demons are strangely silent, only calling out their attacks in battle. It gives me the creeps, or maybe I’m just spoiled. “Even if it doesn’t attract too much attention while flying, I wish I didn’t have to use it.”

“Don’t be so hasty, Azuho-sama,” Kikuri-hime says, resting a warm hand on my shoulder. It’s more searing than a normal human touch—much wilder than the brief contact between mine and Naoya’s fingers this morning. “I know you’re worried about Nagi-sama, but you can’t let that cloud your judgement.”

“Right.” I fiddle with my COMP, keeping tabs on Badb Catha’s status. We haven’t had any problems with this formation yet, but it makes me feel nervous. Putting other demons aside, what happens if someone notices I’m a demon tamer? If people were willing to hurt someone like Tohya before, where does that put us now, two days later?

I wish Naoya had come with me. He’s so much stronger than I am.

A gust of wind stirs up my hair, brought on by the black flash of Badb Catha’s wings. The crow hovers before me, beak opening as it speaks: “There’s a large group of humans near a park. They have enough animosity to power several contracts without the aid of your toys. I assume they’re the ones you’re looking for.”

“Which way?” I ask, already going for my gun. I’ll definitely have to be careful with my ammunition. Ugh, if Naoya has so many “connections,” he could have gotten me something better. Badb Cath flaps its wings and takes off down a nearby street. I follow after, Kikuri-hime bringing up the rear. I don’t spend too much time in Ikebukuro, but I do know there’s a park there. _West Gate Park?_ The name doesn’t really matter right now.

I don’t keep track of the minutes or the steps. I’m too busy trying to keep up with Badb Catha’s rapid pace. Sure enough, though, once I get there, a fight has broken out, demons of all sorts flying everywhere, humans shouting insults at each other. Already there’s a body on the ground with blood forming a puddle; I look away after confirming it’s not Nagi. Without warning, a large monkey baring a curved sword—a Hanuman—dives towards me, screeching all the way.

“ _Mazan!_ ” I shout, sending the Hanuman to the ground in a burst of green that shoots off and hits several more people. It drops its sword, but I don’t hear the metal against asphalt in all the commotion. Badb Catha follows up with an _Ice Dance_ , and one more _mazan_ is enough to break the summoning. There’s not a moment to breathe, though, as a punk with brightly dyed hair comes at me, looking more than ready to punch me into pieces.

I hesitate— _I came here to save people, not kill them!_ —but Kikuri-hime doesn’t, dragging me out of the way. “You little bitch,” the punk snarls, not appreciating losing his target. Whether he’s referring to me or Kikuri-hime, I really can’t say. “Stay off of our territory!”

I don’t even know how to retort. This guy doesn’t seem like he’ll listen to reason. He comes diving at me again, no demons at his back. “Guard!” I call out, raising my arms to shield my face and just stopping Badb Catha from diving in to tear his eyes out. “I don’t want to hurt anybody, just stop them! Get rid of the demons and the COMPs!”

“Don’t you patronize me!” Even with my defense, the punk’s strike easily sets my arm on fire. He even manages to break my stance, my sneakers failing to find any sort of traction. He moves to strike again and Badb Catha seems to sigh as it moves to be my shield. “Dude, what the hell?”

I manage to gain ground again, ducking around Badb Catha to see what’s going on. My opposing punk is grumbling something under his breath, and Nagi stands beside him, delivering a playful punch to the other man’s arm. “She’s with me, got it?” my friend says. “Mess with her and you’ll forget who you’re fighting with over territory.” The punk nods, and Nagi adds a slap to the back. “Now go fight someone useful, will ya?”

The punk scoffs, but he complies. I’m a bit stunned, but I guess Nagi did say he was going to infiltrate a COMP gang. He, while surprised, manages to act first, grabbing my arm and dragging me to cover behind a cluster of trees.

“Azuki-chan, you don’t need to be here,” he says. He doesn’t tell me to leave, though. “I mean, I’m glad you’re here, glad you’re alright. Sorry, I just—this is kind of a bad time.”

“That’s kind of an understatement,” I deadpan. “You’re supposed to die today, Nagi. Don’t you remember your Death Clock?” He stares at me, and I shake my head. “Listen, the Laplace Mail said this is where you die, okay? I’m not about to let that happen. There’s already a body on the ground and we need to get you and Enomoto’s wife out of here.”

“Yoshiko?” Nagi questions. Considering he went to the wedding, I’m not surprised he remembers the name. I feel like I do, too. It’s not that rare of a name, though, which is probably why it’s familiar. I nod to keep the conversation going. “Fuck, I didn’t realize she was here. I’ve been trying but these guys mean business.”

I’m hit with the urge to comfort him and roll my eyes all at once. “Your new friend seems very charming, but we need to skip the heartbreaking farewell. Me and you, we grab Yoshiko-san, we get the fuck out. Got me?”

“I got you, Captain.” There he goes with that title again. I don’t have the time or patience to counter it. Not now. Not until I get him out of here alive. I ready myself with the gun and check on my demons. They’ve taken some damage, but they’ll live. I add Nagi to my party for safekeeping, seeing his new demons as a Nisroc—a western red devil wielding cooking knives—and an Afnac—a ridiculously large beaver.

We can make it through this. I’ll get him through this and we’ll be able to meet up with Hiraku this evening. Take care of Yoshiko-san if we have to. Even though explaining what I’m doing with Naoya is gonna be a bitch, it’s better than ending up dead.

Nagi doesn’t need a signal; he charges back into the fray, focusing his attacks on clearing out the demons. I follow shortly after, Kikuri-hime returning to my flank again. Badb Catha dive bombs a nearby Lorelei, its beak tangling in the blue-skinned woman’s green hair. I look around the group for any women. Nagi was with the punks, so Yoshiko-san must be with the other group, who all seem to be dressed in tattered versions of office wear. I’m hesitant to get any closer, but my saving grace comes when I recognize Shinohara’s dye job partnered up with a ram-horned woman that my COMP calls an Ishtar.

“Shinohara!” I call before I can stop myself. She looks to me, and I hesitate again. The other day she killed two people over her husband. When a pale-skinned woman in a wrapped entirely in red cloth—Hariti—covers Shinohara’s flank, I sneak in through the gaps. “Listen, I know this is weird but have you seen a woman named—”

I stop, because I’m completely and utterly retarded. Hariti calls out an attack name beside me, followed by several groans, but I don’t really process it. Shinohara scowls at me. “If you’re just going to waste my time, Karakuri.”

“Yoshiko’s your given name,” I say. I sound like I’m half asleep. “I can’t believe I forgot.”

“Congratulations,” she bites the words out, and sarcasm flies towards me, “you’ve remembered completely useless information.” With a gesture, Shinohara’s— _Enomoto Yoshiko’s_ —demons change their formation, Hariti rushing off to grapple with a massive blue and white squid creature—Ym. She pushes be aside, and I stumble as she and her Ishtar charge forward. Someone else has a Ym, and it waves one of its staffs at me.

“ _HoLy dANce!_ ” it shouts, and I’m surprised I don’t have war flashbacks about that damn attack considering Naoya used it to trounce my ass all across Akihabara yesterday. But there are so many targets that I only get hit once, and Kikuri-hime casts the familiar healing spell behind me. I shoot off a _force dance,_ knocking the squid to the earth, chasing after Shinohara.

“Shinohara!” I shout again, unable to find her in the spells as flailing limbs. There’s a sickening crack and scream somewhere, but I don’t look. “Enomoto!” I try again. “Yoshiko! You need to listen to me!” I finally find her, shooting off a round of flames as her Hariti tosses one of Nagi’s punk buddies into the ground. Badb Catha returns to my side, gusts of air knocking demons and humans alike out of my path. My hand reaches Yoshiko’s sleeve. “You have to get out of here; you’re going to die!”

Shinohara shakes me off, carrying a surprising amount of strength for how petite she looks. Then she punches me right in the gut, and I stumble back into Kikuri-hime, who keeps me upright. “Don’t act like you’re so smart,” Yoshiko growls. “I already knew that—why the hell do you think I’m fighting?” I’m stunned. “Now stop getting in my way so I can save myself!”

“But—!”

“Hey, Momo!” I don’t even register that the words are meant for me until there’s a hand on my shoulder. The same punk whose Hanuman I took out is behind me, but he doesn’t seem hostile.

I hardly get a look at Shinohara’s livid expression before she shrieks: “ _Zandyne!_ ”

“ _Shield All!_ ” the punk retorts. It’s the same spell that Naoya used yesterday, except this time I’m on the inside of the protective bubble. Shinohara’s gale of green—fiercer than anything I’ve seen so far—harmlessly bounces back, and she seethes, her eyes flicking between us like she doesn’t know who to go after first. The punk clears his throat. “Hey, I’ll get her off your tail; you need to get to Nagi.”

I shake my head, trying to come up with something I can do to counter Shinohara that won’t kill her. If I could just knock her out, like Naoya did to me, then maybe Nagi could carry her out. Sure, she’d be pissed, but at least she’d be alive. “Don’t kill her,” I say, my voice coming out weaker than before. “Please, I need to keep—”

“ _Fire Dance!_ ” Shinohara shouts. The first few strikes bounce harmlessly off the shield, but it disappears afterwards. I get off without a scratch, but the punk beside me hisses, his hand shining bright with burn and blood. The Hariti takes the next move, diving past me, and Kikuri-hime screams before I register what’s going on.

“Wake up!” the punk shouts at me, raising another shield. He has no demons—just him. “Shichirou’s hurt bad. I tucked him by the trees, but I don’t have any spells to heal him with. You need to get him out of here or he’s not gonna make it!”

It takes me while to register the words, but they finally stick in my head as Shinohara breaks through the newly formed shield. The punk pushes me behind him, activating _mow down_ , a strike that hits Shinohara and both of her demons at once. I’m left facing the trees, where there’s a trail of blood stained across the grass.

_Shichirou’s hurt bad._

“ _Nagi!_ ”

I think Badb Catha keeps enemies away from me, but all I really know is that I make it to the trees with a lot less damage stacked up on top of me than I could have. I duck behind the wrong one at first, but then a sharp hiss leads me in the right direction. Nagi is there, propped up against a tree, wrapping some heavily torn fabric around his leg. Despite his medical efforts, I can see the white of bone peeking out between skin and blood.

“Oh shit,” I mumble, not able to think of anything else remotely coherent. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit.”

“Thanks, Azuki-chan.” Nagi tries to keep his voice even, but I can hear the strain even when he attempts a laugh. Especially when he attempts a laugh. “You’ve always been the best at keeping calm.”

That’s enough to push me into a retort, which somehow clears my head. “Not helping!” I protest, even though I start to think objectively. “Gimme a sec, let me get Kikuri-hime…”

Usually, me speaking one of my demon’s names is enough to get their attention, even if they can’t hear me. Guess it has something to do with the contract. But there’s no movement through the trees, and I mumble a few more curses as I dig my COMP out of my pockets. Badb Catha seems to still be kicking, if not running low on stamina. Kikuri-hime is down and out, too. Shinohara’s attacks probably did it. She was my only chance at revival, so that plan’s out, but at least Naoya had the sense to share at least one healer with me.

“Peri,” I breathe out, even though it’s not necessary. A woman in yellow with matching wings arrives in the crackle of red static. “Heal him. Please.”

“ _Devotion._ ” Much like Badb Catha, she doesn’t seem inclined to idle speech. There’s just the glow of Peri’s green magic, which clears some of the blood and pulls the bone slightly back into his skin. I’m too worn out to even be nauseous.

“Again.”

Peri casts _devotion_ a second time, then a third, again and again until her magic is drained. The bone manages to make it back into the skin, but if Nagi’s grimace is any indicator, it’s not in one piece. The skin isn’t even mending back together. I’ve never seen an injury that wouldn’t heal after some magic was slapped on it, but I’ve also never seen anyone get this hurt while under effect of the Harmonizer.

“This is as much as I can do,” Peri says, without any trace of apology. I close my COMP, dropping it back into my lap.

“Sorry,” I say. Nagi still doesn’t look too overjoyed, but his face seems less strained when he tries to smile at me. “You don’t have to coddle me. I’m not strong enough to help you. I…I couldn’t even get Shinohara to trust me.”

Nagi’s brow furrows even more, but he doesn’t seem to be gritting his teeth or any other indicator of pain. “Shinohara?” he echoes. “The woman we ran into two days ago?” I nod. He didn’t recognize her as Enomoto’s wife, though. Should I tell him? What would be the point in hiding it? “Dammit, she looked familiar, but she ran for it. She’s out there, too? What about Yoshiko-san?”

Now is when the nausea decides to come back swinging. Just what I needed. My breakfast manages to stay down, though, and I haven’t even thought about lunch yet.

“Shinohara…” I trail off. Nagi raises his eyebrow, and I quickly stand up, though I have to slam my palm against tree bark to stay steady. “Sorry, I have to fight your friends, Nagi. If I don’t, Shinohara’s gonna—!”

I realize too late that it’s quiet. Nagi doesn’t fill it. There was a giant ruckus of battle going on—where did it go? Then I catch the glimpse of red over Nagi’s head. The Death Clock is back, its number set to two, just like mine.

The variables must be set again. I should be glad; that means that Nagi’s still alive, even with an injury like that.

“Azuki-chan—”

I scramble to get past the trees. Peri, still silent, follows behind me. I manage to peak around the edges, finding only three people left standing. I don’t recognize any of them, but their demons are gone. I don’t look at the ground, flinging myself back towards Nagi. My back hits a tree, and I slide down it, eyes shut. I didn’t see anything, I didn’t see anything, I didn’t see—

“Is it over?” Nagi asks. I don’t look at him. He grunts a few times, but stops after a bit. “I can’t really get far like this, Azuki-chan. Come here please?”

I shake my head. I don’t want to move. Even with Naoya’s demons, I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t save her. I should have tried harder to save her…!

I’m sobbing before I know it, pressing my eyes into my knees, tears soaking into my stockings. “It’s not fair…! I tried, Nagi. I _tried_. I tried so hard and now she’s dead…!”

Nagi doesn’t ask who. He can probably guess, anyway. All those demon tamers dead, and for what? Grudge matches? Territory? Getting some money, some food? Why the hell is all this happening? What did we all do to deserve something like this?

I don’t know how long it takes me to stop crying. When I finally look at Nagi I can see fresh bags under his eyes, blood soaking straight through his makeshift bandages. “We’re demon bait here,” I mutter, and Nagi nods.

“Want to go to my place?”

I shake my head. “It’s too far. I have someplace that’s closer.” The afterthought occurs to me, but I don’t focus too much on it. “Anything’s better than getting stranded in a fight, right?”

Nagi lets out a shaky breath. His punk friend hasn’t come to check on us. Is he dead, too? I don’t want to think about it and shuffle through my demons, trying to think of a plan to get Nagi back to Naoya’s place in one piece.

“Whatever you want, Azuki-chan.”

* * *

The last of the demons I got on loan from Naoya is Quetzalcoatl, a massive winged white and blue snake. Nagi fits onto its back pretty easily, and we manage to cobble together some tree branches with Quetzalcoatl’s tail to make a crummy splint for Nagi’s leg. He hisses and grunts a lot as we walk, but he doesn’t complain. I’m convinced it’s because if he opens his mouth it’ll all be over.

It takes over an hour on foot, but using the train tunnels keeps us out of the range of most enemies. I’m surprised that demons haven’t taken over the rail system yet, but I won’t complain. There’s only a few conflicts as we go along, and Nagi’s Nisroc and Afnac are capable enough to protect us while Quetzalcoatl, Orcus, and I run guard duty.

The biggest challenge is fitting Quetzalcoatl into the hallway to Naoya’s apartment. We manage it, though, which is a blessing since I don’t think I could get Nagi up the stairs otherwise. I try the doorknob, but it’s lock, and I’m reduced to angrily pounding on Naoya’s door as Nagi blinks.

“Where we at?” he asks, and I grimace.

“Sorry,” I say, “but I ran into Naoya yesterday, and he helped me get my Clock up.” I choose not to mention the fact that he was the reason it was almost capped out, but whatever. Nagi does not need to be riled up right now, at least not until we get his leg set properly. “He has a generator, so I can cook you food.”

“Minegishi?!” So much for that plan. “You’re kidding me! I don’t care about electricity; we’d be better off finding Hiraku or Tohya-chan or—!”

I slam my fist to the door a few more times, almost colliding with Naoya’s chin as he pulls it open. “Took you long enough,” I grumble, but his eyes glaze past me to Nagi propped up on Air Snake. Nagi likewise is focused on the other man, though there’s animosity powering his glare. I shoulder my way past Naoya and motion for Quetzalcoatl to follow me inside.

“No wonder things were so noisy out there,” Naoya remarks, though he doesn’t straight up tell me that I can’t have Nagi here. I’m confident enough in Naoya’s bluntness that he would just say it, so I guess this is free game. “I see you brought company. Did Yoshiko not make it?”

I have the dull awareness that high school Shinohara would have died to have Naoya call her by her given name like that behind the sense of loss. Even Nagi is pushed to silence, delaying the argument I just know they’re going to get into. Quetzalcoatl follows me to the couch, and I prop one of Nagi’s arms over my shoulders. “Shut up and help me get him settled or I’m dumping him on your bed,” I grumble.

Naoya actually helps me support Nagi, though the latter’s expression twists in disgust more than pain. Peri’s numerous _devotion_ s have repaired his pants, and I dig up a pair of kitchen scissors to slice through the denim. Blood and bruising and open skin greet me, and Naoya looks on with a sort of interest. Nagi manages to prop himself up on some couch cushions before I see all the tension vanish from his shoulders, his eyes starting to droop shut.

“You have better healing spells,” I say, not caring how pleading my voice sounds. Nagi’s lips flutter, but no noise comes out. “There’s something you’ve got to be able to do, Naoya. What did you use yesterday? _Diara…_ ”

“ _Diarahan,_ ” Naoya says without argument. Again, I can see parts of Nagi’s leg healing, but it isn’t closing up completely. He does seem more alert, though, blinking his eyes open. Naoya’s brow is the one to furrow next, and I’m torn between being smug that he seems just as confused and me and worried that’s the case. “You sustained this wound while under the effect of the Harmonizer. It must have been a powerful blow to cause this much damage.” Nagi’s eyes flicker away. “There’s only so much I can push with magic that will actually be helpful. At this point, even _diarahan_ will only serve as a powerful painkiller, minus the sedation.”

“I can’t just sit here!” It seems Nagi has enough energy to raise his voice. “It takes _weeks_ for broken bones to heal—”

“Six to eight weeks,” Naoya calmly corrects. I smack his arm in annoyance, though there’s not much force behind the blow.

Nagi gives me an appreciative smile that quickly dies in speech. “I don’t _have_ six to eight weeks,” he growls, gesturing to the corner of his vision. I didn’t connect his COMP back to mine, so he must still be able to see the Death Clock. “ _None_ of us have that time. Everyone’s gonna die in two days!”

I look to Naoya. He probably knows the answer to that, but he doesn’t seem too forth giving at the moment. I try to think if he’s given me any hints; the Throne of Bel thing he was talking about? Beldr was capable of killing three-hundred people minimum without Kazuya’s interference. Other demon kings have to be able to do the same thing.

“It’s wonderful that you graduated high school able to count,” Naoya comments. Nagi tries to lunge forward, but I manage to lock my hands down on his shoulders to stop him from spilling to the floor. “However, the Harmonizer also enhances your healing speed.” Well, that explains why old unexercised me has been able to run around in fights all the time. “You should be in walking condition in two days provided you rest and receive regular healing.”

Two days feels like too long. “You just expect me to sit around?” Nagi grumbles, though I can feel his desperation. “The hospitals are full and running out of resources. I’m going to be a sitting duck, even with the Auto Defense program…!”

“No, wait,” I say. I haven’t really had a word in so far, but both Nagi and Naoya look to me when I speak. “Nagi, this could work. In this situation right now, your Death Clock is still two. You can survive two days if you stay here, right?” I look to Naoya for confirmation.

“You are correct,” he allows, “but did you think I’d let you stay?” This time Nagi’s the one to grab onto my sleeve to keep me from flying at Naoya. My asshole ex looks us both over, once again amused by any display of frustration. “Calm down. You need to stop jumping to conclusions.”

I snort. “Maybe if you’d stop saying things to make me do that.”

Naoya grins in full. “True enough. I will say, though, that there’s no point in tossing you on the street.” The choice of _omae_ in referral to Nagi is not lost on me, and neither is Naoya’s tone. “You have some interesting possibilities in your future now that you’re made it so far. I will propose a condition, though:

“Azuki, you have to help Kazuya become the King of Bel.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Nagi demands.

“I’ll do it,” I say without any other consideration. Nagi’s grip on my jacket tightens, and I rest my free hand over his. “That’s why you’re helping me survive, right? Because I can help Kazuya? No matter what happens, I’ll help him.” I try not to think that that means I’ll be helping Naoya in the process. “You have to explain to me why Kazuya needs to win, though.”

Naoya sighs. “I do hate repeating myself,” he says, brushing a hand through his silver bangs. He crosses the room, taking a seat at a chair on the opposite wall. I sink down to the floor, back propped against the couch, hands still twined together with Nagi’s. “Simply put, by defeating Beldr, Kazuya has gained his power. The others won’t stop to take that power for themselves. At this point, it’s either win or be killed.” I swallow without meaning to, my palm pressing into Nagi’s knuckles.

“Beldr?” Nagi echoes. “You mean that thing from the Laplace Mail the other day? There’s more of them?” I nod seeing as Naoya doesn’t feel like repeating what he told me last night.

“Tomorrow, the next one is coming. That’s why Hiraku’s Death Clock is down to one, along with Kazuya and his friends.” Just thinking about it twists my stomach up into fresh knots. Every time I think I have this situation figured out, I have to think about it and realize how wrong I am. “But if there’s only two days left for everyone, then that means the day after that, more demons come right? We have to beat them all to get out of this.”

“That is part of it,” Naoya concedes, elaborating no further. Dammit, there’s something else too? “But you’re right. The best outcome for all of us is for Kazuya to become the King of Bel. After that, I don’t have any complaints as to how he handles things.”

I try to think of sweet little Kazuya as a high ranking demon. But then I remember he’s not a child anymore, but a young man. I want to know what he thinks about all this. Did he really not know, or did he and Naoya plan all this…?

“Azuki-chan, you’re shaking,” Nagi whispers to me. “It’s okay if you don’t want to fight them. We can leave and find another place for me, so don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not scared!” I snap out, almost pulling away from him. Nagi keeps his hold on my fingers, though. “This is just a lot to take in, but I’ll be fine, alright? I’m not running away from this.”

“There you have it,” Naoya says, gesturing towards us. Even though he wasn’t making the argument, he still manages to sound like he’s perfectly in control. “Azuki-chan will provide support, and you will have a place to survive in thanks to her generosity.” Tucking his hands into his haori sleeves, Naoya rests them on his lap. “You two are just so cute,” he adds, more venom to the statement than generosity.

“Shut it.”

“Don’t act like you even care, you piece of shit.”

Naoya shrugs his shoulders, not even flinching from the insults. “Whatever gives you a backbone, Azuki.” He pauses, and weight of no honorific presses down on me. Nagi tries to make eye contact in my periphery, but I don’t meet it. “In any event, as long as you’re helpful, I’ll even put up with your friend’s lip. Just know that if he abuses that privilege there might be consequences later…”

Nagi lets out a bark of a laugh. “Like you scare me,” he declares, filled with a surprising amount of bravado for someone that can hardly even sit up on his own. “I know your game. You try and win people over by scaring them with words, but you’re all talk.” Well, I can pretty much see where this is going. Giving Nagi’s hand on final squeeze, I stand up. The least I can do is cook that lunch I promised Nagi. I head for the kitchen, and neither of them takes much notice.

“Why don’t you ask Azuki about it?” Naoya comments before I’m out of earshot, and I almost burn myself running hot water over my hands, trying to get rid of the shivers.

* * *

We leave Nagi asleep on the couch when we leave in the evening, and I follow Naoya from his Aoyama apartment all the way to Nagata-cho. I don’t even know why I’m surprised that Naoya summons demons when we meet up with Kazuya at the Diet Building. Maybe it’s because I had hope that maybe his brother would at least be spared from this bullshit. Even so, I guess since the deal is that if Kazuya rises up to the challenge then Naoya will actually answer his questions.

It’s just the slightest bit reassuring that he’s not just being a complete and total dick to me, but it doesn’t really feel too good.

“What happens if Kazuya fails?” I ask, my tongue feeling like the time we took a family trip to the beach and I managed to swallow several mouthfuls worth of sand. There are several demons between us and Hiraku, and I doubt I could just make a run for it. Hiraku is antsy, his hand on his sword, looking directly at me. He looks ready to run, but Kazuya’s extended arm keeps him from going anywhere.

The younger Minegishi calmly looks over the situation, planning out a strategy. Besides my brother, there are two more kids I don’t recognize, a girl with purple hair several shades lighter than Tohya’s and a boy with brown hair and glasses. They’re most likely the Keisuke and Midori I’ve been hearing so much about, but now isn’t really a good time for introduction. Naoya grins as Kazuya starts to give out orders, looking so caught up that I start to question if he even hears me.

“If he fails…” Naoya mumbles the words, like he hadn’t even considered the option. “Don’t have so little faith, Azuki. Unless you want to make your promise to me any more difficult than it already is.” I bite my lip, watching as Hiraku cuts through a wing of a Badb Catha not unlike the one I have on loan. “Besides, I have every ounce of confidence in my brother’s abilities.”

Funnily enough, I have the same confidence in Hiraku. He and Kazuya are back to back, sizing up the enemies. It seems like everyone else around is at least partway decent, all sorts of demons from running Cait Siths to beautiful Brigids taking down the handful of demons that Naoya has scattered. I can hardly keep track of what’s going on. Heck, I’m having a hard time believing that I’ve managed to run around in situations like that and still come out in one piece.

Hiraku manages to knock down one of the Legions—massive pink blobs with far too many faces to count that just make me sick looking at them—the massive dull orange and blue form of his Orthrus taking the finishing blow. This opens up a mostly clear path, though more Badb Catha are still flanking us. Hiraku takes the chance to charge forward, though he’s not headed towards me.

I realize too late that he’s headed towards Naoya, and then I’m too scared—too stunned—too afraid to even try and move.

The blade of Hiraku’s sword glints in what little daylight there is left, stopping just short of Naoya’s throat. I’m within a meter of my brother, but I can’t move. The slightest fraction of a movement could set off the Auto Defense function, but I don’t know if Naoya has any other demons ready to go. The Badb Catha flap their wings, but wait for someone to come close enough to attack.

“Aniki…” I mumble, but he speaks up before Naoya gets the chance.

“You’re lucky,” Hiraku declares. His Orthrus prowls behind him, both heads looking at the other demons around them. I’m vaguely aware of some other scuffles behind them, but I can’t really focus on anything else. “Any other time, I wouldn’t hesitate to tear into you for what you did to my sister. It’s because of her that I left you alone, and it’s because of her that I’m leaving you alone now. But if you try to do anything like yesterday ever again, know I won’t hesitate to tear you apart, no matter who you think you are.” His eyes are so intense, it’s hard to believe that we look so much alike.

Naoya only chuckles, inclining his head closer to the blade without touching it. “You two are far too much alike,” he comments. “You think you would find better uses for my gifts than using them on me.”

Hiraku scoffs, dropping the blade in a sharp flick of his wrist. “You want me to take these ones out?” he calls back, waiting on an order. I try to find Kazuya amongst the melee, but there aren’t any other demons left, save for these two.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Kazuya calls out, leading the pack towards us. Hiraku and Orthrus jump into action, and the Badb Catha are taken care of in a matter of minutes. Naoya finally steps forward, addressing his cousin. Hiraku goes to join the huddle, but I finally snap out of it, catching my brother in the hug I probably should have given him the last time we saw each other. Hiraku pats my back, corralling me towards the Diet Building’s steps.

“Don’t do that,” I say, feeling myself tremble as I curl up to my brother’s side. He keeps his arm around me. “Don’t just go and point a sword at him like that. Are you stupid? He wouldn’t hesitate to try and kill you off, you know.” If I’m not exempt from that, then I doubt that Hiraku is.

Hiraku sighs a bit, fingers toying with a loose bit of my hair. “I don’t like it,” he says. “I don’t like that you were hanging around him. I know these things don’t matter much in a time like this, but I think he’s only out to help himself. Whether or not the rest of us live don’t concern him.”

“That’s not true,” I defend before I can even stop the words from coming out of my mouth. Hiraku frowns at me. When he does that, he looks like Dad did whenever one of us came home with a crummy grade report or stayed out too late. Hiraku would be a cool yet stern parent if he would just find someone to settle down with. I shake my head, trying to find the right way to backpedal. “At the very least, I think he cares about what happens to Kazuya.”

“Fine.” Hiraku isn’t too pleased with the point, but it is, at least, a fact. Even from a distance, I can tell that Naoya isn’t as terse as usual. “But you shouldn’t hang around him if you can’t help it. Why don’t you come with us? I can protect you.”

“I can’t.” Hiraku’s hopeful expression crumbles, though he resets it to neutral well enough. “Nagi…” Do I really want to go into this? “Nagi got hurt and Shinohara’s…” I swallow. “Shinohara’s dead. Nagi won’t be able to move for a couple of days, but I can’t leave him alone. I need to check on him and make sure he’s ready to go. As soon as he can walk again, we’ll join up with you guys, okay?” I’m probably going to end up doing that anyways to keep up with Naoya’s deal.

Hiraku takes a steady breath through his nose. “Nagi,” he says, “and Shinohara? She married Enomoto…”

I swallow. There’s no sense in hiding it. “Enomoto’s dead, too,” I say, and it finally, _finally_ hits me. “Shinohara said she found him dead. I…I screwed up and couldn’t get to him in time.” My voice cracks, and I let myself cry again, because before was nowhere enough time to let it out. “I didn’t save them, but if I had just been paying more attention…!”

“Don’t do that,” Hiraku says, and I try to wipe the tears away. More keep coming though, even when Hiraku tugs me closer. From this distance, I can finally see the bruises of exhaustion under my brother’s eyes, how tired he looks. Just earlier, when he held Naoya at sword point, he looked invincible. But even when he must be exhausted, Hiraku is trying for me. “We should be really mad at people like him—” Hiraku jerks his head in Naoya’s general direction “—for making this program and the government for just locking us in here. We met with some soldiers and they said this shit was planned. What a croc of shit!”

The government, really? I wonder if Naoya knew that. Probably. Is he really just letting me dangle, even at this stage? There’s only two days left, and this one is almost over… A whimper escapes my throat, even though I’ve been trying to hold it in.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry over it!” Hiraku splutters. No matter what crisis he can endure as a cop, a girl starts crying and he’s done for. “What I’m saying is that we’re doing our best. I mean, sure, you failed to save Yoshiko-san, but you still got Nagi out of there okay. That’s gotta count for something, right?” Both his hands rest on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye. “Thank you, Azuki-chan,” he nearly whispers. “You saved my best friend. And you’re trying so hard to protect him. Don’t forget that you’ve saved someone, and that’s something only you could do.”

There he goes, echoing our mother again. I wrap my arms around Hiraku’s neck and hold onto him. He hugs me back, and we just sit there for several minutes. Every now and then I mutter something to him, and he’ll answer, but it hardly means anything. Still, these are my words to my brother, and even in the middle of this mess, we still have each other.

“I’ll keep an eye on Nagi and Naoya,” I say, finally sitting back. My legs press against a cold chunk of concrete, and I tug my jacket closer around me. Hiraku nods. “You help Kazuya get your guys’ Death Clocks up from zero tomorrow.”

“And then we’ll meet back up,” Hiraku finishes for me. “We’ll survive this thing together.”

I reach for Hiraku’s Death Clock, the number shining one, and close my fist around it. I touch absolutely nothing, but for a moment, I can pretend that he has more than ten days to live.

* * *

The walk back to Naoya’s apartment certainly doesn’t seem any shorter given how much later it’s gotten. Naoya walks through the darkened streets like they’re nothing, and I keep my hand on my gun, the second baring my flashlight. There are definitely more demons out at night, but at least Naoya doesn’t just abandon me to fight on my own.

After the whole “summon demons on his precious brother” thing, I’m actually kind of impressed.

We make it to the street of his apartment before I notice the light on in his window. I thought we had kept the lights off before we left, and Naoya clicks his tongue in the darkness. I have to race to keep up with him, the beam of my flashlight just barely reflecting off his back. When I catch up, he turns his key in the lock, then mutters something that sounds an awful lot like a curse word before flying inside.

The most paranoid part of my brain expects demon tamers, but instead I smell nabe and see Tohya sitting on the ground by the couch, stuffing her face alongside Nagi. He seems surprised by the action, but Tohya just waves at us, chopsticks pressed between her palm and thumb.

“Welcome back,” she chirps, and Nagi shoots a grimace of apology in my direction. “I made dinner! Pot’s in the kitchen.”

“I didn’t say you could invite your friends over,” Naoya comments, his good mood seemingly evaporated. Damn, I was hoping we could make that last a little bit longer.

“She invited herself in!” Nagi protests. He doesn’t seem to be too troubled by his free dinner, though. Well, I guess that saves me the trouble from cooking, though. I head to the kitchen, leaving my shoes in the doorway. “Besides, it’s your fault for not locking the door properly.”

Tohya hums loud enough that I can hear her, even as I ladle nabe into one of the remaining clean bowls. “No, he locked up the place pretty tight,” she muses. “I was impressed by the barriers you put up, but you failed to account for simple lock picks! Amazing what crises situations do to the sense of priority in humans, huh?”

“Is that so?” Naoya grits out as I return to the living room. Tohya cheerfully pats the floor beside her, and I take a seat, my shoulders pressed against the couch cushions. “I guess I did fail to account for your kind. Though I’ll thank you for the dinner and I’ll leave it at that.” He heads to the kitchen, but completely ignores us as he takes a bowl to his room.

Tohya sticks out her tongue but returns to dinner. I take a bite out of a chunk of potato myself, and it’s actually pretty tasty. I’m more impressed by how tame that conflict was, though, before I remember Naoya’s email. Tohya is apparently on the same tier of importance as I am. I don’t see her Death Clock indicating any sort of preemptive showdown, though, so that’s a bit unfair.

“How did it go, Azuki-chan?” Nagi asks between bites. “How was Hiraku?”

“Oh, he was in top shape,” I report. Even though he scared the crap out of me trying to intimidate Naoya like that, he was definitely cool. What an awesome older brother. “It seems like he and Kazuya’s group are going to fight the next demon king tomorrow…Belial, I think?” At least, that’s what I remember the name as. “Either way, I think they’ll be fine. They beat Beldr before, right?”

“Hey, you just said Kazuya right now, right?” Tohya leans towards me, her hair almost dipping to the floor. I nod dumbly, not knowing what to expect. “Ah, so maybe I miscalculated. I saw ‘Minegishi’ and thought it was part of the story path, but I must have miscalculated. Though I guess it’s not a super common name or anything.”

I glance at Nagi, who shrugs. Guess Tohya didn’t talk about this at all before. “Um, yeah. Minegishi Kazuya is that guy’s brother—Minesgishi Naoya.”

Tohya snaps her fingers in excitement. “So that’s Naoya-san. Even better!”

As Tohya lets out a couple of almost creepy giggles to herself, our COMPs set off with the usual email alerts for the night. Nagi stretches to reach his COMP at the end of the table, looking about to topple over. I pass it to him, resting my bowl in my lap. I find myself with the usual smattering of messages, and flick through them with one hand, the other still moving my chopsticks back and forth from my mouth.

 _“Good evening, here is today’s news!”_ a voice I vague recognize chirps. It seems Nagi’s watching a video from ETSUKO. I didn’t realize he got connected to her COMP, too. _“Several reports indicate that a demon named Kudlak was defeated this morning. This eliminates a powerful demon from the threat level. Some people have even theorized that Kudlak was the cause of the Bloodless Murders that have been happening for the past few months.”_

Nagi shudders a bit. “That case was a nightmare,” he mutters. “We tried to keep it from the public, but rumors got out. We didn’t find the culprit, either.”

“Why are you even watching this?” I ask back, keeping my voice low out of habit. It’s like we’re whispering in a movie theater or something. “Who the hell is this girl?” Even though she’s scratched up a bit more than the last video I saw her in, she’s practically shining. It’s almost unreal.

 _“Several COMP gangs have also been getting into fiercer fights for territory and resources,”_ ETSUKO continues, and I flinch without meaning to. Nagi almost tips over the bowl of nabe into his lap. _“If you’re going out and about, stick in groups. These guys seem pretty desperate, so watch your backs.”_

Seems like a pretty dumb thing to say when your potential watchers might be part of said COMP gangs. Tohya’s expression seems to agree with my sentiment. “You don’t know?” Nagi asks. “I get that you’re kind of a shut in, but she’s a pretty popular web idol. You know, Etsuko?”

The name rings zero bells. Tohya nods. “She used to be in a pretty popular band, but they broke up years ago,” she reports, like it’s common knowledge. “Now she mostly does web videos. Guess this is the closest she can get with all the net lines down.”

“Yeah, not really my scene,” I comment. Etsuko finishes out the rest of her report with other notes about the demons and other dangerous tamers. Something about a gang boss and a businessman. I tune it out, just letting myself relax. With air conditioning, lights, and proper food, it’s easy to pretend that life is back to normal, even if Nagi’s leg is broken.

 _But it’s not,_ I remind myself, taking all out bowls to the kitchen. _But just two days of this, and maybe it could be?_

When I return to the living room. Tohya has pushed the coffee table aside and is spreading out futons. “I brought blankets!” she declares. Well, it’s not like I seriously thought they were Naoya’s or anything. “Oh, even though there’s no cable or anything, it looks like the TV still works. We could watch a movie! He doesn’t really have any DVDs, though, and it’s a bit late to pick them up…”

“Let’s just go to bed,” I suggest. If Kazuya and Hiraku are fighting a demon king tomorrow, I’m probably gonna get dragged into it. Rest is definitely the key, plus I don’t think I could handle a movie-marathon Tohya style. The girl in question pouts, but Nagi’s soft snores seem to prevent her from arguing.

Tohya dives into her pile of blankets, and I’m left with the task of plugging in our COMPs and turning off the lights.


	8. Day Six: “Things Could Change Sometime Soon”

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Day Six:

“Things Could Change Sometime Soon”

* * *

I wake up to find Nagi snoring and Tohya humming as she starts breakfast in the kitchen. Naoya hasn’t seemed to emerge from his room yet, so I go ahead and help Tohya out, keeping an eye on her soup and trying my best to rinse out the dishes with some of Naoya’s bottled water supply. Going from one to four people has taken a dent out of his cabinets, if not out of his food stores.

As Tohya starts to plate things, I go to shake Nagi awake, kicking Naoya’s door as I pass. Nagi awakes mid-snore, and I change the dressings on his leg. Today the skin is completely shut up, but there’s still bruising over the surface.

“How’s it feel?” I ask, resisting the urge to poke at the skin. That would just be mean. Nagi feels over his leg, wincing as he goes.

“Better, but definitely still broken,” he answers, trying to sit up more on the couch. I reapply our flimsy splint, which is nothing compared to a real cast. I managed to break my finger once in middle school and I couldn’t imagine trying to use my hand without bandages then. I wish there’s more I could do for him, but my healing is crap compared to Naoya’s.

“ _Diarahan_ ,” his voice announces behind me, and I’m met with the same refreshing green glow. I wonder how long I’d have to be connected to Naoya’s COMP to get that spell on my side. “You seem to be recovering, though I suppose you’d like to eat at the table like a normal person.”

Nagi scoffs, even as his expression softens due to lack of pain. “Like I’d want you to carry me there,” he rejects. Unable to help it, I roll my eyes. “I’d rather try and walk by myself, you know.”

Naoya calmly smirks. “If you insist, I’m sure that can be—”

“Are you two gonna graduate from elementary school or what?” I cut in, tossing one of Nagi’s arms over my shoulders. He whines at me, but I pull him closer to a squatting position. “Let’s be reasonable. If we leave him here, it’ll just be awkward. Tohya-chan already set the table, so come on.”

Nagi mumbles something about how it’s humiliating enough to have to rely on this guy to use the bathroom. I ignore it and focus on balancing out the weight as Naoya lifts up his other shoulder. We walk to the table, and Nagi hops between us. When Tohya sees us coming, she whisks to pull chairs and cushions together to prop Nagi’s leg on, almost like the perfect little nurse. It’d be cute if I didn’t think she was up to something. She’s been way too cheery since last night for my tastes.

We give a disjointed “Thanks for the food,” eating mostly in silence. Nagi’s the only one who attempts conversation, tossing compliments at Tohya for the food. I don’t feel the need to tell him I helped out, mainly because Tohya returns the conversation in full, chattering on about cooking and the like. I guess I shouldn’t be too picky about relative happiness, especially when our COMPs go off together. Naoya’s the only one that doesn’t reach for his, calmly moving cod to his mouth with each glide of his chopsticks.

_[]OOd M-r-()g. H ^ re –[] tod*y’s NEEEWs_

_(1) 18:00 Chiyoda-ku Hibiya P[][]k  
Fire in outdo)r concert hall  
cause unknown_

_Victims killed in fire  
 **Minegishi Kazuya  
Kihara Atsuro  
Karakuri Hiraku**  
many others_

_{}{}{}{}{}LAPLACE SYS{}}{}{}{}{}_

_ERROR! Prediction unavailable  
Delivery aborted_

_Cause: Too many invalid parameters._

_Laplace Mail service cancelled._

_Ha[]- ? N[]C3 L[]fe!_

“Cancelled?” Nagi protests, nearly dropping both his chopsticks. As it is, one of them still clatters to the floor. “What do you mean it got cancelled? This thing broke!”

Nagi’s outburst redirects my emotions, so I don’t have to think about it. I look to Naoya, who still has the audacity to eat, though it’s not really that much of a surprise. “You said the Laplace Mail and the Death Clock run on the same system, right?” I ask. Naoya nods and Tohya stands up to the table, though I don’t notice where she walks off to. “So, what, we’re not gonna be able to tell when we die then?”

“The Death Clock will function fine—the program can just no longer relay the specifics,” Naoya answers. He grins, and I grip onto the side of the table. “That only means that the central prediction cause will come together. All of our fates are officially tied to Kazuya’s. After today, he will face the rest of the Baal, and there will be no clean prediction that can come out of it.”

“Yeah, so what about today?” Nagi asks. Unable to eat, he just fiddles with his remaining chopstick. I should pick up the other one for him but I feel frozen, different from the ice burns of _bufu_. “It seems pretty straightforward to me—this outdoor fire is that Belial thing you were talking about yesterday, right?”

Naoya nods. I swallow, managing to only have my voice rise half an octave instead of the full deal. “Then what about Hiraku?” I ask. Nagi looks to me and reaches out a hand, which only slaps against the back of my chair. “He’s with Kazuya, so he should be fine, right? You believe in Kazuya, so…”

“I guarantee nothing,” Naoya retorts, and I flinch back, partially crushing Nagi’s fingers. “I have absolute faith in Kazuya. However, I also don’t have nearly as much to lose as you do.” I clench my fists, and Tohya comes back into the room, meandering closer to the table. “Kazuya is important to me, but he’s…much more resilient. Something like death won’t easily take him.”

I start to protest, but Tohya slams her bat down onto the kitchen table, the sound echoing and dishes clattering as Naoya’s dishes jump. Nagi yelps, pulling his COMP out of the line of fire. Naoya’s eyes narrow, and he directs his gaze to Tohya, hardly moving a muscle.

“Enough of the bullshit,” Tohya growls out, and her expression is even angrier than when we got into our spat two days ago. “You’re Hiro’s cousin, right? You should know better than to play around. Especially when you’re the same way.”

I’m completely lost in the conversation save for the nickname. Didn’t Yuzu and Atsuro call Kazuya that? Since when does Tohya know him? Naoya doesn’t seem too surprised by the connection, though, instead righting his overturned soup bowl, drops of miso smearing across the tabletop.

“If that’s what you’re so concerned about, then you won’t do any good by threatening me,” he remarks. Tohya’s nose flares a bit, and she adjusts her stance, swinging her bat down at Naoya’s hand. Ceramic shatters, and when Tohya lifts her weapon, the soup bowl is in splintered fragments, though Naoya’s thin fingers are in one piece. “You think I’m not being serious?”

“That’s not it,” Tohya replies. “I just wanted to make sure you understood that I was.” She props her bat on her shoulder and looks to me and Nagi, her face shifting back to a more relaxed expression. “Sorry for the trouble, you two. I’ll be going to help Hiro out then.”

“Wait, I’ll come too—” But before I can get the words out, Tohya’s pretty much vanished, and I don’t think she plans on waiting for me. I scramble to shove my COMP back into my pocket. My jacket is in the living room, so it shouldn’t take me too long to get ready. Tohya may be young and all that, but she shouldn’t be able to get too far before I can catch up with her.

Naoya clears his throat, and I ignore him. “Hold on,” Nagi protests, and _that’s_ when I pause. “You weren’t planning on fighting that thing for real, were you? Look, I can make it if you just get me to a hospital to wait it out or something. You don’t have to let Minegi-shit here run you around—”

I toss a glare back in his direction, not ready to form a proper argument. “Not an option,” I snap back. I hear Nagi start to form his next words but I don’t really listen. “Come on, it doesn’t matter at this point. This isn’t about me or Naoya. This is about Hiraku!”

“Yeah, I know, but…” Nagi looks at me—like, stares at me. I feel my cheeks heat up at the attention, but it quickly dies out. “I can still see your Death Clock, Azuki. It’s bad enough it says you’re going to die tomorrow. Don’t make me watch it change to today.”

The soft _clink_ of ceramic on glass fills up the air as Naoya safely deposits fragments of bowl into his now empty tea cup. “You don’t even know where you’d be going, Azuki,” he says. Well, that certainly didn’t make him stop Tohya. “Besides, I have some other errands for you to attend that will be critical to tomorrow’s success. Of course, if you finish those up, you’ll be free to do as you like.”

“What sort of errands?” I ask. I stop trying to leave, but I don’t sit down. Nagi shoots me a completely obvious glare but I don’t have time to argue with him. “Do we really have to do this or are you just jerking me around again?”

“Oh, don’t be that way,” Naoya chides.

“I’ll be whatever way I want.” I prop a hand on my hip for effect. “So what’s so important that I can’t even fight alongside my brother _and_ yours when they’re both likely to die?”

Naoya says and stands, teacup in hand. It rattles as he walks to the trashcan. “You were so willing to listen to me when it concerned Beldr.” Nagi gives me a questioning look, and I grimace. Right, me and Tohya never shared that bit of information with him, now did we? “Have you even bothered to look outside yet?”

As of Naoya’s “don’t attract attention” mandate, all the curtains in the house got shut up last night, so I haven’t even thought about outside. There’s a large window perpendicular to the refrigerator, and both Nagi and I turn, though he has to crane his neck to do it. “I’d open it if I could, Azuki-chan,” he says. “Would you?”

I walk to the curtain and place my hand on it. It’s a pretty thick, almost rough curtain. For a second, I’m scared of what I’m going to see. What if demons have overrun everything? Well, if they have, a little bit of glass isn’t going to do anything to stop them. I rip the curtain open to an empty street.

“It’s red…” Nagi mumbles behind me, and then I realize what he’s talking about. Nothing has changed besides the color of the sky, now tinted an insistent red. I fumble with the lock and slide open the window, nearly falling out of it as I lean out. My skin tints red from the lighting, but I get distracted by the tear in the sky, just barely there, and swirling with the same miasma from whenever the Demon Summoning Program activates.

“What is that?” I ask, not projecting my voice nearly loud enough. Not that it matters, because a hand rests on my shoulder, and process of elimination states that it can’t be Nagi.

“That’s a rift to the Demon World,” Naoya declares, leaning out the window beside me. “And in order to make it through tomorrow, we’re gonna have to make it worse.” He squeezes slightly, and I’m too stunned to pull away. “And _that_ , Azuki, is where your job comes in.”

* * *

I end up heading back to Ikebukuro again, which is definitely not on my list of things to do today, but Naoya seemed pretty adamant about the whole deal. According to him, in order to properly confront the Bels and reach Babel or whatever, we have to take out the Four Heavenly Kings to do it. Jikokuten was toast before the lockdown even started, and I’m able to remember the names of the rest:

Bishamon. Koumokuten. Zouchou. Actual deities. As if this whole situation couldn’t get any dumber.

At least I only have to do recon, and that apparently means checking out the temples and laying some groundwork. I don’t see why Naoya couldn’t do it himself, but if this is what I gotta do to keep Nagi in one place, that’s fine. The sooner I get this out of the way, the sooner I can head to Hibiya Park and help out Hiraku and the rest.

I end up wandering without meaning to, and before I know it, I’m back at West Gate Park. There are traces of blood left, flaking brown in the summer heat, and the red light doesn’t help the atmosphere at all. There aren’t any bodies, though. Did they take them with them? Did demons get to them? Thinking about it just makes me nauseous, so I focus on other things. The least I can do is give Enomoto and Shinohara a memorial of sorts.

I look through the trees until I find a few branches hanging low enough that I can break them off without any trouble. I probably should have seen if Naoya had any incense or anything lying around, but there’s no point now. Braches secure, I find a clear spot between the trees that’s free of any of Nagi’s blood and set up shop, attempting to stab the wood into the earth. It doesn’t go easily, and I have to dig at the dirt with my nails, trying to make progress. After a few frustrating minutes I pull a water bottle out of the bag Naoya lent me and soften the dirt that way. The sticks stand upright, and I quickly scribble out hiragana with my finger.

_Enomoto Katsurou and Yoshiko  
Rest in peace_

I try to think of something else to add, but I get stuck. I never knew what to say when we visited Mom, either. I give up and just kneel there for several minutes, wishing that they’re safe and pay my respects. Apologize for not being able to keep their ashes together. Leave a bit of my rations for an offering. There’s not much else to say, but I let myself breathe before standing up, dusting off my clothes and just smearing mud on them.

Like it really matters at this point.

Even under the trees, it’s as hot as always. I undo my hair and pull it off my neck into a high ponytail, for what good it does. That’s about all I can get without sacrificing my jacket, and I’m not quite at that point yet. Glancing back one last time, I leave before I can waste any more time on being sentimental.

“Just gotta make it through tomorrow, and this will all be over,” I tell myself, for what little good it does. I adjust my mental map, making it back to the main roads. Hiraku and I took a trip to the temples once, so I sort of remember where they are. The park’s been behind me for several minutes before I can hear the sound of someone shouting. It doesn’t seem like anything dangerous, but just in case, I take it slow as I approach.

“I was just thinkin’—if we take out this COMP factory of theirs—”

“Isn’t that dangerous, though?” a woman’s voice interjects. She doesn’t seem pleased by the concept, and neither do I. That is, if something like a COMP factory is involved. “Takashi, if you’re serious, I’ll stand by you, but I wish we didn’t have to do this.”

The guy—Takashi, I guess—kicks at the ground lightly. Normally I’d count this off as a lover’s quarrel or something, but that’s not really going to cut it. Come to think of it, the Shomonkai must be the ones producing the COMPS, and I’m still clueless about what they want them for.

“I don’t want you to get hurt over me,” Takashi says. “You almost bit the dust with that fucking vampire the other day. I’m not about to let you run into something like this.”

The woman puts her hands on her hips, and she has quite the disapproving stare in her arsenal. “So I’m just supposed to let you go on your own then?” she accuses, causing Takashi to fall silent. “I _teamed up_ with Kresnik to fight Kudlak, not to just stand on the sides. If you want to do this, I won’t stop you. But you can’t stop me from going, too, do you understand me?”

Takashi frowns, but it’s not angry. He hesitates for more than a few minutes, then he lets out a frustrated growl. “Ugh, fine!” he says, and the woman smiles widely. “But you gotta stay safe ‘til I meet up with that Kazuya kid and his guys so I figure out if we got backup, okay? I’m not dragging you into something without that, okay?”

The woman nods. For a moment, I think they’re gonna hold hands, but it doesn’t happen. “Alright, Takashi, I’ll keep doing what I can until then. Let me know, okay?”

I turn around, turning back around the corner of a nearby building. I guess they know Kazuya, but I can’t just interrupt them like this. Knowing me I’d end up blabbing something that Naoya wanted to keep secret but “forgot” to mention.

Besides, I can’t go wasting time right now. It’ll take all day to walk across Tokyo. I definitely can’t just spend time standing around, flapping my gums.

* * *

The last stop I make is in Shinagawa, and it’s already digging through the late afternoon. Looking around the shrine, I dig into my bag for the last of the talismans that Naoya gave me. I didn’t bother for an explanation of the magic; all I know at this point is that they’ll weaken the bonds of the respective gods with their temples to make them easier to defeat tomorrow. The whole process leaves a nasty taste in my mouth but I spit it out into the grass before getting started.

There isn’t really an exact science to how I have to place these out, so I just try to put them where they won’t get blown out by the wind. An entire handful of the things get shoved inside the various lanterns along the walkway. Several more I stick behind ema plaques, all showing off wishes of before the Lockdown. I don’t read them; thinking about normal life in the middle of setting up a ritual to defeat gods is too much. The rest get dumped down the grate with coins and bills for prayer left uncollected.

Once I’m done, I sit down on the steps and upend Naoya’s bag, making sure I didn’t miss anything. There’s enough of a breeze to send the shrine bells tinkling, and I take a deep breath. I’m done for sure with Naoya’s errands, and I quickly open up a sandwich I made before bailing this morning, trying to eat as fast as possible. It’s already 15:45. If I don’t hurry, I won’t be able to meet up with Hiraku in time to help.

“Ah, so you’re the one that’s been setting up the talismans.”

I nearly choke on my sandwich and throw my elbow back. It collides with a leg, but the person behind me doesn’t so much as hiss. I jump up, leaving Naoya’s bag on the ground and reaching for my gun. Looking me over is a sleazy looking guy in a purple suit and a shitty grin. His hands rest idly in his pockets, but I don’t know what sort of tricks he has.

If anything, this incident has just served to increase my cautiousness.

“I was honestly expecting Naoya,” he continues, and I guess it makes perfect sense that a scumbag like this would know my equally scumbag ex. “But I had forgotten. You’re the Karakuri girl, right? I guess you survived long enough. That’s good. He wouldn’t stop talking about how much of a waste it would be if he had to kill you.”

I swallow, but my lungs are more constricted than my throat. I may be ignoring it with Naoya for the sake of convenience, but there’s no reason for me to get involved with this guy. His level of animosity is way more overpowering than anything else.

“What do you want?” I ask, and of course my voice shakes. This guy has talked to Naoya, knows who I am. He even knew that I was setting up barriers. What else does he know? “I don’t have time to waste on bullshit right now, so get it out of the way.”

The man shakes his head, sending a sweep of hair across his eyes. “I guess you’re still not worth all that much,” he says, and I flinch. “You were promoted, but hardly to anything substantial. It’s like you were a pawn before, but now you’re just a pawn with a few tricks. Hardly even impressive ones.” He shrugs and finally pulls his hand out of his pocket, revealing a bright green COMP. “Missing this?”

I dig inside my pockets. My hand was already on my gun and my flashlight is still there. But my COMP is missing; that’s definitely mine, and he’s taunting me with it. I won’t beg for it back. That would just be pathetic.

The man holds out the COMP. It’s a pretty obvious ruse, and I don’t take it. He sighs and descends the few steps to the ground, then walks right at me. I raise my gun and undo the safety, but he’s not even phased. He just keeps walking towards me, and I want to shoot at the ground, but I’m frozen. Finally, he’s standing right in front of me still offering out my COMP. When I don’t take it, he sighs.

“Honestly.” In a single movement, he tucks the COMP right inside my pocket. “I had no intention of keeping this from you. Naoya would be mad if I took away your toys.” So he cares enough about what Naoya thinks? Where the hell do they even know each other from? “I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. And, well, now I know, and I’m not entirely impressed.”

“No one asked you,” I finally bite out. The man smirks at me, and I lower the Mambu to my side. I don’t holster it, though. “I don’t need to impress anyone. I just need to live, and you’re just annoying me at this point.”

The man chuckles a bit. “Humans get so insulted by the simplest things,” he remarks. “Don’t worry. Just because I’m not impressed doesn’t mean I’m not interested.” That definitely doesn’t make me feel better. Neither does the wink that he gives me. Now I just want to barf. “We’ll see each other again, I’m sure. Things are a bit too straight-forward right now, so I’ll be making them lively again. Do keep yourself in one piece then.”

He pats my shoulder and steps past me. When I turn around, he’s gone, just as quickly as Tohya vanished this morning.

_Tohya._

She disappeared really quickly this morning, but her number was still one, without a doubt. She should be fine.

_Hiraku._

His number is zero right now, and so is Kazuya’s, and everyone else’s. I’m cutting it close as it is. No time to waste anymore. I get a handle on my location and run for the nearest subway tunnel. That weirdo just seemed ready to waste all my damn time up. At this rate, who knows when I’ll get to Chiyoda.

_Don’t think, Azuki. Just run._

And that’s all I can do, even as my lungs already feel ready to burst from the pressure.

* * *

The subway tunnels prove to be an effective travel system once again, and I barrel out of the Chiyoda-ku exit three stairs at a time. Once I start heading towards the concert stage at Hibiya Park, though—that’s when I see the demons. There’s a lot of them, but hardly any of them seem to notice me as the head in the same direction I am—blue skinned and bubbly Vivians, green and bug eyed Culebres flapping their scaled wings, blue Seiryuu straight out of art murals, slithering through the air. I try to stay incognito as I move, but it’s harder to get anywhere like that.

“It’s there…the Common Primordial Tongue…!”

“Master Belial has risen!”

Yeah, none of that sounds good. I double check my gun and get my COMP ready. I managed to run some auctions and perform some fusions in my downtime. I’m out of backup again, but at least Moh and Jack are still with me, even if their names have changed again. Taking a deep breath, I activate the Demon Summoning Program.

Aniel—Jack’s newest alias—materializes first, all blue skin and red feathers. Hecate—carrying Moh’s core—hits the ground next, several meters worth of whip-baring anthropomorphic lioness. “Okay,” I say, tucking my COMP away and undoing the Mambu’s safety, “looks like we’re all heading to the same place, so we’ll just have to get there faster. Let’s break through, straight down the middle!”

“ _Roger!_ ”

I take off before either of them, trying to find an opening. The other demons aren’t too clustered together, so it’s easy to wave between them. I’m not so lucky when a Vivian knocks against me. Neither of us falls but it turns to me, sending its length of seaweed green hair flying. “A human, huh? You’ll make a fine sacrifice.”

Hecate strikes before I can even think of a good counter, her whip wrapping around the other demon’s neck. “The only sacrifice here will be you,” Hecate retorts, slamming the Vivian into the ground. Aniel flies forward, following up with one of his wings. “Don’t slow down, Azuki-sama!”

“We can’t keep Horaku-sama waiting,” Aniel adds, even if the nickname sounds ridiculous coming out of his mouth given how regal his new form is. I don’t waste breath on a comment, turning a corner with the rest of the horde, the rise of the stadium coming into view.

 _Almost there._ A cluster of Culebre are ahead of me, blocking the road. I pause to take aim, not wanting to waste a bullet while running. One shot and the Attack All skill I managed to snag off of Hiraku this morning splits my bullet into three, each one making a mark. One of the Culebre’s wings crumples, and I jump over it, Hecate and Aniel on my heels. There’s no time to kill every one of these things, getting them out of the way will have to do.

I make it another few meters before a massive chunk of ice strikes me in the back. I get knocked forward, scraping my knuckles on the pavement but not losing my gun. When I right myself, the Culebre is locking talons with Aniel, red feathers flying everywhere. “ _Agidyne!_ ” I shout, encasing the dragon in flames. Aniel throws it to the ground, and the miasma takes it.

A hand grabs onto my arm, and I nearly scream, but Hecate’s fur comes into my vision, dragging me along. I do my best to keep pace, but her legs are far longer than mine. She’s much better at keeping pace than I am, and Aniel has the advantage of wings. Show offs, really. But what matters is getting to Hiraku, so I don’t scream, even as Hecate tosses me up to sit on her shoulders.

“Won’t I slow you down?” I shout. Finding a handhold is impossible, especially since all that seems to be in reach is fur. I settle for gripping onto the (barely present) sleeves of her top as Hecate chuckles. The sound runs low, vibrating through my legs and stomach. “Guess that’s a no, then.”

The demons are even thicker now, and I take what shots I can. Wasting ammunition is bad enough on a normal day—I definitely can’t reload while mounted on top of a demon. Aniel dive-bombs several demons as we go along, clearing a path best he can, but one of the Seiryuu dodges and provides a counter, sinking teeth into Aniel’s arm, shaking its head as if to tear the appendage off.

“ _Outta the way!_ ” I bellow. We’re close, so close, and I can smell burning, see fire rain down from the air. Enough miasma and magic are in the air that it crackles against my skin. The Seiryuu doesn’t budge, instead turning its gaze to me and Hecate. “ _Hassohappa!_ ”

“ _Force Dance!_ ”

My next bullet multiplies, propelled farther along by Hecate’s green magic. Both strike, obliterating the Seiryuu and leaving the entrance open. Hecate darts forward fast enough to almost make me lose my balance, and I only stay seated thanks to her quick hands. Aniel lands ahead of us, hovering at the top row of seats in the concert hall.

“ _Bufudyne!_ ”

A thick blast of cold air hits us, followed by a deep howl of a scream, loud enough to make me cover my ears. Several demons that had been amongst the seats vanish, and a crackling sound of fire vanishes. Exhausted, Midori slumps down into a nearby seat, taking Yuzu with her. Keisuke wipes soot off his face, looking solemn. Atsuro is on the stage, talking to some redhead woman I can’t recognize from a distance. And by the stairs leading up to it stands Kazuya and Tohya, the latter whipping around in a streak of purple as Hecate sets me on the ground.

I’ve barely shut down the Demon Summoning Program before Tohya is in my face, her hands nearly taking out one of my eyes in the process.

“Don’t look, Azuki-san!”

I’ll give Tohya a lot of things, and her strength definitely isn’t limited to just her demon taming. But she’s still smaller than me by a long shot, and I’m able to push her aside, almost knocking her to the ground. Even from the top of the concert hall I can’t see everything. Did Hiraku get knocked down or something? If he and Nagi both got hurt they’ll never hear the end of it once this is over, mainly from each other.

“Hey, listen to me!” Tohya calls, but I’m already running down the stairs. I nearly trip as I navigate the rows, but I manage to make it to the bottom in one piece. Kazuya turns when he notices me, holding out a hand, but there’s no need for it.

My knees have given out and I’m already on the ground.

At this point all there’s left is ashes and burnt skin. I can’t see any bone for all the black. There’s not even any blood, any wounds sealed shut. But there is the blade of his sword, even if the handle is gone. There’s still the outline of my brother, even if he’s not _moving breathing living_.

There’s not even a Death Clock left above his head.

“Ani…ki?”

There was some chatter, but everything else is silent. Or maybe I’ve just stopped hearing. Kazuya leans down beside me, but his lips don’t move. He just rests his hand on my shoulder and doesn’t say anything. I can’t even say anything. What would I say? Blame everyone else for living when my brother is dead? Hiraku would scold me ten times over if I did that.

And even if I did, he couldn’t anymore.

I don’t even realize when I break down into tears. I manage to pull myself forward, so I’m sitting right beside him, Kazuya’s hand dropping off my shoulder. This burnt down body is my brother. Hiraku isn’t here anymore, just like Mom wasn’t. All that’s left are me and my dad, and I’m the only one trapped here.

Just me.

I hesitate for who knows how long. But I bring my hand to Hiraku’s face, ash smearing across my palm. I don’t dare wipe it off. There’s still the solid form of his teeth under the mess. Something about him is still solid, and tears drip down, darkening the soot on his chest. I unload my gun, flashlight, and COMP from my jacket and rest it over his body, though tears stain that surface, too.

“ _Agidyne!_ ” I shout before I can think otherwise. The flames only follow my will; they don’t burn my hand, but they still burn his body. “ _Agidyne, agidyne, agidyne!”_

“Wait a minute!” Yuzu protests over the crack and sizzle of burning. For some reason, she sounds mortified. “What are you doing?!”

“Let her be,” Kazuya says. Yuzu starts to protest, but something cuts her off. I’m too busy staring at the fire, watching it flick from orange to red to blue and back. I won’t let his body go missing. Not like Enomoto and Shinohara. No matter what, I’ll be the one to put him to rest.

I’ll scatter his ashes, even if I have to burn him myself.

* * *

I don’t make it back to Naoya’s place until well past nightfall, clutching his bag to my chest. It drops to my side as I grab onto his shirt and push him back a few steps. Naoya doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to. The lights are out already and Nagi is snoring. There’s no Tohya around to cook dinner. I back up through the doorway, taking Naoya with me, and he manages to slip the door shut in the process.

“I thought you might want to talk in private,” he muses. I ignore him, stalking further down the hallway and down the stairs. How far away do I have to get before Nagi won’t be able to hear me? How much distance will it take until I can scream? No one else seems to be staying in their apartments, so the usual buffer of human noise and technology is missing. “I have an errand to run, so we should take care of that, first.”

I finally round on him halfway down the stairs. At this point, his height advantage over me is worse than ever, but I hardly even notice. “Give me one good reason,” I say, “that I should ever listen to you again.”

“Kazuya has made his decision to become the King of Bel and rule over the demons,” he announces. “You haven’t forgotten your promise to me, have you?”

I grind my teeth together, sucking in my spit. I can’t see Naoya since I didn’t pull my flashlight back out, but I’m sure he’s smirking in absolute superiority. What a bastard. What an absolute, one-hundred percent bastard. I spin back around, regaining my footing. “Where the hell are we going anyway?”

“The Diet Building.” Great, another long walk. As if my legs don’t feel dead enough already. Naoya comes into step beside me on the stairs. “Jezebel rests inside the Shomonkai’s Maiden. In order to fight, we will need a secure area. I’ll be trusting part of that duty to you, but it will be much better if we set up some precautions—think of it like your little assignment earlier.”

I hold back a scoff as we exit the building. It’s still summer, so I’m not too cold, but I’m far too used to the shield of my jacket. At least the shirt I took from Nagi has long sleeves, so I’m not completely done for. I have no qualms about letting Naoya take the lead, but he keeps up his pace beside me. I want to punch him but that won’t bring Hiraku back to life.

I end up sobbing as we walk, but I keep it quiet. Naoya doesn’t do anything, just keeps walking. Hiraku. Dead. Really. What a load of shit. It should have been me. Hiraku can do so much better and I’m not worth anything, not even to—

“I have a question,” I say, hardly any tone seeping into my voice. Naoya lets out a small noise of assent. “When you talked about me and Tohya, you said we could be useful but we weren’t ultimately necessary.” In spill off from the flashlight, he nods. “But you still tried to keep us alive. But people like Nagi and Aniki—they weren’t? Someone like _me_ was useful, but you couldn’t do anything for my brother?!”

Naoya doesn’t look at me. I grab onto his shoulder, forcing him to. “Your brother wasn’t nearly as compliant as you are. And Tohya’s someone I couldn’t kill off if I tried.” I shift my weight, and the Mambu’s holster smacks against my thigh. I want to shoot him all over again. “In the end, I didn’t make the decisions for him in that battle.”

“So I’m just supposed to blame Kazuya?!”

“I would never suggest such a thing.” I almost recoil from the tone of his voice, but I stand my ground. “In the end, your brother stepped onto that battlefield knowing he could die. I won’t speak for him, or Kazuya, but you shouldn’t start jumping to conclusions as you like. You’ve stopped thinking things through, Azuki. You’re not as sharp as you used to be.”

I tighten my grip. I get in his face again. I don’t care anymore. “Funny, because you’re as much as an asshole as you used to be—actually I think you improved!” Insulting him is immature. It’s better than nothing. “I don’t know what you want anymore! You want your brother to be the king of demons? What for? Just so he can survive? There have to be other ways to do that!”

“And I never said there weren’t,” Naoya allows. “But those ways aren’t ones I’m particularly fond of.” I tighten my hold onto his haori, but he doesn’t so much as grimace. “You’re not very good at intimidation are you? In any event, Kazuya has the free will to make his own decision. Are you going to take that away from him?”

“I have half a mind to take you away from him,” I growl.

Naoya barks out a laugh, and I definitely jump. “Empty words,” he says. “You had your chance and you absolutely blew it, Azuki. But we’re both here now. And what would Hiraku want you to do?”

I finally let go of his arm, only to bring my fist flying right back. I expect the crackle of the Auto Defense program, but there’s nothing. It’s just us standing in the middle of the street with a flashlight between my fingers.

“Don’t you dare bring him into this.” My voice shakes again. I hate this. “I know what he would want me to do. He would want me to help people in a way that only I can.” He would want me to do my best, and that’s all he would expect of me. “And tomorrow Nagi and I can walk out of your place together. So you better give me a good reason to help Kazuya out.”

Naoya easily shakes me off and resumes walking. I follow behind him. He’s the one with the key to the apartment and Nagi definitely can’t open up the door for me.

“You’ve come this far on blind faith,” Naoya says, “but if you really do need a reason.” He sounds bored, like my concerns mean nothing to them. That’s probably the case. “But I can tell you this: no matter what happens next, Kazuya is going to be the key to mankind’s survival.”

“Mankind?” I echo. “That’s a bit more than the Yamanote Circle, don’t you think?”

We turn a street corner, and on to another empty stretch of road. It’s pretty much a ghost town out here, like in all those end of the world movies. “That’s because it is. Kazuya becoming the King of Bel will have repercussions. We’ll be deemed unfit to exist. And that’s where the Demon Overlord will rise up to defend the humans he once lived as.”

“And who exactly is going to decide that?” Silence. Fine then, another question: “How can Kazuya become a Demon King anyway? He’s just a human.”

Naoya lets out another knowing chuckle. Well, at least someone’s having fun in this shitty situation. “Do you happen to know anything about the Bible, Azuki?”

I frown. “No, not really,” I answer. “We kinda followed along with Shintoism, but not devout or anything. But you knew that already.”

“I thought there might have been a chance that you’ve learned something over the years.” Since I don’t feel like being outside any longer than necessary, I let the insult go. “In any event, following the Bible, God created Earth, and then He created man. The first humans were Adam and Eve, and following several other events, they had children, two of which were Cain and Abel.”

I’m about to snap that some old religious story isn’t going to do squat in this situation, but I stop. Regardless of the pantheon, there have definitely been some mythical figures scattered amongst the demons. Besides, what am I doing even trying to put logic into this situation anymore?

“One day, God asked for a sacrifice. The details are needlessly petty, but both brothers delivered. But God favored Abel, so Cain became the first murderer, striking his brother down.” My stomach’s already churning from the idea; sure, Hiraku and I competed at times, but I never thought of killing him. The absolute distaste in Naoya’s tone doesn’t make the mood any better. “Find anything relevant in that, Azuki?”

He’s trying to keep his tone the same as always, but there’s a tiny strain in it. I can’t focus on that for too long, but he obviously wants an answer. “Well, both our brothers are dead now,” I say, even though I’m not really feeling it. It’s better than crying anymore I guess.

“Not quite,” Naoya corrects, and I’m not really surprised. “I guess you’ve never been too good at English, so I’ll spell it out for you: Abel—or, if you separate the two syllables: A Bel.”

“Okay,” I allow. “So Abel’s somehow connected to the Throne of Bel?” Even when I say it, I sound crazy. Ugh, what a pain. Only Naoya could make me feel nuts in a situation like this. “What, he’s the final boss or something? Is that the joke here?”

Naoya pauses at an intersection to check our progress, then takes us straight through. I’m surprised that we haven’t run into any demons yet. Then again, Naoya’s apparently capable of warding areas and weakening gods. I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

“No, Abel isn’t the one we have to worry about here. Not by a long shot.”

“Also, are you going to tell me what this has to do with Kazuya?” This is a pretty long detour for a guy who so usually gets to the point. Or maybe that only applies to when he’s insulting people. He’s been pretty shady with handing out details so far. “Or are you just throwing up red herrings?”

For a moment, Naoya actually looks at me, his red eyes lighting up in the sway of the flashlight. “It’s a bit late in the game for that.” He breaks eye contact first, and I’m honestly surprised. “Abel has been reincarnated several times. And in this lifetime, his current vessel is Kazuya.”

“You’re fucking with me.” What else am I supposed to say?

“I am not…effing with you right now,” he sighs. “Kazuya has no memory of the fact, but he is definitely Abel. The fact that he’s been able to enter the fight for the Throne of Bel is more than enough proof.”

Considering I didn’t know a thing about this until the other day, I can’t necessarily argue the other way. Naoya’s been planning this for more years than we’ve known each other. He’s definitely the expert in this situation.

But Kazuya? Reincarnated? From a Bible story of all things?

“What about Cain?” I ask. “You wouldn’t have brought him up if there wasn’t a point.” Naoya easily strides ahead of me, and I race to catch up, standing in his way. I shine the flashlight on his chest but I don’t look him in the eye. “Is Cain here, too? Is _he_ someone we have to worry about?” A guy who murdered his brother out of jealousy…who says he wouldn’t kill Kazuya again?

When I finally look up, Naoya is smirking. “What do you think?” he asks. That doesn’t really count as an answer at all. “Let me make two things clear to you Azuki: the first is that Kazuya is precious to me.” I’m too stunned by the show of honesty to even make my mouth work. “And the second is since my brother has made his decision, the only one we have left to worry about is God.”

* * *

Naoya sets up his barriers at the Diet Building while I sit on the stairs. I fall asleep imaging that a trace of Hiraku’s warmth is still there.


	9. Day Seven: “I Wasn’t Meant to Know”

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Day Seven:

“I Wasn’t Meant to Know”

* * *

“You think you can just fuck around and do whatever you want?!”

“It’s not my fault she’s still asleep. I have places to be at this point already. I thought you’d be glad. You’re the one that thinks I’m so keen on using her.”

“You _are_ just trying to use her. That’s why what you’re doing makes no goddamn sense!”

“Need I remind you that you’re only here by my generosity. Actually, considering that, I’d like it if you’d vacate my house. Your leg should be healed plenty by now.”

There’s a moment filled with muttered cursing, followed by a crash, which is the point where I finally open my eyes. It’s the second time I’ve woken up to Naoya’s room, but this time the lightbulb isn’t on to blind me. Only a sliver of light is peeking around the curtains, and I sit up, realizing I’m on the bed. Dammit, I don’t remember coming here last night. Did he actually carry me back? No, it’s more likely that he made some demon do it.

There’s a louder crash this time, followed by several smaller impacts. Shit, what the hell are they _doing_ out there? I do my best to stand up, finding Naoya’s backpack on top of the dresser, my COMP and gun in the side pocket, though the charge cord is running to the wall. I unplug it and work on hooking the holster to my waistband as I open up the door.

The chaos is worse than I thought. The coffee table’s broken, as is the nearby wall. Two demon men—one with wings and riding a snake, the other partnered up with something that looks like a crocodile—wait in the debris of drywall and dust, and I hear another crash from the kitchen, worse than when Tohya-chan busted up Naoya’s teacup yesterday morning, mingled in with scuffles and shouts.

“What the hell are you doing?” I shout. Nagi and Naoya are on the floor, Naoya sprawled out with his head pressed against the refrigerator. Nagi’s hands are moving, but I don’t bother to see where. Well, they haven’t bothered to acknowledge me, so I take the opportunity to cross the room and kick Nagi in the side, enough to bruise under normal circumstances. It’s enough to make him recoil and fall back, and I step on Naoya’s forearm out of irritation and for good measure. “Somebody better have a proper reason for all this!”

“Azuki-chan,” Nagi wheezes out, looking smug despite his bleeding lip. I guess Naoya managed to land a punch in. “I was just paying this guy back for all his bullshit. Wanna help?”

I let out a scoff at the same time Naoya does, which doesn’t make me feel any better. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” I growl. “We don’t have time to mess around. Give me your COMP.”

Nagi raises an eyebrow at my extended hand. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he whines. “I’m not some kid you can just ground. So not the place, Azuki-chan!”

“You’re one to talk. At least get your demons out of the neighbor’s apartment,” I hiss and step off Naoya’s arm, crouching down to check on him. “You still conscious, Naoya? You sounded like you were in a rush to go meet up with Kazuya. Don’t wanna be late, do you?”

Naoya lets out a groan and sits himself up, holding one hand over his head before I can see any damage. He mutters the usual healing spell, eliminating blood from Nagi’s face and repairing a tear in his shirt collar. “This is the part where I’m going to kick your friend out of my place, Azuki,” he says. “Hope you don’t mind much.”

This is what these idiots get for trying to even talk to each other. If I can get them away from each other it will be too soon. “I just want to know what we’re doing today.” Nagi taps at his COMP, and I hope he’s actually putting the demons in the living room away. What a stupid start to the morning. “All of our Death Clocks are at zero, so let’s stop wasting time here. Today’s mission objective is…?”

“I will be fighting alongside Kazuya against the remaining Bels, as well as any other obstacles.” Using the fridge as support, Naoya works himself into a standing position. “Even though I’ve taken precautions, there may be more enemies than we are capable of facing within the time limit. I hope you’re up to the task of playing bodyguard.”

I clench onto my COMP, the plastic sticking to my palm from sweat. I should probably work to bring my demons up again, even though I just did it yesterday. Even Nagi’s got new teammates.

“What time limit?” Nagi asks. He’s standing, too, and offers me a hand. I take it, putting us all on roughly the same visual level. “That’s a bit too specific—what happens anyway to make the entire Yamanote Circle die in one day?”

My mouth goes dry and I forget to let go of Nagi’s hand. I was so busy thinking about Kazuya that I forgot about everyone else. Naoya mentioned that the others fighting for the Throne of Bel would be coming, so I just figured people would get caught in the crossfire. But then, wouldn’t the SDF officers guarding the ways out have zeros, too? They haven’t had a Clock this whole time…

“The government is planning on killing everyone in the Yamanote Circle through an Electromagnetic Field,” Naoya says casually. He opens the freezer for another pre-packaged meal, and I don’t have the thought to process. “Putting the science aside, this isn’t a plan they necessarily _want_ to take. The angels backing them have made their intentions clear.” He crosses the floor, discarding the packaging before putting his instant breakfast into the microwave. “I told you that all we have to worry about any more is God.”

I remember bits of our conversation last night, even if it’s not with perfect clarity. I thought he was just being dramatic, but—he was serious?

_Why wouldn’t he be serious? That’s going a bit too far for a joke._

“When you say God,” Nagi starts, “you mean, like, _God_?” He tosses his hands into the air. “You’re sending your little brother to fight God. How very charming of you.” At this point I think he’s just relying in sarcasm so he doesn’t lose his mind.

“That’s exactly what I plan to do,” Naoya admits, leaning against the counter. I already have chills about this. “That being said, he’s going to have to do it or die at this point. Heaven won’t accept their precious messiah ruling over demons instead of vanquishing them. We’re going to have to overcome Him if this is going to work.”

“And if we can’t?” I ask. My knowledge of the Bible is pretty hazy, but I’m sure there’s nothing easy about fighting a god of any religion. I cross my arms, trying to look tough, but really I just feel scared. “Kazuya dies and we all die—”

“Kazuya will come back.” He sounds so certain. I hate him more for a moment, hate the fact that his brother gets to live while Hiraku’s ashes are scraped together in a common backpack sitting on a dresser. “ _Abel_ will come back. He will get another chance if he fails.”

Nagi steps forward, just as the microwave goes off. “Just because he comes back you’re going to throw everyone else away?!” he roars. I agree too much with what he’s saying to try and stop him. “You’re willing to _die_ over this, fucker?” Ah, if they’re at this stage, it’s no wonder they got into a physical fight. Maybe if Nagi starts it this time I’ll help him out.

“You’re right; I have no concern for that,” Naoya says. He opens the microwave and takes his tray to the table, which is in one piece unlike its living room counterpart. Nagi dogs at his heels. “Regardless of what I’ve done, I’ve been forced to reincarnate so far. Though I do plan to play to win, it’s not over for me if we lose.”

Nagi recoils a bit, his hands starting to shake. I have to hold onto the countertop, the cold service attempting to counter my nervous heat. Part of me says it makes sense that Naoya knows how to do so much if he’s a reincarnation, but my logic is demanding a proper explanation. Proof. _Something_.

“And what do _you_ intend to do?” Naoya asks, directing the words at Nagi. “You’re past the bedridden stage, so no need to lie around. But Azuki has already agreed to assist, so you can’t run off with her. I mean, I wouldn’t waste time on stopping you, but would you really want to put a broken promise on her conscience?” Nagi and I meet eyes, and his mouth hangs open a bit.

“Azuki-chan,” Nagi says.

“I’m staying.” I answer. “Hiraku wanted to stay with Kazuya and the others. He would have wanted us to help—others at least. And we don’t know what he thought about this King of Demons stuff, but he did tell me to help in a way that only I could. That _that’s_ what I should be proud of.” I swallow, looking for patterns in the speckled counter. “I want to keep Kazuya safe. And Tohya-chan’s there, too, Nagi. I don’t want to run away.”

There’s silence—Naoya doesn’t even make noise as he eats. Finally, there’s footsteps as Nagi crosses the floor, and he rests his hands on my shoulders, setting us up to look at each other. “I’m not leaving you here alone with him,” he says. “Both of us. Your brother would want that for both of us.”

“If you’re coming along, I suggest you eat fast,” Naoya remarks. “We don’t have time to waste on cooking today.”

I look Nagi over as he moves to the fridge, pulling out meals for both of us. His clothes are wrinkled from lying around for two days straight, and he’s still missing part of his pant leg from where I cut it off. “Heat me up one, too,” I say, heading out of the kitchen. “I’m going to go raid Naoya’s closet.”

* * *

Fortunately, Nagi and Naoya are close to the same amount of skinny, so it isn’t too hard to find Nagi a fitting pair of pants. Naoya stands by the doorway of his room and waits for us, starting to look impatient. I could be considerate and check the time, but I don’t. Once Nagi’s suited up I ditch his shirt and find myself a tank top. We’re gonna be outside most of the day, and I’m not gonna sweat any more than I have to. It’s amazing that I didn’t get heat stroke wearing my jacket.

Naoya doesn’t seem to want to budge as I start to pull up my shirt, but Nagi drags him out of the room. Whatever. There’s no time to care about modesty at all. With that cheerful thought in mind, I tuck my COMP into my bra for safekeeping. It’s not like I have pockets to keep it in anymore.

Once everyone’s ready to go, we make the trip to Shiba Park, where Naoya reports Kazuya as staying. This time Naoya insists on using demons to speed up the time, and I really don’t mind. Today’s going to be exhausting enough without having to walk everywhere.

The sky is a much darker shade of red than yesterday, setting a wash of color over even Naoya’s pale hair. Nagi lends me his Agares to make the trip with, and I get take seat on its flying crocodile. Nagi, seated on his Astaroth’s snake, stays close to me, making glances in my direction every now and then.

“I gotta bad feeling about this,” he mumbles, and I cut off my snort. “Come _on_ , Azuki-chan. Are you telling me this day is supposed to feel like sunshine and rainbows?”

“No,” I answer, because I feel beyond any sense of calm. I just focus on the closing distance between us and Tokyo Tower looming on the horizon. “But it’s just such a cliché line, right? There’s nothing about this situation that seems good or easy, so I think we’re all feeling a bit bad now.”

“Speak for yourselves,” Naoya calls over. He’s positively grinning right now, even as he’s carried by a gracious woman dressed in blue—Laksmi. They’re such a contradiction I wonder if I’m even seeing straight. “You’re just so shortsighted you don’t even realize what’s going on.”

I don’t respond to him, instead willing Agares to move a little faster. “I’d rather be shortsighted than such a major asshole,” Nagi mutters under his breath.

We follow Naoya’s lead in landing, making sure to be a distance away instead of causing a ruckus in the park. He’s also the one that leads us to Kazuya and his group, which has changed since the last time I saw them—Yuzu, Midori, and Keisuke seem to be missing while Tadashi and the woman from yesterday are present, alongside what looks to be a larger, black version of a Jack Frost.

Well, then.

Hiraku is missing, too, but I choose not to focus on that.

“Crowd’s changed a bit.” I say, trying not to think too hard. Maybe I should just get myself knocked out again. That should do the job. “Did something happen to the others?”

“They ditched when Hiro made up his mind,” Tohya remarks from the sidelines, disdain in her voice. “What a bunch of shit, too. They talk about friendship and love, and then they just run away when things get tough.” I can about guess how that conversation went, sadly. “But if they’re just gonna get out, I’m gonna be the one to stay.”

I look back over the group we have here—nine of us in total. It’s a pretty decent sized group actually. So splitting up into a main guard and a back guard shouldn’t be too much of an issue. Naoya seemed like he wanted me on the back side running guard duty or something, but I wonder if Kazuya has any idea about what’s going on. Naoya said that he didn’t even realize he was Abel…

“Kazuya,” I say, pulling him aside. Atsuro and Naoya have started chatting about the server, so I’ll leave that to the tech nerds. Kazuya follows me, patient as ever. Even now, I can’t tell what he’s thinking. I don’t even know what I was actually planning on saying to him. “Sorry, um. I just don’t… I don’t know what to expect out of the day. I haven’t actually faced any of these Bel demons or whatever…” Suddenly I remember the heat, the pressure of yesterday. I didn’t even _see_ Belial yesterday, but I felt it.

“Hiraku-san,” Kazuya says quietly. He’s frowning. “I’m sorry, Nee-chan. I thought I had things under control and—”

“Don’t.” I put my hands on Kazuya’s shoulders. “Don’t do this to yourself, okay? I don’t…I don’t want to hear about it. Hiraku would want us to celebrate that we’re alive, not mourn over the fact that he’s dead. So I don’t want to linger in the details, and I definitely don’t want to blame you.” I feel hurt, twisted up inside, but that’s not going to help us survive today any. “So let’s just focus on making you the Demon King and we can go from there.”

Kazuya stares at me, almost like he’s searching for lies. I don’t know what he finds, but his expression sets into determination as he nods. “Alright. Let’s get you all acquainted with the others.”

Nagi’s back at my side within minutes as we go over the names. Already I know Kazuya, Nagi, Naoya, Tohya, Atsuro and Tadashi—though I leave that detail out and let him be introduced as “Kaido” instead. The woman is Mari-san and the demon is Black Frost (Nagi’s English is better than mine, and he snorts quietly). This is the group that’s going to support the Overlord into taking over the world.

“Now then,” Naoya says, “our first objective is to obtain the Shomonkai’s maiden...”

* * *

Kuzuryu Amane is a fairly pretty girl with light purple hair, but she looks nowhere near as majestic crumpled on the ground. Her orange dress and flowery headpiece do little to brighten up the landscape. Unlike the others, she’s the only one that’s been haphazardly strewn on the ground. Kazuya and the others are all at least in slouched sitting positions against the Diet Building’s wall. Nagi sits on the steps while Tohya paces back and forth, glancing at Kazuya at regular intervals.

“How do we know they’re not just sleeping?” Nagi grumbles. We were left to guard duty, even with Naoya’s barrier put up. Demons have walked straight past us, and even Shomonkai members can’t recognize their maiden as they rush past. “All that stuff about traveling into someone’s consciousness is too much for me.”

“You don’t complain about the magic when it works with you,” I say from my position of leaning against a column. I’m way to antsy to sit down, but I don’t want to waste my energy on pacing like Tohya’s doing. “Let’s just be glad that we’re not in danger of having our souls shipped off or whatever.”

“What’s there to be glad about being stuck in the rear guard?” Tohya bites out with a sharp pivot in the opposite direction. After a few more steps she lets out a huff of air and sits down in front of Kazuya, smoothing the hair out of his face. I still haven’t asked how they know each other, but this doesn’t seem like the time for mundane conversations. “They’re fighting Jezebel and we’re just lying around like morons. I can fight!”

Nagi presses buttons on his COMP, but his eyes aren’t focused. “I can’t believe the Laplace Mail didn’t actually show up, though…” he comments. Sure enough, I haven’t gotten a single email since last night. “I guess all that stuff about different variable and stuff was true.”

“The story gets pretty complex from here.” Tohya’s voice seems to relax as she adjusts the angle of Kazuya’s neck, probably so he won’t get a cramp. I notice that nobody else seems to be getting the star treatment here. It’s totally favoritism. “I can’t even tell how things are gonna go. That’s why I don’t wanna just be sitting here.”

“At least the Death Clock’s still working,” I remark. Sure enough, we all still have matching red zeros. If they die, at least we’ll know. It’s a dumb and morbid thought, but it’s going to be better than sitting around like morons the whole day. “How long do you think they’ll be in there for?”

Tohya stands again, reclaiming her bat. “Ten minutes too long,” she grumbles. It’s hardly been ten minutes since they’ve even started. This time, she sets to taking practice swings at the air. “Ugh, if it wouldn’t make Hiro sad I would just kill time by beating up Naoya!”

It seems that her grudge is still strong. Nagi cranes his neck to face her. “You got a marker?” he calls. “We could at least draw on his face.”

“Wouldn’t be enough!” Tohya’s voice hitches as she swings, and I can hear the wind whistle from that one. ”He deserves a lot worse than a marker if you ask me.” Tohya cracks her neck, and I can hear it even rom this distance. “But that’s not up to me. Feh, lucky for him!”

“You must trust Kazuya a lot then?” I ask. Tohya pauses mid swing and looks to me. “I mean, if you’re not just going and doing it. Not to be rude, but you really don’t strike me as the type to go ahead and do what others say.” Definitely not when she goes running around busting shit up in other people’s homes with baseball bats. Come to think of it, Nagi went ahead and trashed Naoya’s apartment, too. Sheesh, does anybody I know have any manners?

Tohya rolls the bat between her palms in a less than dangerous balancing act. “Hiro…” she says. I wonder when he got that nickname. It’s pretty fitting for him. “He’s got an unbalanced soul like I do. His story doesn’t have an end.” She smiles and looks up to the sky covered in red. “I haven’t ever met someone like him before. I guess that’s about it.”

Huh, I wonder.

“Well, at least someone trusts him,” Nagi mumbles. Tohya shoots him a dirty look and he raises his hands in a show of innocence. I can’t even back him up on this one. “Sorry, I just don’t have many people I can trust in this crazy situation. To be honest, Azuki-chan, you’re about it.” Tohya doesn’t look even half as insulted by that statement as she did about the first one.

“We gotta trust someone,” I answer, even though I’m not quite sure what I mean. Tadashi makes the first sound, a large and open groan. The rest of them all slowly come to, though the maiden is unconscious but breathing. “Though a lot of good trust is going to do for us if we can’t back it up.”

* * *

After we clear out the Four Heavenly Guardians and clear out Beelzebub, Kazuya and the others are able to make it inside the Roppongi Hills Building where the Demon Summoning server rests. I try to head into the building after them, but Naoya hold up a hand.

“This is what I was talking about,” he says. I frown a bit but stop walking. “We’re rushing things a bit right now, but that’s so we can avoid a certain conflict coming up.”

“And by that you mean so _you guys_ can avoid the conflict,” I supply. I’m not even surprised. First guarding their bodies, now we’re guarding their backs. “I guess this was what you were talking about, huh? Not necessary, but useful.” I don’t even give him time to retort. “Nagi, let’s get ready. Something’s coming and we need to be ready for it!”

“What, down here?” Nagi calls back, turning away from the Hills Building doors. I wave him over and he sighs a bit. “No offense, Azuki-chan, but this is kind of a mess. You sure it’ll be okay with just the two of us?”

I glance back to Naoya, who is just smirking. Sheesh, never a straight answer. “Just because your program can’t think past simple outputs doesn’t mean you can’t,” I accuse. “Don’t mess around. What’s the best balance between Kazuya’s party and us?”

“You, your friend there, and Shiyu,” Naoya answers. “We can detract you and have no problems on our end.”

“And on ours?” Tohya asks, stepping towards us. The doors are still open and I can see Kazuya inside, looking worried. Atsuro bumps his shoulder and tries to crack a joke. “You can see more detail than I can. Care to share before I spill your secret to that darling _brother_ of yours?”

Um, what was that? Naoya finally frowns. “You’ll be fine so long as you’re prepared enough.” His eyes rest on me and I don’t like the implication at that. So I’d be the one in trouble, huh? What else is new here? “But I don’t see foresee any fundamental problems. The rest is up to you.”

“I don’t like it,” Nagi says, “but I definitely don’t like anything that comes out of your mouth in the first place.” At least he admits it. “But if that’s what Azuki-chan wants…”

Great, now everyone’s looking at me. “ _Want_ isn’t the word I’d use…” I say. “But it is what we’re going to go with. Even if he’s using me, Naoya has a point.” His satisfied expression returns, and the sky is ever darker red now. Just what I need—ominous lighting. “We’ll play defense and keep anyone who comes close the hell away from Kazuya and the others. That includes whoever’s coming next.” I manage to lock eyes with Naoya, and I don’t flinch back. “You better get going or you’ll just be wasting the time you earned for yourself.”

“Very well,” Naoya agrees. “I expect that you can handle this well enough. And if you can’t…” He shrugs, and I try my best to remind myself that he’s got a zero, just like the rest of us. Even Naoya is at a risk for dying now. “Well then, I’m sure one of you will have plenty of words to throw at me next time we meet, Shiyu.”

“More than just words,” Tohya promises. Then she marches away from the building, looking around the plaza Beelzebub was just occupying. She starts to scout the perimeter, and I check maintenance on my gun. Naoya doesn’t respond to the threat, instead heading towards Kazuya, speaking once they meet up.

“He’s probably talking shit right about now,” Nagi grumbles, but he dusts off his clothes anyway. “Whatever, so did he say what we’re supposed to be fighting out here? You don’t think another demon like that giant fucking fly is gonna show up, do you?”

I shudder, trying not to think about it. I wasn’t even on the frontlines and the feeling of eggs still itches beneath my skin. “Naoya wouldn’t leave a Bel to us,” I respond, trying to keep an eye out. Even with Tohya on guard duty, it’s a pretty big area. “Kazuya has to beat them for it to count.” Plus, I get the feeling that would be close to dumping us into a suicide mission. “It has to be something different, some sort of threat.”

A trumpet blares out of nowhere, and I jump to cover Nagi’s back while he moves to cover mine. I don’t see anything, though, except for Tohya’s head of purple hair whipping around. Finally, she shouts out a curse word as she looks up, and I follow her gaze.

Angels. These are definitely angels. I’ve seen enough of them through the Program algorithms—hell, Aniel technically counts. But these ones aren’t on my or Tohya’s side, and they’re definitely coming after us, each with a scythe in hand.

_The only one we have left to worry about is God._

“A lot of fucking good that did me!” I scream as I activate my COMP. The Demon Summoning Program crackles to life for all three of us, just as the two angels descend to near ground level. I glace to Aniel, but he doesn’t seem to have any qualms against facing against other angels—maybe because he was created from Jack’s core? It doesn’t matter so much as long as we can fight. “I don’t care what you guys want, but we’re not going to let us past!”

“You have no need to stand between us and Abel,” the red-skinned states, my COMP labeling it as Sariel. The other one is Anael (like _that’s_ not going to be confusing or anything), and even the COMP can’t give me an estimate of how much it’s going to take to bring them down. “Stand aside, humanity. You have no place in this war.”

Tohya is the one who scoffs first, swinging her bat through the air. Her own yellow-winged Kazfiel brandishes its sword while a Culebre flaps its wings from the rear guard. “The sooner we clean you up, the sooner we can stop screwing around!” she calls. “I don’t care what Remiel says—you guys aren’t getting Hiro for your Messiah.”

“Child,” Anael says, “you are a lost soul. Don’t spend your time fighting us when we can—“

“ _Maziodyne!_ ” Tohya screeches, and electricity strikes as thunder, slamming to both angels. I don’t have time to think things through. It’s now or never and we need to get this done. I nod my head to Nagi, and we both charge forward, a combination of magic and physical attacks blending together in shouts.

“ _Makarakarn!_ ”

“ _Tetrakarn!_ ”

Nagi yanks me backwards before the nearly formed barriers collide with my face. It’s a different spell than the one Naoya had, but they definitely have protection. “They’ve reflective spells,” he says, “We just have to play it smart and not get hit with our own moves.”

“You’re hesitating,” Sariel calls out, flapping red wings. I flinch at the words without meaning to. “Not because we have protection, but because of uncertainty.” The angel stares directly at me, and I take a step back, stopping short of using Nagi as a shield. “You wonder about the soul of Cain, don’t you?”

_How the hell does it know that?_

“ _Bufudyne!_ ” Tohya commands, though the spell doesn’t come from her. Her Culebre launches the ice attack, which crashes into the barrier and bounces right back at it. Culebre doesn’t take much damage, either, and I notice one of the barriers is going. “And, _Maziodyne_ again!”

The lightning doesn’t get stopped at all, and it’s even fiercer then the last time. Tohya is already starting to run out of breath, and her Kazfiel supports her. “ _Blood Wine_ ,” it incants, the green glow of healing perking Tohya back up in no time. Both of the archangels are turned on her, and Nagi charges forward before I can even think, his Astaroth taking the lead.

“ _Deathbound!_ ” it and Nagi cry out in unison, and I can hardly keep track of all the blows, though the barrier goes down in the process. The Agares unleashes an _agidyne_ on Sariel, leaving me in the dust.

“Come on, Azuki-chan!” Nagi shouts back to me. “You can’t just stand around like an idiot. We’re a bit too late to be questioning what the hell we’re doing here!”

Tohya takes a swing with her bat, though with Culebre’s assistance the attack carries. “Who cares about Cain and Abel or any of that bullshit?” she screams, though I can’t tell if she’s talking to me or the angels. “We have Kazuya right now and he’s the one we should be caring about!”

“ _Judgement!_ ” Anael shouts, and light rains down from the sky. It strikes all of us, and Nagi’s Agares gets knocked away from its crocodile. “You know nothing of what mankind will face if Abel is corrupted. Don’t spend time acting as if you have the better knowledge of the situation.”

“Azuki-sama,” Hecate urges, and I nod. “ _Mediarahan,_ ” she casts, healing all of us, though it doesn’t quite reach Tohya. The girl seems to be doing fine, though, so she’s taking care of herself like always. “Don’t let this become a battle of words. If you’ve chosen to fight, then let’s settle this now.”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, just one. I’ve been all over the place until this point. I can’t afford to let that happen. I let Hecate cover me and check over the stats on my COMP. They’re pretty tough suckers, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have openings. Once I’ve settled on a plan, I climb up Hecate’s back, hoping that Nagi and Tohya are still willing to let me take charge.

“Their common opening is electricity!” I call out, and even Nagi’s demons turn to me. “Take out the gray one first; use ice if you have it!” What a lame team leader, not even knowing everyone’s moves. Well, can’t make a strategy now. “We have the advantage in numbers. Let’s make them regret ever thinking we’d be an easy target!”

“You want electricity? We’ve got electricity!” Tohya sticks close to Kazfiel, who seems to be waiting in a defensive position. “You heard Azuki-san Culebre; take out Anael!” Their magic comes together, sparks encasing the massive chunk of ice from the dragon.

Nagi comes up in the rear, aiming a fist at Anael’s back. Agares adds more ice to the field, and Astaroth parries with Sariel to keep him away from the other scuffle. “Provide more ice coverage,” I say, patting Hecate’s shoulder. “Aniel, you also keep up with the electricity coverage.” I raise my gun, aiming towards Anael the best I can. “Okay, ready…go!”

We unleash all our attacks at once, and I feel incredibly unfocused for a moment. My shots make it okay, but they really don’t do much damage. I guess this is my fault for picking such an incompatible set of skills, but whatever. Maybe if Naoya had opened his mouth for once, I would have been better prepared.

“ _Holy Dance!_ ” Sariel shouts, one of the blows striking Astaroth. The others fly out, and Nagi grunts loudly. I urge Hecate forward, and she runs, scooping Nagi up by the back of his shirt. Agares takes another heavy blow in the process, and Aniel calls out a healing spell behind us. “You think we didn’t prepare reinforcements for this?” He raises his scythe, but not to attack, and the sounds of trumpets echoes through the air.

Shadows start to cover the ground, and more angels—copies of my Aniel and Tohya’s Kazfiel—file in from the sky. “What a pain in the ass,” I grumble.

“What do you want to do, Azuho-sama?” Aniel asks,

“What do you mean? We fight, right?” Hecate chuckles a bit, toying with her whip a bit more. “This is no time to be questioning—”

Sariel’s scythe swings down, and I didn’t even see him move. They weren’t just reinforcements: they were a distraction. How quaint. Even with the Harmonizer, the blade cuts through my shoulder. I shakily aim my gun and fire off, several multiplied bullets flying off to strike at other angels. Hecate’s whip strikes out, but doesn’t manage to wrap around him correctly.

“Didn’t you hear me?” I retort, even though I’m in no position to sound cocky. “We’re dealing with you next! But if you want to be stubborn about it—”

“ _Force Dance!_ ” Aniel calls, assaulting Sariel with gales of green magic. It’s nowhere near enough to make him prone, but it’s damage I wouldn’t have gotten otherwise.

Sariel whirls around, not even hesitating to turn on another angel. He winds up his scythe before swinging horizontally, the _mighty hit_ making a perfect strike. I do my best not wince in Aniel’s place. Before I know it, though, Tohya sends another round of electricity. Several of the minor angels already fall before vanishing.

 _What a powerhouse_.

I can’t let her do all the work, though. “ _Hassohappa!_ ” I fire again, hoping that my focus will keep my bullets trained. A few scatter off, but I notice several striking at Sariel, which is all I can ask for at this point. Aniel lets loose another _force dance_ , but it doesn’t stop Sariel from taking a swing at me and Hecate. The blade makes it, though Hecate grabs onto the weapon’s handle, dragging the archangel forward.

“ _Retaliate!_ ” she roars, bringing her knee up to collide with Sariel’s stomach. I slip off of her shoulder, my foot making a direct landing with Sariel’s back. He tugs his scythe out of Hecate’s grip and throws me off balance. Cracking my elbow into the pavement and dislodging the Mambu. I chase after it, only to have the red wing of an enemy Aniel blocking my path.

I set off _agidyne_ , and it tosses _maziodyne_ right back at me. I don’t back down, instead pulling back my fist to knock against one of its many wings. I can’t throw it off balance, but I do manage to grab my gun in the process. The angel charges forward at me, and I fire the last three rounds in quick succession, watching as it disappears into a cloud of red miasma.

Probably not the best move to waste all my ammunition in the middle of the angel apocalypse, but I guess that’s what I get for not thinking things through. I get surrounded by dark green and almost scream before I realize it’s Nagi’s Astaroth, snake included. “I am here to guard you,” he says, and I don’t hesitate to load up my ammunition, trying not to watch the several angels approaching in the process. With a shout of “ _Deathbound!_ ” Astaroth blows several of them back, and I manage catch a glimpse of Nagi holding onto his arm, stepping back to sneak a healing spell from Tohya’s Kazfiel.

Anael is sandwiched between Nagi and Tohya’s party, and I roll my eyes. “Go help your idiot master,” I say, and Astaroth snorts at the comment. Tohya rains down electricity on the battlefield again and nearly collapses against Culebre’s side. Someone casts an ice spell, and Anael disappears with a strangled scream.

Nagi throws his fists into the air, only to be knocked over by a yellow-winged angel’s blade. Astaroth mounts his snake again, scattering several angels in the movement. I nearly fall over as well, but manage to shoot off a cover shot before turning back to my battle. Hecate casts _Mediarahan_ before I know what’s happening, and I aim another _hassohappa,_ though I only end up with a few bullets.

“ _Tetrakarn!_ ” Sariel retorts, and one of my bullets ricochets back at me, striking against the edge of my stomach.

“Fuck that hurts!” I press a hand to my side, but the Harmonizer prevented any blood from spilling. Doesn’t make my pain feel any better, though. “Why don’t you just give it up?” I ask. “We defeated your friend there, and it’s too late for you to catch up to Kazuya. You can’t stop what’s going to happen.”

Sariel rights himself, not even looking the least bit winded despite what damage we’ve done. How troublesome. “We miscalculated,” he says, and I narrow my eyes. “Remiel tried to recruit the girl, but we should have been going after you. You understand better than anyone what Cain is capable of in this era. You would have been able to prevent this corruption.”

 _Cain again?_ “I think you need your eyes checked.” I raise the Mambu, taking careful aim as he speaks. “I have nothing to do with your little mythos there. Cain has nothing to do with me.”

“You’re a fool,” Sariel says. “You don’t even know what’s right under your nose.”

“Neither do you,” I answer, and Nagi charges forward, his fist raised, taking perfect aim. “You can’t even see what’s right behind you.”

“ _Deathbooooooouuuund!_ ”

A bit dramatic, but it gets the job done. Nagi somehow manages to knock Sariel down, and Astaroth’s snake snaps for the archangel’s sword. Agares calls for a _mazandyne_ , and the whole place goes up in magic. “Aniel!” I call out, and the added _force dance_ increases the spell until I’m practically blinded by how green it is. It makes the shift back to red all the more difficult when the spell fades.

There’s a pause as I regain my vision, coming through in a sort of silence. Sariel is gone. I check for Tohya, who is actually staring our way in shock. Fortunately, the angel that was about to strike at her is frozen, too, surprise twisting its blue face.

“Do you really wanna try?” Nagi calls, his voice pretty clear for someone that looks like they can’t breathe. “We already took out your boss, and ours is gonna be coming soon. A bunch of little punks like you won’t stand a chance.” It’s when the bating starts happening that I realize it’s a bluff. Not that we couldn’t take the angels, but it’s going to be a pretty tedious fight. “Unless you’re that confident in your power.”

“We can’t allow you to walk away unscathed,” one of the Kazfiel declares, raising its sword. Tohya’s own angel picks her up, drawing closer to us, and I can see her muttering spells beneath her breath, healing magic spreading amongst us. “In His name, we must defeat you!”

The angels send up a rallying cry. Nagi grimaces. “Sorry, Azuki-chan. I tried.”

“‘S fine,” I say, trying to tally up the enemy. There are at least ten of these suckers, ready to go. A lot of them are worse for wear, so I think we’ll be fine. “Just take them out one at a time and stick close. At this point it’s either them or us.”

“Oh, I can do much more than one at a time,” Tohya says, and I realize she’s grinning a bit. “The faster we get through these guys, the faster we can help Kazuya out.”

I double check my gun one more time, popping in the bullets I used up earlier. “Well, if you’re in a rush…” I close the Mambu with a snap, spinning the barrel. “Let’s finish cleaning up Naoya’s mess, shall we?”

* * *

Being able to get back up after a fight with the help of the Harmonizer is one thing, but Tohya is completely insane. I’m hardly holding myself up with Nagi’s help, and she’s already running into the Hills Building. “Hold up…” I croak, but my voice doesn’t carry. Tohya doesn’t stop, either. “What the hell is her problem?”

“She’s just worried,” Nagi says. “I think.” He frowns a bit and we walk to the entrance together. There’s a couple of chairs collected in a sort of waiting room fashion, and we dump each other onto the couch. Once again, I’m left fighting for more air than Nagi does. “That better have been the enemy Minegishi was talking about, or I’m going to be pissed.”

“Well if it wasn’t, that’s his fault.” Now that I’m not trying to figure out which angel to take out next, I get the chance to think. Sariel said that Cain was right under my nose, but what does that matter? I focus on taking even breaths again instead. “I wonder how they’re doing up there? They said Belberith was the only one left…”

Nagi lies back, his head hanging off the armrest. “I’d rather stay out of that, thanks. That giant fly was gross enough.” He shudders. Ugh, why did he have to remind me? “Huh, but that Kazuya kid isn’t all gross or demon-like or anything. He’s still got human body, but can still be Demon King? What sort of plot is this?”

I think about it for a bit. Come to think of it, why does Kazuya—even as Abel—even count? Just because he has ‘Bel’ in his name? That seems to be stretching it, but magic is weird. Still, Sariel’s words are bothering me. Why is everyone so obsessed with Cain?

“Yoohoo, Azuki-chan, you awake?”

“Did anyone seem like they wanted to kill Kazuya?” I blurt out. Nagi lifts his head a bit to stare at me. “I don’t mean like any of the Shomonkai people or anything. Just in our group? You’re better at reading intent than I am. So did anyone seem like they wanted to hurt him?”

Nagi sits up again, groaning as he does. I slouch and rest my hands in my lap. “Is something going on?” Nagi asks me. “I didn’t see anything like that at all. Everyone here seems like they’re trying to help him become the King of Bel or whatever. Do you think someone wants to kill him?”

“Yes? No? I dunno!” I stand up, even if my brain’s telling me it’s best to sit back down. “I think I’m missing a lot of pieces to what’s going on here. Like, if you look at it straightforwardly, it makes sense, but when you start thinking about it…”

“Azuki-chan.” Nagi stands beside me, tossing an arm over my shoulder, though he puts more of his weight on me than I think he means to. “Nothing about this is going to make sense, okay? So let’s just focus on surviving, and then we’ll deal with it all tomorrow.”

“Okay.” I shrug Nagi off and head for the stairs. It sucks that the electricity’s down, since an elevator would be nice right now. “Let’s get going. I don’t wanna leave Tohya alone in case something crazy happens.”

Nagi follows me up, but the entire trek sucks. There’s more floors than I want to count, and of course it’s something stupid like putting it on the top floor. Then again, if the Shomonkai knew that there was going to be a power outage, they probably wanted to keep the server in a safe place. Not many people would be willing to climb this many stairs to make a building.

Once I can hear Tohya shouting and several crashes and bangs, I know that we’re getting close. I increase the pace, and Nagi jumps ahead of me. Me manage to make it through the door at the same time, though, and Tohya is kicking some computer part around, screaming as she does.

“They’re gone already!” She smacks her bat against the computer piece, leaving a dent in it. I’m sure that Naoya would be mortified. Still, I’m sure this is the right place, considering how much technology there is. Hell, it’s the only floor with lights and air conditioning, too. “They must have gone to overtake the server—I knew I should have come with them!”

“Easy there, Tohya-chan,” I say, even though I don’t get anywhere close to her. I don’t need to have a bat-shaped bruise on my face. “Kazuya will definitely be back soon. And I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you.”

The words work like a charm, and Tohya brightens up a bit, starting to grin. “Yeah,” she chirps, and sits on a nearby computer bit, starting to hum. I hope this bipolar attitude is an effect of the Lockdown and not just her default setting. Nagi finds a similar seat, seemingly convinced that the Tohya threat has passed. “Though I can’t say the same for you and Naoya-san, Azuki-san!”

“Naoya doesn’t matter,” I answer on instinct. Nagi looks to me, but I shake my head. No sense in dragging this any farther through the mud. I walk across the room and take a seat near Tohya. “Once this is over, I’m not gonna have anything to do with him.”

“That’s not true,” she says, keeping her voice quiet. “Your stories are tied pretty closely together—I don’t think you two are gonna get away from each other any time soon. Though I guess it won’t seem like that long to him.”

I scoot closer to Tohya, lowering my voice enough that Nagi won’t hear. “What are you?” I ask, even if it’s a bit rude. Tohya hardly even blinks. “You knew that Naoya and Kazuya can reincarnate, right? How?”

Tohya smiles a bit, though it comes across as smug than anything. I almost mention that it reminds me of Naoya’s smile, then I remember she still has her bat in reach. “I’m not like them; their souls are incredibly old. I’m something more—oh, you could call me a more recent vintage.” Okay, whatever the hell that means. “But, really, if you figured that out, you should be less concerned about me and more about Naoya-san.”

“Why’s that?” She dancing around my questions but she has to have some answers. “Sure, I get that Naoya’s a giant prick, and I guess he can reincarnate or whatever, but why does that make him any more troublesome than usual?”

Tohya lets out a sigh, combing her fingers through her hair. “Admittedly, I heard this through Amane, so it might not be the most reliable source.” _The Shomonkai’s Maiden?_ “But since Hiro is Abel, doesn’t it make sense that the one who treats him like a brother is Cain?”

She can say that like it makes sense all she wants, but in the end I’m just more confused than before.

* * *

Bringing a conversation like that up in front of everyone doesn’t seem like the right move, particularly if it would be dampening the victory atmosphere. I don’t see any noticeable difference about Kazuya, but the fact that he’s alive definitely says it: he’s passed the trial to become King of Bel. I almost expect us to get assaulted by another horde of angels once we step out of the Roppongi Hills Building, but it’s perfectly clear. There aren’t even stray demons.

“We stopped the Final Option…!” Atsuro cheers, though his voice is pretty weak now. “Do you think the Lockdown will be gone? Though I guess we should give Izuna-san and the government time to fix this mess, huh?”

“We’re most likely not out of the woods yet,” Naoya says. Well, someone has to be the party pooper, I guess. It’s just not gonna be me. “The angels have probably retreated to plan their next move. This won’t really be over until we’ve defeated God.”

“I know that.” Despite everything, Kazuya’s as calm as always. He steps ahead and turns around to face us. “Our Death Clocks aren’t gone yet, but they are up to one. Nothing else should happen today.” Kazuya smiles. “Good job, everyone. We should get some rest and get ready for tomorrow.”

Those words relieve a sort of tension, and I look around to everyone. Sure enough, there’s not a single zero among us. Tohya lets Naoya’s apartment cat out of the bag, and everyone starts discussing dinner options. Nagi’s still hanging close to my shoulder, though, even as everyone else is chatting happily.

“Shichirou,” I say, almost stumbling over the syllables. Nagi nearly hits me as he flails backwards, but I grab onto his arm and lean closer. “I’m going to take care of something tonight, so please trust me to be by myself. But tomorrow, we’ll go and put Hiraku to rest together, okay?” He hasn’t said anything all day about my brother, but his lack of extreme reaction shows that he knows. Sheesh, was he keeping quiet for my sake?

“I don’t like it,” he answers, “but you just gotta promise me you’ll be careful. Anything happens and you come to me, okay, Azuki—?” He wets his lips, not meeting my eyes. Ah, I had to go and make this awkward, huh? “Azuki,” he finally repeats, as if he’s deciding on something. “Yeah, you go get ‘em.”

I nearly snort as I laugh. What a dork. “Thank you,” I whisper, and then I try to think of how we’re going to feed this many people with what rations we have left.

* * *

Somehow between me, Tohya, and Mari, we manage put together a good enough celebratory meal. There definitely aren’t enough seats for us at Naoya’s table, so Kaido “borrows” from the neighbors. We’ve already busted their wall. Might as well make use of their furniture.

Shichirou keeps a bit of distance between us, though he definitely won’t stop looking at me. I just wanted to let him know I was serious, but now I feel all embarrassed. We’ve known each other for years and calling him by his first name still seems too intimate.

I almost feel like a hypocrite for still calling Naoya by his first name, but that’s not a habit that’s going to change anytime soon.

Naoya also seems to be hovering on the edges, keeping close to Kazuya but not really engaging in conversation. He manages not to tear up the atmosphere, though, so I guess it doesn’t matter. Besides, it’ll be easier to slip out of the gathering if he’s not trying to blend in.

I slip away from a conversation with Atsuro and Black Frost on the pretense of grabbing some more karage. Instead of heading for the kitchen, though, I follow the wall. Naoya starts towards me before I’m even close to him. “You’re not very subtle, Azuki,” he says in passing. I have to about face quickly to follow him to his bedroom, and shutting the door muffles everyone else’s celebration. “You’ve wanted to jump down my throat ever since we got back from Babel.”

“Not quite,” I say. Naoya sits on the bed and pats the space beside him. I ignore the lump in my throat and take a seat. “But I do think we’ve made it far enough to be honest with each other. So why don’t you tell me straightforward: you’re Cain, right?”

Naoya chuckles. “Shiyu handed you that one, didn’t she? She’s been hanging around Remiel quite a lot.” He shrugs it off, and suddenly I regret every moment of ever being close to him. “Fine then, I’m Cain. Unlike my brother, I remember everything. What exactly to you plan to do about it?” He leans closer to me, and I can feel the heat off his breath. “What does it even matter to you?”

“It matters to me if you’re going to kill him!” I drop my hand to my hip, unbuckling my holster. “If you’re just going to kill Kazuya again, I’ll stop you right now. He deserves to live far more than you do.”

Naoya’s hand drops down on mine. He doesn’t take the gun or grab me, but he doesn’t let me move. “Why would I kill him when I’ve finally gotten him to stand with me after all this time?” His fingers curl around mine, and when I try to lean away he just gets closer. “If that’s all you’re worried about, I would turn you out. But that’s not all, is there?”

“Did you ever like me?” I blurt. It sounds even more stupid once I actually say it. Well, I guess if the ship’s sinking, might as well not waste time on it. “Did you just date me to make that connection you needed for your future? Or did you actually feel something for me?”

“You were fun to be around,” Naoya says, “and not awful company. But something like the feelings you had for me…that’s not something I can reciprocate on the same level.” That doesn’t make him stop invading my personal space, though. “You’ve several thousand years too early for that, Azuki. You’ll have to find someone else to play with. Oh, I guess I forgot your little friend there.” I move to slap him, but Naoya manages to hold my other arm down. “Haven’t you hit me enough already? It’s not out of your system yet?”

I pull my neck back before slamming my forehead into his. Naoya actually lets go, hissing as I stand up. “Stop fucking around with me,” I say. “I’m not going to be your puppet anymore. The only reason I’m going to be around you anymore is because you’re important to Kazuya. But other than that, I think I’m done with you.”

“You think?” he taunts, and I pull my hat over the goose egg that’s probably forming on my forehead right now. “Are you really over me, Azuki? Even over your hate?”

I have to pause. Maybe that’s pathetic, but I don’t feel it. “Yeah,” I say, thinking it over. “I really am over it, Naoya.”

And without even offering him an explanation, I open the door and leave him behind.

* * *

Combining Tohya’s blankets with the neighbors gives us all enough space to camp out on. We split up the futons between the two apartments, even if there’s not enough for each of us to have our own place. Tohya sets up a corner and shoves me and Shichirou into it before we can even protest, and the lights go out at Kazuya’s request. There are plenty of whispers around the room, though, and it’s probably going to be a while before anyone falls asleep.

Shichirou rolls over, even though I have my back turned to him. “Hey,” he whispers, “everything go alright?”

“Yeah,” I whisper, and maybe I happen to scoot closer to him, “everything went fine.”


	10. Day Eight: “We Would Meet Here”

**I Go Around**

By: Aviantei

[Shibuya Operation – Story Storm]

Day Eight:

“We Would Meet Here”

* * *

Everyone else seems to be exhausted enough to sleep in today, at least a little bit. I don’t feel nearly as relaxed, though, and manage to scoot out from under Nagi’s arm. Even with just a sheet over us there’s an immediate difference in temperature once I’m out in the open air. Thank goodness I decided to ditch the jacket or I’d be a pile of sweat. This whole becoming the overlord deal better include fixing up the water system or Kazuya and I are going to have words.

I pull my hair up into a high, loose bun. My hat is pushed up against the wall—it must have come off in my sleep—and I scrape it up, making sure to tuck untamed strands of hair under it. I should probably start on breakfast to get everyone ready for the day, but there’s something I forgot to do last night, like the brilliant sucker I am. Stepping over Atsuro’s sprawled out arm, I head towards Naoya’s room.

It’s just a door, and I know from being on the other side that there isn’t a lock. But I still hesitate. I need to get his bag, because Hiraku’s in there. But given how I spectacularly walked out on him last night, it’ll be awkward. Ugh, whatever, I can just ignore him if I have to. If he wants to whine about how I cut him off, he can do it by himself.

Just in case, I slowly open the doorknob, trying to eliminate any noise. It makes me feel like when I was a kid, trying to sneak a midnight snack out of the kitchen or poke around for my birthday presents. Hiraku always managed to catch me, though, no matter what. Stifling a laugh, I slip inside the door, leaving it propped the slightest bit open.

The lights are out, and even the computer monitors are turned off. I can faintly register Naoya’s outline on the bed, his back facing towards me. I keep checking on him out of the corner of my eye, but he doesn’t so much as stir. I’m able to grab the bag with Hiraku inside and slip outside the doorway in less than a minute, and I take the same amount of time in closing the door.

“Nii-chan?”

I nearly drop the bag and fall back inside Naoya’s room to boot. At least I don’t end up slamming the door. That would be dumb. Finally certain that at least the door won’t wake Naoya up, I turn around, pressing my back against the wall and Hiraku to my chest. Kazuya tilts his head.

“Nee-chan,” he whispers. Nobody else in the living room seems to be awake, so I’ll just count myself lucky on that front. Kazuya’s eyes drift down to the messenger bag in my arms. He opens his mouth, then closes it before thinking. “Is Nii-chan awake?”

Well, at least that spares me any awkward questions about what I was doing. “No, he’s not,” I answer. I shrug my head towards the kitchen, and Kazuya nods, following me. “Is everything okay? You had something you wanted to ask him?”

“Yeah, but it can wait.” I place Hiraku on the countertop and start to rummage through the freezer. There’s not a whole lot left from last night, but digging through the fridge yields several bits of leftovers. I start heating some up in the microwave and set to thawing out the last of Naoya’s meat stores with magic. Kazuya comes up beside me, easily summoning flames without speaking a word. “I guess I can just do this stuff now. Kinda weird, huh?”

“How do you feel?” I ask. Kazuya’s flames flicker, but don’t go out. “Now that you’re the demon king? What does it feel like?”

Kazuya frowns a bit. I retrieve a daikon and try my best to rinse it off with a bottle of water. “I feel a lot of the same,” Kazuya says. The daikon almost slips through my fingers as I retrieve a knife to peel it with. “But I also have a lot of power inside me.” He raises one hand to his chest, the other sustaining the flame. “I can call demons to me without a second thought now. And I think the power is a bit restless. But I still want to help everyone in the lockdown.”

“You’re such a good kid,” I joke, but laughter doesn’t make it all the way to my voice. I feel unsteady, still, like even the slightest breeze could knock me over. Does he understand who he is? Does he understand that he’s Abel and that’s why the angels are going to come after him? “What are you going to do about today, Kazuya? Like Naoya said, the angels are probably going to come back.”

“I know.” He sounds more resigned then anything. I roll my hand, and Kazuya complies by flipping the meat around. “I had hoped things would end yesterday, but it looks like things aren’t going to be that easy. So we’re going to have to fight off the angels to protect everyone.” He finally looks to me, even though I can’t meet his eyes. “What about you, Nee-chan?”

I finish chopping the daikon, the last strike of the knife against wood echoing a bit. I slide the pieces into a bowl and rest my hands on the counter. “I can’t come with you,” I say. Kazuya’s frown deepens a bit, but he doesn’t interrupt. “Aniki’s been waiting for too long. I want to put him with Mom.” I breathe for a moment, and both of us end up looking towards the backpack on the counter. “If you get into a real bad pinch, you can come and find me, but I already played the part Naoya wanted me to: I helped you become King of Bel.” Kazuya’s head whips towards me, but I keep going. “I don’t regret it. I wanted to help you, too, Kazuya-kun. But from here on out, there are some other things I want to do. I can’t stay by your side forever. I think you can handle things from here on out.”

I still can’t read Kazuya’s face worth shit. He and Naoya have that in common. But Kazuya puts his flame out, turns and hugs me, his arms right around my middle. I think he’s trying to comfort me. Here I am again, relying on him for help.

“It’s okay, Nee-chan,” he says. His head is almost on the same level as mine. Dammit, kids grow up way too fast these days. “You’ve done enough, okay? Thank you.”

I wrap my arms around his shoulders for a moment and give a light squeeze. “I’m the one that should be thanking you,” I reply. “But thank yous don’t get breakfast cooked, okay?”

* * *

The sky is clear thanks to Kazuya shutting up the tear into the Demon World. Despite the sun creeping ever higher into the sky, today isn’t as hot as it has been for the rest of the week. It’s still not conductive weather to walking all the way across the Yamanote Circle, but it’s what’s on the agenda anyways.

“Azuki, slow down,” Shichirou says, resting his hand on my arm. I slow down my pace I bit, but I don’t stop walking. The power’s still not back on, and angels are starting to crop up everywhere. Metatron’s announcement from this morning has got me on edge, but that’s not all there is to it. I would like to put Hiraku to rest before nightfall. “You’re going to wear yourself out this way. What if we end up in a fight? You can’t exhaust yourself so easily.”

“I know, I know.” This whole mess has me being testy. Great. “I just don’t want to stay in one place for too long.” Metatron really only called out Kazuya, but there’s a chance someone might recognize us and being part of the Overlord’s entourage. Putting humans against other humans—and I thought Naoya was bad. I try and take a deep breath, but it doesn’t calm me as much as I want.

“I know you’re a real trooper, but this is a bit much.” Shichirou keeps pace beside me, resting a hand on top of Hiraku’s messenger bag. “Let him enjoy his walk through Tokyo. You’re gonna bounce him all over the place at this point.”

I let out a small _hmph_ , but do manage to look around. We’re not making awful progress and we’ve avoided conflicts so far. It’s really only the beginning of the day—and if the past days have taught me anything, it’s that there’s no telling what can happen. “Thanks,” I allow, and Shichirou grins a bit. He lets go of Hiraku but doesn’t put any distance between us. “When’d you get so responsible?”

“I’ve always been responsible!”

I laugh at the protest. Again, jokes are what’s keeping us in one piece. I won’t argue with it at all. Shichirou grumbles a bit under his breath, but he’s relaxed some, too.

“Well this certainly isn’t what I expected to see.”

I flinch at the voice, and Nagi automatically goes onto the defensive. A bit farther down the street from us is the guy from two days ago—and he looks just as sleazy as ever. There’s another man behind him in a far less obnoxious gray suit. He doesn’t look like he’s doing too good, but King Sleazeball waves the other man off, and he retreats back under a nearby awning.

“Who the hell is this guy?” Shichirou asks. “Azuki, you gotta start running background checks on the people you run into, I’m gettin’ worried here.”

I don’t even bother to roll my eyes at the comment, instead focusing on our unwanted guest. He’s still smirking, and I really just want to punch him in the face. Not the smartest idea, but it sure would be satisfying.

“So Cain threw out our deal, and you threw away Cain,” he says, stepping closer. Shichirou tenses up more, but I shoulder past his guard. We took the time to upgrade our demons this morning. We should be able to handle a fight if it comes to it. “I’m actually impressed. You’re actually succeeding in bending fate your way.”

“What do you care?” I ask. This guy knows that Naoya is Cain. Even though I’ve stepped forward, I keep Shichirou right at my back, just in case. “Naoya didn’t mention you at all, so you must not be all that important. I’m getting really tired of you coming between me and important meetings with Aniki, so if you wouldn’t mind leaving me alone, that would be excellent.”

The man laughs, and Shichirou puts a hand on my shoulder. “Well, Cain does like his secrets. Plus he didn’t consider you important enough to tell you nearly as much as he should.” Before, the comment would have made me wince, but now I don’t even care. Naoya can do whatever he wants as long as he keeps Kazuya safe. I’m not his babysitter. “But you’re doing such an excellent job defying your fate—maybe I’ll check in on you once my other business is done.”

Shichirou pushes past me this time like a nitwit, marching right up to the other man. They’re on pretty even height territory, so Shichirou is right up in his face. “You gonna do something to Azuki, huh? Say yes and see what happens, freak.” It’s the same intimidation tactics that Hiraku used to use.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the man answers. Every word sounds like he’s laughing. It’s like a more obnoxious version of Naoya. “I only want to watch. Cain may have dismissed her potential, but I think she’s going to be worth plenty of entertainment.”

“Oh, yeah? Well I’m not going to let some piece of shit like you get anywhere near—”

“Enough already!” I snap, dragging Shichirou by the back of his shirt and pushing him back once I get a good shot at his chest. He splutters, but I walk up to the other man, jabbing my finger into his chest. “I’m sick of people telling me what I can and can’t do! I don’t care _what_ you are, but you need to keep out of my business. If I ever hear Naoya’s names out of your mouth again, I’ll shut it up myself.”

The man doesn’t answer and I twirl around, taking hold of Shichirou’s hand. He’s too stunned to protest, and I try not to notice the red on his cheeks. “Shichirou and I stand together,” I say, looking over my shoulder. “We’ve survived this long—and you’re not going to get in our way.”

Without saying anything more, I pull on Shichirou’s arm, swerving around Naoya’s friend or whatever and continuing down the street. Really, all that guy’s ever done is waste my time. Shichirou scrambles to keep up and ends up stepping on the backs of my shoes a couple time, but we keep our balance. Even when we’re out of the man’s line of vision, we keep our hands together.

* * *

Zōshigaya Cemetery covers a ridiculous amount of space, but I still remember where our family grave is. It’s not quite traditional to put Hiraku here, but he doesn’t have a grave marker of his own yet. Besides, there’s no better place to put him that I can think of then with Mom.

We approach the line of graves, and Shichirou stops when we can see it. _Karakuri Noriko_ is carved into the stone, a blank space for where dad’s name is eventually supposed to go. I pause, trying to think straight. Am I really about to bury my brother?

That’s a stupid question, I’m the one who cremated him. I clutch onto the handle of the messenger bag. This whole place looks so untouched by everything that’s happened. No demons, no leftover damage. The air is clear. The sky is blue again. I could call it a dream if I wanted to be a coward about it.

“Go ahead,” Shichirou urges. He squeezes my hand and lets go. “You can have some time alone with them. I’ll wait somewhere else.”

“Don’t be stupid,” I whisper, though I can’t muster any bite into my voice. “I want you to be there. Aniki would want you there, too.” I bite my tongue softly, rolling my molars against it. “You’re family anyway, Shichirou. And I’m scared to do this by myself. Please come with me?”

Shichirou breathes out a soft chuckle. “Am I supposed to say no to that?”

“I wouldn’t really recommend it.”

We breathe together, and when I step forward, Shichirou’s right beside me. We take it slow, but there’s only so many steps until we’re in the grave. I kneel down in front of it, Shichirou sitting to my left, Hiraku’s backpack falling at my right. I should have probably asked Tohya to snitch some incense for me or something since that girl can apparently find anything, but it’s a bit too late for that. I scrape up some dried grass in its place and use _agi_ to set it smoldering.

“Hey, Mom,” I say, “Sorry for the crappy offering. I would have brought you something better, but we’ve been under a lockdown for the past seven days…food and stuff is pretty tight. There’s a lot that’s going on, but Dad’s okay. You know how we told you he was seeing someone? They’re on their honeymoon right now and he’s happy so you don’t have to worry.

“I…” The words stick in my throat. “I’m okay, too, for the first part. There’s way too much that happened for me to tell you all at once, and you’d probably be mad that I got myself mixed up in so much. But I’m alive, and that’s what really important now. I got beat up a lot, but nothing too bad. I’m in one piece, okay?

“Anikididn’tmakeit.” I rush the words out, and a sob already starts to clog my throat. Shichirou rubs his thumb over the back of my hand, but lets me talk. “He fought really hard and he saved a lot of people. He protected me a few times, and I tried what I could for him. I don’t think I did my best. I think I could have done better, and I could have kept him and Yoshiko alive if I tried harder. It hurts, Mom. Almost like when we lost you. I think it’s worse. Aniki was already there for me and now he’s gone and even though I have people to support me, it doesn’t feel the same. I miss him already. I miss you and I miss Dad, too.”

I slip my hand out of Shichirou’s to pull Hiraku’s bag off my shoulders. He waits until I’m done before slipping an arm over my shoulder—enough pressure to let me know he’s there, but not enough to push me down. It takes work to pry open the chamber, but I manage it with shaking fingers. Shichirou helps me hold it up while I slip Hiraku’s bag inside, right beside Mom’s urn. Tear drops slip onto the stone, and Shichirou and I close the chamber slowly, so it doesn’t make a sound.

I try to say something else, but my voice chokes up. I even suck in an obnoxious amount of snot and I can’t breathe. So much for being elegant about this sort of thing.

“Karakuri,” Shichirou says. “I wanna say that we’re too young for this sorta shit, but I guess this is what we get for being cops. Not that that had anything to do with this.” He clears his throat, and I bury my face in my hands so I don’t overpower him. “I don’t need to be told what happened. You went out being a hero, trying to protect and save people. You didn’t regret it. You were proud to help.

“Well I’m gonna tell you what you should be proud of: your sister. I don’t know if she’s been pushing herself or not, but she’s been working hard to do what she can. She’s been doing her best without you, even though I know it must have hurt. Azuki—yeah, no more of this _-chan_ stuff, okay?—Azuki wants to live and work hard, just like you’d want her to. She’s definitely stronger than I am and _I_ wouldn’t have made it this far without her.

“When I figured it out, I thought that maybe I should have died instead of you.” I shoot upright, grabbing onto Shichirou’s shirt in protest. But he didn’t interrupt me, so I won’t interrupt him. “You were so much braver than I was, Karakuri. You always kicked my ass at everything, ever since we started getting into kendo. But you still saw worth in me and you encouraged me to keep going. You’re a leader in a lot of ways I’m not, and I can’t take your place, man. But I don’t have to. Trust me, I’m going to keep doing my best. So you don’t have to worry about either of us, okay?

“We stand together,” Nagi says.

“We stand together,” I echo, wiping tears away with my forearm. The liquid glimmers on my skin, then disappears in the summer heat.

* * *

“So what do we do now?” Shichirou asks, mouth half full of green beans. I managed to remember how to cook without a proper kitchen, so we have a lunch entirely made out of canned food products. Not the healthiest option in the world, but the rest of Kazuya’s group managed to decimate what leftovers we had from this morning, so what else are we supposed to do?

I swallow my own mouthful of corn before answering, “About what?” I ask. “If I have my way, my demon fighting days are over.” I’ll probably keep contact with Moh and Jack, but I don’t have the need to keep them in their contract. Kazuya said that he’d protect everyone, and I believe him. “I think we just need to wait and see what kind of world Kazuya-kun makes.”

Shichirou raises his eyebrow. “And what if it’s not a good one?”

“It doesn’t matter,” I answer. Shichirou’s look of disbelief bores into me, but I set my can down to lean towards him. “You weren’t fronting in front of Mom and Aniki were you? You’re not gonna back out on me and leave my side, are you?”

Shichirou splutters, spewing bean fragments into the air. I move a bit closer, and he scoots back. “No, come on, Azuki, that’s not fair—!”

“Then it’s fine.” I bring my hand up and poke Shichirou’s nose. “I think as long as we stick together, the rest of the world can suck it.”

Shichirou snorts. “Yeah, and I think after this mess we should stick together to find ourselves a drink.”

I fall back into sitting, retrieving my half empty can of corn, raising it in a toast.

We clink our cans together, and I finally feel like I can rest.


End file.
